Equestria Teens Season 4
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Beginning with an adaptation of Suburban Knights when Rob sees a news report about a jeweled gauntlet to a fight with Chrysalis' enemy, the Entity, and a trip into space to confront a mysterious new enemy pulling together various old forces. What obstacles guard the gauntlet? Can this Entity be stopped before it consumes the universe, and what's all this have to do with Derpy!
1. Suburban Knights Part 1

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 1: Suburban Knights Part 1

(It opens in a long dusty road as a gray man dressed all in black with a fedora and sunglasses stands by the side of it when a car drives up, and the driver, a young man, opens the door.)

Young Man: Hey buddy, need a lift?

(The figure goes up and looks around at the car.)

Figure: In this?  
Young Man: Well yeah, unless you can just snap your fingers and teleport from place to place, though that would be awesome.

(The figure sighs and goes in.)

Young Man: Nice outfit, man. It's very Matrix meets Dick Tracy. You ever seen either of those? Oh, wait that's rude. What's your name?  
Sombra: Sombra.  
Young Man: Nice to meet you, Sombra. So where are you headed?  
Sombra: Equestria County, Kansas.  
Young Man: Huh. Never heard of it, but I am going through Kansas, so that shouldn't be too far out of the way. Just let me check my GPS. Hope it works, last time the darn thing spoke French about the directions.

(Sombra looks around, looking at the radio and various plugins.)

Young Man: Well according to this, it should only be 2,000 miles away. Not too bad. So what part are you going to?  
Sombra: You're using that?  
Young Man: Yeah, it's still way easier than any of the maps I own.  
Sombra: Don't use that.  
Young Man: Why not?  
Sombra: Just don't.  
Young Man: Look, if you don't like things like this, that's your business, but I really need this thing, I have to drive everywhere for work.  
Sombra: It's bad enough that you imprison yourself in this technological deathtrap for such useless things as money, but now you sacrifice your own sense of direction? Your intuition?! Your means of travel is determined by wires and electric highways! Circuits to destruction! You make no decisions for yourself. You hand over everything to these mechanical wonders and for all their digital prestidigitation, you become no smarter for it. You entered this world empty, and you will leave it empty!  
Young Man: Sir, did I say something wrong?  
Sombra: What do you think of the 21st century?  
Young Man: I'd say it's going along as fine as it can at the moment.  
Sombra: Do you enjoy it?  
Young Man: Yeah.  
Sombra: Would you swear by it?  
Young Man: Yeah.  
Sombra: Would you give up everything you own for it?  
Young Man: Wait, I can't. Everything I own is from the 21st century.  
Sombra: No, no it isn't... There's one thing you own that the 21st century hasn't given you, and it can be taken away very... Very... Easily... Do you want me to take it away?  
Young Man: ... Wha... What are you, man?!

(An explosion occurs as Sombra walks out of the wreckage of the car, none the worse for wear. Cut to Sunset walking down the street happily.)

Sunset: I can't believe this! I've barely started college, and I've won a free car! Much less a DeLorean!

(Sunset walks in.)

Sunset: Alright, where's that free- NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

(Cut to Sunset's point of view as the rest of the gang's there, looking thoroughly annoyed.)

Sunset: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

(Sunset begins sobbing.)

Sunset: Let me guess, you guys were promised a free DeLorean too.

(They nod.)

Sunset: But there is no DeLorean.

(They nod.)

Sunset: It's Rob again!

(They nod as Sunset groans and flops down next to Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Rob doesn't have anything as insane planned as last year, or as time consuming... I hope. I still have that animal husbandry class.

(Cut to Rob's room as he grabs a map of the area with various notes in the margins, and a DVD marked "Important!" Cut to the others as Applebloom looks around.)

Applebloom: So Trixie... How'd that hat taste?  
Trixie: Surprisingly not horrible.  
Scootaloo: So what kinda crazy scheme do you think he has this time?  
Sweetie Belle: I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be fun! We haven't done anything since we got that gold plane!  
Sunset: Oh god, kill me.

(Rob comes in.)

Rob: Hey everybody!

(Rob ducks a shot from the Magic Gun as he stands back up.)

Rob: Yeah, I know you're disappointed, but hey if I were to tell you the real reason that I brought you all out here, I was afraid none of you would show.  
Sunset: What are you talking about?  
Rob: The truth, my dear friends, is that I have something better than a DeLorean.  
Doug: The Batmobile?  
Rainbow Dash: A plane?  
Fluttershy: A bird?  
Pinkie: A frog?  
Twilight: A frog?  
Rob: Not plane, nor bird, nor even frog, just something that'll make us stop being-

(He ducks another shot.)

Rob: An underdog.  
Rarity: My, that was random.  
John: Quite.  
Rob: I'm talking about something that'll get us riches beyond your wildest dreams! Something that can make every person in this room a millionaire!  
Doug: So the Batmobile?  
Rob: Shut up.

(Chris comes in.)

Chris: Alright, where's that free- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Rob: Chris old buddy, glad you could join us! There's a seat next to Applejack.  
Applejack: Don't worry hon. We'll get him when he's asleep.  
Rob: My friends, we are sitting on the opportunity of a lifetime, and all the answers are on this DVD! Who wants to play it?

(No one moves an inch.)

Rob: ... I guess it's me then.

(Rob puts the DVD in.)

Twilight: If this is a ploy to watch a home movie, I'm officially leaving!

(The DVD plays a news report from Equestria County News.)

Rarity: Oh boy.  
John: It'll be alright dear.

(Tom and Diane appear on screen.)

Tom: Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker.  
Diane: And I'm Diane Simmons.  
Pinkie: Ha!  
Rob: Shut up!

(He ducks another shot from the Magic Gun.)

Tom: Today, the anniversary of the disappearance of then thirty-year-old game store clerk, Chuck Jaffers from our own hometown of Canterlot. Police have had thirty years to paint a portrait of a man neighbors described as "emotionally troubled".  
Diane: According to friends and family, Jaffers was apparently an avid player of the counter-top role-playing game Dungeons and Dragons. However, reports indicate that in the days leading up to his disappearance, he was heard ranting about finding a magical gauntlet called "Sombra's Hand".  
Tom: Police have long suspected that the game may have driven Jaffers to insanity and caused him to run mad into the street. Like a real-life version of that old Tom Hanks film, Mazes and Monsters.  
Chris: Well, he's long gone if that's true.  
Rob: Shush!

(Rob ducks as nothing happens.)

Diane: The actual location of Jaffers still remains a mystery to this day. Sad. Very sad. On a lighter note, Miss Prune bought this station, so you'll never hear any updates on this story.  
Everybody: Boo!

(Rob turns off the TV.)

Rob: Well?  
Twilight: Well what?  
Rob: The Gauntlet! The magic gauntlet he was talking about!  
Doug: What about it?  
Rob: I've done some research on this gauntlet, and it turns out that it actually exists! Apparently there was some ancient jewel that you place on the gauntlet that was rumored to make it indestructible.  
Pinkie: So you think by finding it, we can show it to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna?  
Rob: Oh come on! Just because magic exists doesn't mean myths don't! Magic's just an easy out.

(Doug and Twilight are about to charge when John and Rarity hold them back.)

John: Count to ten, you two!  
Rob: But if we could find this thing, it'd be worth a fortune! People would pay through the nose to get a look at it!  
Rainbow Dash: Well what does it matter? Even if it is worth a bundle, we still don't know where it is or how to find it!  
Rob: On the contrary.

(Rob holds up a map as everyone groans.)

Rob: I found the map that Jaffers made! He knew where it was! He left clues! All you have to do is play a stupid game he created! A game that will lead us directly to the Gauntlet!

(Applejack grabs it to get a better look.)

Applejack: But this here's written in rhymes and riddles! How the hay are we supposed ta figure it out!  
Rob: That's the catch. As you heard on the news, Jaffers was this gigantic nerd. And apparently he rigged this as a role-playing game in order to find it. Everybody has to get dressed up and act like a fantasy character in order to figure out what these riddles mean.  
Scootaloo: Oh, so it's just a game.  
Rob: Well really, the only rule is to figure out the riddles on the map, but you're more likely to figure it out if you're involved in some sort of fantasy character, so if you're in touch with wizards, dragons, all that junk, the more likely you are to find the treasure.  
Roger: Oh, you jerk!  
Rob: Shut up, Roger.  
Chris: So it's like larping?  
Rob: No! That's just a bunch of dorks dressing up and fighting for a fake reward!  
Chris: While we're a bunch of dorks dressing up and fighting for a real reward.  
Rob: Exactly.  
Doug: Didn't Doug Walker already do this?  
Rob: Shut up! That was just a movie!  
Trixie: So what kind of characters do we dress up as?  
Rob: Anything as long as it has something to do with a quest related fantasy world. Now the map says there are two paths to it, so if we split up and cover both paths, it'll double our chances of getting the treasure.  
Rarity: And you honestly think this is going to pay off?  
Rob: My friends, after all this is over, we will not only have a ton of money, but our names will be placed in the book of destiny. Names will be remembered. Quests will become legends, and legends will become... Legendary. We are standing on the threshold of greatness. Of glory! And all we need to do is take that first step. So what say you my proud friends?  
Everybody: Alright.  
Rob: Great, be here by 8am tomorrow, and bring your costumes!

(Cut to Rarity, John, and Sweetie Belle getting ready with Chris, Applejack, and Applebloom.)

Sweetie Belle: I may have made a mistake in being so excited. I mean, I can't go running off at a treasure hunt. I am a Belle of Canterlot High.  
Chris: Oh come on now. There's nothing to fear, and you've chosen a great costume!  
Sweetie Belle: I suppose so.  
Chris: Yes. You know, we'll have a tale or two to tell when we come back.  
Sweetie Belle: You do promise that we will come back?  
Chris: No... And if we do... We will not be the same.

(Cut to Doug and Twilight's apartment as they look over costumes, with Doug going over various swords, and Twilight going over various articles of clothes.)

Doug: _Far over the misty mountains cold...  
_Twilight_: To dungeons deep and caverns old...  
_  
(Cut to Rob looking over various Lightsaber hilts.)

Rob: _We must away ere break of day...  
_  
(Cut to Fluttershy pouring food into all of her pets' bowls.)

Fluttershy: _To find our long forgotten gold...  
_  
(Cut to Rainbow Dash looking over various bits of armor.)

Rainbow Dash: _The pines were roaring on the height...  
_  
(Cut to Pinkie getting some radishes out.)

Pinkie: _The winds were moaning in the night...  
_  
(Cut to everyone at Sweet Apple Acres.)

Applejack, Rarity, Chris, John, Applebloom, & Sweetie Belle: _The fire was red, it flaming spread...  
_  
(Cut to a split screen of everyone.)

Everyone: _The trees like torches blazed with light.  
_  
(Cut back to Rob's place as he's in his room with Obi-Wan's Lightsaber, unaware that Derpy is in there too.)

Derpy: Hi Rob!  
Rob: Ah, Derpy!  
Derpy: Yup. I heard you're going away for a bit, so I was wondering if there was anything I could do ta help!  
Rob: ... Well... I guess you could keep an eye on Roger for me.  
Derpy: Whoo-hoo! I'm gonna do real good, Rob! Real good!  
Rob: ... Yeah...

(Cut to the borders of town as Sombra watches. Cut to the next morning as Rob walks out of his room dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi.)

Rob: Now this is a manly costume!

(Rob walks down stairs.)

Rob: Now where is everybody?  
Sunset (VO): Right here.

(Sunset walks up wearing an Azula costume from the Last Airbender.)

Rob: Oh geez, Sunset, don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack.  
Sunset: Is your heart in charge of this journey?  
Rob: Eh?  
Sunset: I asked if your heart was in charge of this journey?  
Rob: No.  
Sunset: Then may I ask who is?  
Rob: Me.  
Sunset: Oh. You ruined my big dramatic speech.  
Rob: Yes, yes, you can do a good Azula. But stop just pouncing, or else everyone will want to do it.

(Chris jumps in as Gandalf.)

Chris: Fly you fools!  
Rob: Ah!  
Chris: I am a servant of the secret fire! Wielder of the Flame of Arnor! Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!  
Rob: Good lord, knock before you come in, next time!  
Chris: When did knocking on doors become more important than an adventure?  
Rob: Shut up! Alright, is anyone else here?  
Pinkie: Yeah!  
Rob: Alright, then get out here!  
Doug: We'd prefer if you called our names out first.  
John: Yeah, it's more dramatic that way.  
Rob: Why do I get the feeling you'll be the death of me? Alright, Doug.

(Doug comes in dressed as Aragorn.)

Doug: You draw far too much attention to yourself "Mr. Kenobi."  
Rob: Aragorn?  
Doug: Exactly.  
Sunset: Say Chris, what's the Elfish word for prat?  
Doug: Why don't you have the lord of the Fire Land come forth that justice be done upon him?!  
Sunset: Why you-!  
Rob: Save it, you two! Alright, now where's Rarity?

(Rarity appears in a bright light.)

Everyone: AH!  
Rarity (in Elfish): Greetings good friends.  
Doug: What she say?  
Rarity: I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond Halfelven.  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Rarity: I'm dressed as Arwen, isn't that obvious enough you prats?!

(Twilight comes up as Hermione Granger.)

Twilight: Has anyone seen a toad? Fluttershy's lost one.  
Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle found it.  
Rob: I like it. A brainiac playing a brainiac. It'll be easy for her to slip into character. Very nice. Now, who else is there? Applejack?  
Applejack: Captain Bugie?

(Applejack walks up dressed as Elizabeth Swann in her pirate outfit.)

Doug: Oh no, she's dressed as Elizabeth Swann! Hide the soda!  
Twilight: What?!  
Doug: Well we don't have rum.  
Rainbow Dash: You think Applejack's good, check this out.

(Rainbow Dash comes in dressed in a suit of Arabian armor.)

Doug: Rainbow? Who are you supposed to be?  
Rainbow Dash: My name is Aravis Tarkheena, and I am the only daughter of Kidrash Tarkaan, son of Risty Tarkaan, son of Ardeep Tisroc, who is descended in a straight line from the god Tash.  
Twilight: For the love of all that is good and pure, speak the king's English!  
Rainbow Dash: I speak not in the language of the barbarians to the north, but in the language of the Tisroc (may he live forever)!  
Rob: ... Nice.  
Rainbow Dash: I thank thee, o my leader.  
Rob: Very good. Now where's Pinkie Pie?

(Pinkie comes in wearing a Ravenclaw uniform and a blond wig as Gummy pops up and chomps on Rarity's dress.)

Rob: What the-?  
Pinkie: You're not going mad. I can see him too. You're just as sane as I am.  
Rob: You have radishes for earrings.  
Pinkie: They're clip ons.

(Sweetie Belle runs in as Bilbo Baggins from the Hobbit.)

Sweetie Belle: Wait! Wait!  
Rarity: Sweetie Belle, what are you doing here?  
Sweetie Belle: I'm going on an adventure!  
Rob: Right, now where's John?

(John comes in behind dressed as Indiana Jones.)

John: Too bad the others don't know you like I do, Rob.  
Rob: Oh come on. Indiana Jones?! That isn't fantasy!  
John: It's quest based, so it still counts. Plus he survived a hundred feet drop and a fall down a waterfall on a raft, not to mention surviving a nuclear explosion in a refrigerator. If that isn't fantasy, I don't know what is.  
Rob (sighing): Alright, fine. Where's Fluttershy?

(Fluttershy comes in as Snow White.)

Fluttershy: _One song, I have but one song.  
One song, only for you-  
_Rob: No! No, no! It's fantasy based, Fluttershy! FANTASY!  
Fluttershy: Oh... B-but I...

(She begins crying as Doug slaps the back of his head.)

Rob: Sorry. I didn't mean it. You look great.  
Fluttershy: Thank you.

(Scootaloo comes in.)

Scootaloo: Yeah. It's what Bilbo said. It's a slippery slope going out your door. You walk onto a road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.  
Rob: Who are you supposed to be?  
Scootaloo: Frodo Baggins.

(Trixie comes in wearing a beaver costume.)

Trixie: Behold the great and powerful... Um... Mrs... Beaver.

(Everyone busts a gut laughing.)

Trixie: Hey, shut up! It was all Trixie could find on such short notice!

(Applebloom runs in.)

Applebloom: Scootaloo! Scoota- Phew. Thought I lost ya.  
Scootaloo: What do you mean?  
Applebloom: I promised Granny and Pa before we left. "Don't you leave her, Applebloom Apple."  
Scootaloo: Oh.  
Rob: Hey Applebloom, you're Samwise Gamgee. Nice choice. Okay, and that's everybody! We all look epically ridiculous! Now this is the kind of team that's going to get us riches!  
Everybody: Hooray!  
Rob: Alright, everybody! Let's get started!

(Rob flings his arms up as his Lightsaber flies out a window as a smack is heard.)

Miss Prune: Ah! Where'd this thing come from!  
Doug: Sorry Miss Prune. We're uh... Practicing for Halloween.  
Miss Prune: Well keep to yourselves for once, that's all I'm asking.

(Miss Prune gives the Lightsaber back as she walks off.)

Pinkie: What a nice lady. She gave Rob his Lightsaber back... I hope there'll be pudding when we get back home.

(Cut to a field.)

Rob: Alright, according to the map, this is the only point that's identified as the starting point of the game. Right in this field. It's a great place to start too, out where no one will find us.  
Twilight: ... You do realize that we're plainly visible from Sugar Cube Corner.  
Rob: Always on the move. Now as I said, there's two paths to get there, so I'm going to split you up into two teams. Let's call the right side Team 1, and the left side Team 2. Now I've made a Xerox copy of the map for my team, I still ripped it up, so it looks all cool, and so the original map, I am giving to Team 2.

(Rob hands the map to Chris.)

Chris: Thank you, Master Bugie. May the light of Elendil shine evermore upon your house.  
Rob: And may the Force be with you. Alright people, we are on the verge of a great adventure! If we pull this off, our names will be written in the history books for all time to come!  
Derpy: Hey Rob!  
Rob: ... What is it, Derpy?  
Derpy: Is it alright if Roger plays poker with Brian and Spike?!  
Rob: Sure.  
Derpy: Okay!  
Rob: Alright! Now our two teams shall go forth and find the treasure, but first, I think it would be a good idea to cross the first hill together as one, to show our unity!  
Everyone: Alright.

(They walk off together before dividing at the very top. Cut to a field on one of the paths as three cloaked figures with swords awaits trespassers. Cut to Team 1 walking through the woods.)

Applebloom: Are ya sure you're reading that thing correctly?  
Rob: I believe so. It says "Five hundred steps into northern siege, you'll enter a field that is filled with trees." Only forest preserve that's around that distance, so this has gotta be it.  
Scootaloo: I'm glad I'm with you guys. It's the most awesome team, 'cause it has Rainbow Dash on it!  
Rainbow Dash: I thank thee. Now pray, what plan do we have once we've gone through the forest?  
Doug: First off, we do not stop 'till nightfall.  
Scootaloo: What about breakfast?!  
Douglas: You already had it. ... Didn't you?  
Scootaloo: No... Actually. I kinda forgot.  
Doug: Oh, here.

(Doug tosses a granola bar to Scootaloo.)

Scootaloo: Thanks. Where'd you get it?

(Twilight holds up a beaded bag.)

Rainbow Dash: Clever.  
Twilight: Thanks. It was easy to make. I just had to make an interior engorgement spell.  
Fluttershy: Um... I-into what wood of bird and dear have we so adjourned? ... If you don't mind my asking.  
Rob: What?  
Fluttershy: Um... W-where are we going?  
Rob: Oh. These riddles are really hard to follow. It says "To follow the path without any fail, just follow the one that has the best tail."  
Fluttershy: Oh, so there's a story in these woods?  
Rob: I don't know. Just keep your eyes peeled.  
Fluttershy: Okay.  
Doug: Well if there's anything to be said about such things, it's how to keep morale up. Come friends, how about a song of the fair days when the world was in spring time?  
Everyone: Eh...  
Doug: Oh come on, all. I'm sure you know this old one.  
_Born on a mountain top in Tennessee.  
Greenest state in the Land of the Free.  
Knew all the woods 'cause he knew every tree.  
Killed himself a bear when he was only three.  
Davy... Davy Crockett! King of the wild frontier!  
_Applejack: I could do some of that.  
_Fought single handed through the Indian War!  
'Till the creeps was whipped, and peace was in store!  
And while he was handling this risky chore,  
Made himself a legend forevermore.  
Davy... Davy Crockett! The man who don't know fear!  
_Applebloom: My turn! My turn!  
_He went off ta Congress and served a spell.  
Fixin' up the government and laws as well.  
Took over Washington, so I heard tell.  
And patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell.  
Davy... Davy Crockett! Seeing his duty clear!  
_Scootaloo: Ooh, I want a turn!  
_When he come home, his politicking was done  
While the Western March had just begun.  
So he packed his gear and his trusty gun.  
And went out a grinning to follow the sun.  
Davy... Davy Crockett! Leading the pioneer!  
_Twilight: Doug, you've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there.

(Doug feels.)

Doug: Thanks.

(Applejack looks off the road.)

Applejack: Hey, over here!

(They all go forth.)

Applejack: There's a tail in that tree stump!  
Rob: A tail has begun.  
Doug: What?  
Rob: That black speck over there.  
Doug: What about it?  
Applejack: It looks like the tail of an animal, wouldn't you say?  
Rob: Perhaps that was the tail the map was referring to.  
Doug: No, that can't be it. There must be hundreds of animals here.  
Rob: Doug, the path to enlightenment begins with a single step.  
Doug & Applejack: What?!  
Rob: Oh come on! I'm in charge, just follow me!

(They head to the tail as it retreats into the log as the face of a black feline creature comes out.)

Creature: Come now, intruders. Don't be shy. I am the defender of this path.  
Rob: Did anyone else hear that?

(Everyone nods.)

Creature: Do not underestimate me! I know what it is you seek. You are searching for a power greater than any weapon man has ever known. A power that could destroy all mankind. You are seeking a power known as Sombra's Hand.  
Rob: ... How'd you know that?  
Creature: Never you mind. Only those who truly know the value of its power may find it. Only those who are true of heart can wield it and unlock its enchanted magic.  
Rarity: Wouldn't the fact that it's magic already make it enchanted?  
Creature: Silence! You are not worthy or destined for its power.  
Rob: What's your name, beast?  
Creature: I am a creature of the ancient world, simply known as... Cat.

(Everyone busts a gut.)

Rob: Cat?  
Cat: Yes.  
Rob: That's your actual name? Cat?  
Cat: Pretty much, yes.  
Doug: What? Took you a whole two seconds to come up with that?  
Applejack: Yeah. A kindergartner could come up with that.  
Rob: I know. You'd think for a creature of the "Ancient World", he'd have a more creative name than Cat.  
Cat: What? It's straight forward, and it's self explanatory.  
Fluttershy: Yeah, but it's just a bit too self explanatory.  
Cat: Hey! I don't have to take this!  
Rob: What are you going to do? Start the Muppet Show?  
Cat: You can't talk to a servant of the Ancient World that way! I demand respect!  
Rob: Yeah, whatever. Why don't you make us respect you?

(The cat comes out to reveal a huge panther the size of Fluffy from Harry Potter.)

Twilight: ... Wasn't expecting that.  
Rainbow Dash: Yon beast sure doth have a small head.  
Cat: SHUT UP!  
Rob: Alright, let's go!

(They charge as the creature shoots fire that holds them back.)

Scootaloo: You've gotta be joking!

(The creature leaps forward as Fluttershy passes out. The creature traps them all in an enclosed space.)

Rob: I can't believe this! We're losing to an overgrown Halloween nightmare!  
Doug: We must turn back!  
Rob: No!  
Rarity: I've got an idea.

(The creature growls as Scootaloo is the closest to him as Rarity goes up.)

Cat: Move aside, girl!  
Rarity: If you want her... Come and claim her.

(The cat moves as Rarity chants in Elfish, and a river nearby comes and sweeps the beast away.)

Twilight: How'd you do that?  
Rarity: What can I say? I know how to pick my outfits.  
Applebloom: Scootaloo, you alright?  
Scootaloo: Not really. No.  
Rob: Wait, Fluttershy!

(They go over to her as she's still unconscious.)

Twilight: Is she alright?  
Rob: I don't know.  
Doug: Maybe she needs mouth to mouth, if you get what I'm saying, Rob.  
Rob: ... Quite right. And that would be my job.

(Rob kisses Fluttershy as he gets up.)

Rob: Maybe another.  
Doug: Hey, she's coming around.  
Rob: Killjoy.  
Fluttershy: Oh... Oh my, I'm so sorry.  
Rob: I'm not.  
Applejack: Rob!  
Rob: Sorry. Anyway, onward to adventure!

(They walk on.)

Doug: You know, I think this calls for another song.

(A sword unsheathes.)

Doug: Or not.

(Cut to Team 2 as they're walking through the area.)

Chris: Ride, my fellowship, and show us the meaning of haste! For the markings suggest that salvation lies yonder on the very slopes of Mount Doom!  
Trixie: He said go straight ahead.  
Everyone: Oh...

(Sunset looks at Pinkie who's leaving behind a trail of crumbs.)

Sunset: What are you doing?  
Pinkie: Leaving crumbs of pumpernickel for any Crumple Horned Snorkacks to have, just in case there are any in this area. They're known for migrating.  
Sunset: ... Okay...

(Sweetie Belle is looking around, sticking close to John.)

Sweetie Belle: I hope Rarity's okay.  
John: She'll be fine... So what kind of weapons do you have?  
Sweetie Belle: Oh, Sting!

(Sweetie Belle pulls out a sword that's just barely big enough to qualify as a dagger.)

Sweetie Belle: I can use it for fighting, and if an Orc or something like that is nearby, it glows blue.  
John: No offense kid, but that thing looks more like a letter opener for a girl on the verge of high school.  
Sweetie Belle: Aw. So what's your weapon?

(John pulls out a whip.)

John: I've got what any man dressed as Indiana Jones carries, a whip.  
Sweetie Belle: Where'd you get a whip?  
John: I found it in a pawn shop. Never had a chance to use it until now.  
Sweetie Belle: Oh.

(Pinkie holds her hand up.)

Pinkie: I hear crackling. Maybe a Crumple Horned Snorkack's following us.

(Everyone looks at her.)

Pinkie: Don't worry. They're quite friendly.  
Sweetie Belle: I don't see anything.

(They look and find the broken bits of bread, but no one there, and nowhere to hide.)

Pinkie: Oh, my mistake. It was a Thestral.  
Chris: Yeah look, Pinkie, we know speaky Lovegood talkie. Now if you spoke the language of men and elves, well-  
Pinkie: Ooh, look.

(They look and see the cloaked figures.)

Chris: Ah!  
Cloak 1: Greetings, travelers. We are the guardians of Sombra's Hand.  
Sweetie Belle: Guardians?  
Cloak 1: Yes, there are several of us. All dedicated to preventing those who are not worthy from discovering its true power.  
Pinkie: Oh, so we are giving it to Principal Celestia.  
Sunset: We are quite worthy of the gauntlet.  
John: We've done it before.  
Cloak 1: If you knew what was best for you, you'd leave now and never return.  
Chris: Let me speak to them. (To Cloak 1) What do they call you, Guardians of old?  
Cloak 1: We have been named the cloaks.  
Sweetie Belle: Oh, a simplicity thing like the Black Riders.  
Cloak 1: Exactly. Turn around now, friends.  
Cloak 2: Yes, turn around now!  
Cloak 3: Turn around before it's too late.  
Cloak 1: I thought we agreed I was going to do all the talking.  
Cloak 2: Sorry, I got caught up in the excitement.  
Chris: There's only one way to handle this.

(Chris holds up a bag.)

Pinkie: Ooh, are we gonna have pudding?  
Chris: No. It's something no wizard should be without.  
Pinkie: Can I have some?  
Chris: No.  
Pinkie: Aw.  
Chris: Now they might seem mighty, but their power is nothing more than mere fool of a Tookery, compared to something wielded by an ishtari.

(Chris holds up a pine cone.)

Sunset: What?!

(Chris tosses it down and goes back to the others.)

Trixie: What are you doing?  
Chris: Wait.

(The pine cone explodes.)

Sunset: Cool!  
Chris: There. Now let's head-

(They're about to go through when they see that the Cloaks are still there.)

Chris: ... Aren't you supposed to be running for water? Or something?

(Cloak 1 roars as the skies darken.)

Chris: ... Uh-oh.  
Sunset: I'll handle this.

(Sunset walks up.)

Sunset: Cloaks, are you the ones who are on this quest?  
Cloak 1: No.  
Sunset: Then may I ask who is?  
Cloak 1: You.  
Sunset: Exactly. Now, if you were to go through this challenge and face yourself, logically you'd have to kill yourself.  
Cloak 1: I suppose.  
Sunset: So why don't you stop worrying about what you have to do since you've already decided to kill yourself if you ever decided to go on this quest and me, who's still mulling it over?  
Cloak 1: ... Try it.

(Sunset tries to push one of the Cloaks over, but they don't bend at all.)

Sunset: Come on! Come on! ... Okay, try this.

(Sunset launches a fireball, but as the smoke clears, they're as fine as before.)

Sunset: ... Uh-oh.

(She backs up as Cloak 1 uses his hands to create a blue ball of energy that he releases, and it blasts away a part of the road.)

Pinkie: Ooh...  
Trixie: Wet yourselves and run!

(They run back and then charge through their ranks and go forward.)

Cloak 1: After them!

(As they pursue, they fail to notice Sombra standing at the point where Pinkie's breadcrumbs were stepped on as he looks on. Cut to Team 1 walking down their road.)

Rob: Well that's lucky.

(They come across a chair.)

Rob: Tired my friends?  
Everyone: Yes.  
Rob: As am I, but we have quite a problem. One chair and nine of us. Now I'm sure there's a perfectly natural adult way to deal with this. Dibs!  
Doug: Aw.

(Rob relaxes on the chair.)

Rainbow Dash: Now remember, time is of the essence, so we must not fall asleep.  
Scootaloo: Right!

(Doug goes to Rob.)

Doug: Might I bring up something troubling to you, Rob?  
Rob: If I said no, would it matter?  
Doug: No. Now, don't you think it's odd that something so easy to carry as a chair would be left here?  
Rob: What are you talking about?  
Doug: It's almost as if someone was waiting here for awhile.  
Rob: That's a good point.  
Doug: Almost as if someone was watching us.  
Rob: Actually, that's a really, really good point.  
Doug: Are you frightened?  
Rob: ... Yes?  
Doug: Not nearly frightened enough. We all need to be on our guard.  
Rob: Yeah...  
Doug: Make sure we're well prepared.  
Rob: Yeah.  
Doug: Don't trust anyone you don't know personally.  
Rob: Yeah!  
Doug: We need...  
Rob: Yeah?  
Doug: A music number!  
Rob: WHAT?!  
Doug: You know that old tale of Ichabod Crane?  
Rob: What's that got to do with-?  
Doug: You know there's a song that sends chills down one's blood. We can sing it and put the whole group on guard.  
Rob: Good point.  
Doug: Alright, everyone, come around. Come around. As any would know, in New York, there was a soldier who lost his head during the revolution...  
Now gather 'round, and I'll elucidate  
Of what goes on outside when it gets late.  
Along about midnight the ghosts and banshees  
Get together for their nightly jamborees.  
There's things with horns and saucer eyes!  
Some with fangs about this size.  
Applejack: Some are fat.  
Applebloom: And some are thin.  
Rob: And some don't even wear their skin.  
Doug: Oh, I'm telling you buddy; it's a frightful sight,  
To see what goes on the dead of night.

(A wind blows as Scootaloo jumps onto Rainbow Dash's back as she comforts her.)

Doug: _When spooks have a midnight jamboree...  
They break it up with fiendish glee...  
Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed  
Is the Headless Horseman. He's the worst.  
_Rarity: _That's right,  
He's the fright.  
On Halloween night.  
_Doug: _For when he goes a jogging 'cross the land...  
Carrying his noggin in his hand...  
Demons take one look and groan  
And hit the road for parts unknown.  
_Applebloom: _Beware,  
Take care.  
He rides alone.  
_Doug: _There's no spook like a spook who's spurned.  
They don't like him, and he's really burned.  
He swears to the longest day he's dead...  
He'll show them that he can get a head.  
_  
(Rob decides to join in.)

Rob: _They say he's tired of his flaming top.  
He's got a yearn to make a swap.  
So he rides one night each year,  
To find a head in a hallow there!  
_Twilight: _He likes 'em little.  
He likes 'em big.  
_Fluttershy: _Parted in the middle  
Or a wig.  
_Rob: _Black or white or even red,  
_Doug: _The Headless Horseman needs a head!  
_Everyone: _With a hip-hip and a clippity clop,  
He's out looking for a top to chop!  
So don't try to figure out a plan!  
You can't reason with a Headless Man!  
_Doug: _Now if you doubt this tale is so,  
One met that spook many years ago.  
Now he didn't stop for a second look,  
But made for a bridge as fast as he could.  
For once you cross that bridge my friend,  
The ghost is through his power ends!  
_Rob: _So when we're riding home night,  
Make for the bridge with all our might.  
He'll be down in a hallow there.  
He needs a head!  
Look out! Beware!  
_Everyone: _With a hip-hip and a clippity clop,  
He's out looking for a top to chop!  
So don't try to figure out a plan!  
You can't reason with a Headless Man!  
_Scootaloo: Wow... So... Is he real?  
Doug: Who knows anymore. The point is to keep our guard up.  
Scootaloo: Right! ... Mm...  
Rainbow Dash: Fear not, o my good friend. Even if the Horsemen is real, he lives in New York.  
Scootaloo: Right! That's right! Absolutely no Headless Horseman.  
Applebloom: Besides, with all of us standin' together, he don't stand a chance.  
Applejack: Right ya are!  
Fluttershy: Um... R-Rob, are you guys sure that some g-ghost didn't leave this chair behind, like maybe something from Silent Hill?  
Doug: Oh, if they wanted us, we'd be in the Other World by now. No need to worry about that, just keep your guard up.  
Fluttershy: Mm.  
Rarity: Really though, why are we dawdling here?  
Doug: Good point. We must go forth and take the adventure that is sent us.  
Rob: Right, so-  
Derpy: Hey, Rob!

(They turn to see Derpy at the road.)

Rarity: Why Derpy!  
Rob: What, what, what are you doing here?!  
Derpy: Is it alright if Roger pawns a Ming vase for more Poker money?  
Rob: WHAT?!  
Derpy: That's all I wanted ta know! Thank you!  
Doug: Hey, Derpy, what's with that ring?

(Derpy holds out her hand as a ring with a pink gemstone is on it.)

Derpy: Oh, it's been in the family for a really, really, really long time.  
Doug: Oh. Well, see you around.  
Derpy: Okay, bye!  
Rob: Later. Alright people, let's get moving!

(They walk on.)

Rob: Man this thing's so difficult to follow! Who would've thought that a chain letter would be so difficult?  
Everyone: A CHAIN LETTER?!  
Rob: Shouldn't have said that.  
Fluttershy: We've been following a chain letter this whole time?!  
Applebloom: Jerk.  
Rob: Okay, it may have come from an anonymous source, but I swear it's legit! Just look at Cat! That thing isn't guarding nothing! Come on, we're still on a quest and-

(A very familiar laugh is heard.)

Scootaloo (squeaky): What was that?  
Voice: Yeehahahahah!  
Twilight: Oh, you've gotta be joking!

(They turn to see a sight that stops their blood cold. The sight of the Headless Horseman and his flaming pumpkin in his hand.)

Horseman: Yeehahahahah!  
Applejack: He aint takin' us without a fight!  
Rob: You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting.  
Rarity: Like what?  
Rob: Like getting the hell outta here!

(They all run off as the Horseman pursues. Cut to Team 2 as they run from the Cloaks as they arrive at a bridge.)

Chris: Lead them on, Sunset. This foe is beyond any of you, and swords are of no use here!

(Chris pulls out a replica of Glamdring as the others stop at the other side.)

John: Chris, come on!  
Chris: You cannot pass!

(A blue blast fries Chris' hat but he stands firm.)

Chris: I am a servant of the Secret Fire! Wielder of the Flame of Arnor! You cannot pass!

(The Cloaks come closer.)

Chris: Back from this bridge, or I shall knock you into the abyss! Go back to the Shadows!

(The Cloaks keep coming.)

Chris: Then fall, spawn of Melkor! FALL!

(Chris sends a bolt that knocks them off balance, but they keep coming.)

Chris: YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!

(Chris strikes the bridge with his staff as it shatters, and the Cloaks survive falling in, but Chris loses his footing an clutches the side as Sweetie Belle goes to him.)

John: Kid, no!  
Sweetie Belle: CHRIS!  
Chris: ... Fly you fools...

(Chris drops down.)

Sweetie Belle: NOOOOO!

(Chris then walks back up.)

Chris: What are you waiting, for?! I said, fly!

(They rush off together as the Cloaks pursue as Cloak 1 stops to catch his breath.)

Cloak 2: Enough with the magic, you know what too much of it does to you. Besides, you're a lousy shot.  
Cloak 1: You're right.

(Cloak 1 picks up a sword.)

Cloak 1: This is all I need.

(They rush to a playground.)

Pinkie: Oh boy! Can we stop there?  
Sunset: ... Of course we will.  
Trixie: What about the Cloaks?  
Sunset: Let them come.

(They get onto the ground as the Cloaks arrive. The Cloaks charge as they begin fighting. Trixie is mostly just avoiding sword strikes.)

Trixie: Come on! I'm just a teenager dressed like a beaver! Cut me some slack!  
Cloak 3: No!

(Cloak 1 goes to Sweetie Belle.)

Sweetie Belle: Catch me if you can!

(Sweetie Belle slides down a covered Slide as Cloak 1 follows.)

Cloak 1: Ah! This slide was not built for a husky gentleman!  
Sweetie Belle: Exactly!

(Sweetie Belle hops off to help Trixie. John then uses a slider to kick Cloak 2 when it goes back before she can swing again.)

John: That went better than I thought.

(Sunset makes a fire shield around the swing set to give the gang a chance to breathe and get reorganized, just after Cloak 1 gets out of the Slide. Once the fight resumes, John knocks Cloak 1's sword out of his hand and grabs it at the bridge as the other Cloaks trap him.)

John: Prepare to meet Kali! ... In Hell!

(John slams the sword down as it does nothing.)

John: Wow. Fine craftsmanship.  
Cloak 1: Yeah, no kidding.

(John gives the sword back and pokes Cloak 1 in the eye as he rushes off.)

Pinkie: Stupefy!

(Pinkie blasts the Cloaks back as John joins her, but a stray attack knocks her down, making her drop her wand.)

John: Pinkie Pie!

(John takes Pinkie's hand as she goes halfway down a slide where a Cloak is waiting, along with her wand at the bottom of the slide.)

John: Pinkie.

(Pinkie reaches for her wand.)

John: Don't do it, Pinkie!  
Pinkie: I can make it!  
John: Pinkie, give me your other hand, honey! I can't hold you!  
Pinkie: I can make it!

(Pinkie begins slipping.)

John: Give me your other hand-

(Pinkie slips.)

John: PINKIE PIE!

(Pinkie reaches the bottom as Cloak 3 raises his sword when Pinkie raises her retrieved wand.)

Pinkie: Impedimenta!

(Cloak 3 slows down as she quickly goes back up.)

John: ... Nice work.  
Pinkie: Thank you.

(Eventually, they're all backed up into a corner as the Cloaks advance.)

Sunset: It's hopeless. We can't win.  
Sweetie Belle: I wish that news report wasn't aired. I wish none of this was happening.  
Chris: ... So do all who live to see such times, but that is not up to us to decide. All we have to decide is what to do... With the time that is given to us.

(They nod and all charge forward. Cut to the gang running from the pursuing Headless Horseman as Doug stops.)

Rob: Doug, wait! That Gauntlet isn't worth it!  
Doug: We've nearly gotten our heads cut off by that thing, and we nearly got mauled, we've come too far to retreat!

(Everyone nods and charges as Scootaloo goes up and kicks the Horseman as the horse rears, knocking Scootaloo back as the Horseman raises his sword when Applebloom intercepts him.)

Applebloom: Back you devil!

(Applebloom blocks the blow as Doug uses the temporary imbalance to knock the Horseman off as the horse goes riding into the woods as he stabs down at the chest as there's a gasp and the body disappears.)

Twilight: Oh thank God.  
Applebloom: It's alright, Scootaloo. It's-

(Scootaloo panics and holds her version of Sting to Applebloom's throat.)

Applebloom: Scootaloo, it's me. It's Applebloom.

(Scootaloo backs up and drops her sword as Applebloom picks it up, and Doug cleans Anduril.)

Scootaloo: ... I can't do this, Applebloom.  
Applebloom: I know, Scootaloo. It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here, much less dressed like this, but we are. It's like in all them stories we like to read and hear, Scootaloo. The ones that really mattered. They were filled with darkness and danger, and sometimes ya didn't wanna know the end. 'Cause how can the end be happy?

(Cut to Team 2 forcing the Cloaks into a tactical retreat.)

Applebloom (VO): How can the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?  
Sunset: VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!  
Applebloom: But in the end, it's only a passin' thing. this shadow. Even darkness has gotta pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines, it'll shine out all the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with ya, that meant something, even if you were too small ta understand why. But I think, Scootaloo, I do understand now. Folks in them stories had lots a chances of turning back, but they didn't. They kept goin', 'cause they were holding onto something.  
Scootaloo: What are we holding onto, Applebloom?

(Applebloom goes to Scootaloo.)

Applebloom: That there's some good in this world, Scootaloo and it's worth fightin' for, even if all we're fightin' for is just makin' sure we get ta that gauntlet, if only ta keep it safe.

(Everyone comes together as Doug goes to Rob.)

Doug: I think at last, we understand what really needs to be done, Mr. Bugie.

(Rob nods.)

Rob: On we go.

(They head off. Cut to Team 2 as they continue on their way.)

Pinkie: That was great!  
Sweetie Belle: I don't expect we'll see them anymore.  
Chris: We may yet, Sweetie Belle... We may yet, and they will bring with them retribution, but pay them no further heed. On with the adventure.  
Trixie: Say, you still have the map, don't you?  
Chris: Ha! What sort of half-baked wizard do you take me for?  
Trixie: Do you really want me to answer that?  
Chris: ... No.

(Pan down the road as the map is lying there on the ground.)

To Be Continued...


	2. Suburban Knights Part 2

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 2: Suburban Knights Part 2

(It opens as the gang's continuing their trek.)

Doug: You know, Rob, I can't help but feel you're slipping in and out of character.  
Rob: Well yeah, but it's kinda hard being me and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Doug: I know. It's just that the map says we must be in character in order to find the treasure. It helps us find our way, so it goes.  
Rob: Well tell me what this means, then. "You will ask which warrior which way to go. Which way do you think which warrior will show?" Now what does that mean?

(There's a clap of thunder.)

Everyone: Ah!

(They turn to see a middle-aged woman in a witch outfit.)

Witch: Hello.  
Scootaloo: Wow, this guy couldn't write worth a dime. Yo, you need a T in here for that pun to work!  
Witch: Well next time I see old Jaffers, I'll give him the info.  
Rob: So you knew Jaffers too, eh? Let me guess, you're the Witch Warrior.  
Witch: That's the whole kitten caboodle.  
Doug: Then tell us Witch Warrior, which way to Sombra's Hand?  
Witch: Take one hundred steps, turn left in the forest, keep going straight.  
Doug: Oh, thank you...  
Witch: But unfortunately, you have to pass by me in order to continue. It's my job as Good Witch of the Woods.  
Rob (chuckling): Really, you're the Good Witch of the Woods?  
Witch: Yeah.  
Twilight: So, are we supposed to be scared of you?  
Witch: If you could, yes.  
Rob: This should be easy.

(Rob pulls out his Lightsaber and turns it on as a bolt of lightning strikes down.)

Everyone: AHHHHH!  
Twilight: Okay, now I'm a little afraid.  
Witch: Neat, huh?  
Rob: Stupid chain letter. I knew I shouldn't have followed it. Why didn't any of you try to stop me?!  
Doug: We didn't know it was a chain letter until you told us just before we ran into the Horseman, and by then we couldn't just turn back!  
Witch: Chain letter? Didn't Jaffers send you?  
Rob: What?  
Witch: Jaffers is still in charge of this little game, isn't he?  
Rob: I'm sorry, Jaffers went missing thirty years ago.  
Witch: But if Jaffers didn't... Oh... Oh dear. Perhaps it's better if you die now rather than wait for what's coming. I know what chases you, and believe me, it's much kinder to smash your brains in and drink from your skulls.  
Rainbow Dash: Ew...!

(She creates a huge lightning storm.)

Rarity: What do we do?!  
Applejack: What makes ya think I know?!  
Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, Applebloom, stay close to- Where's Applebloom?!

(They see Applebloom going up to the Witch.)

Rob: Applebloom, where the heck are you going?!

(Applebloom hits the Witch in the stomach with a frying pan.)

Witch: Oh! Oh, you little brat! You haven't heard the last of me!

(The Witch disappears in a puff of smoke.)

Twilight: ... How did she do that?  
Doug: Twi, it's magic. You don't have to explain it.  
Rob: Don't be silly. Magic isn't something you just have.  
Doug: Really?! Then how'd she do all that?!  
Rob: ... Let's just keep moving.

(Doug sighs. Cut to the fallen map as a young girl goes to grab it when Sombra arrives and puts a cane over it.)

Sombra: Where did you find that?  
Girl: Just here. Is it yours?

(Sombra looks around.)

Girl: Excuse me, I asked if it was yours. Well if it isn't, I can take it to the Lost and Found. Or just throw it away. It looks like a little kid's scribbled all over it.

(Sombra quickly picks it up.)

Girl: So it is yours?

(The phone rings.)

Girl: Hello?  
Sombra: Is that your phone?  
Girl: Yeah.  
Sombra: Don't use that.  
Girl: Why not?  
Sombra: Just don't.  
Girl: Why?  
Sombra: What do you think of the 21st century?  
Girl: I don't know, I've only seen a little bit of it.  
Sombra: Does your cocoon of technological webbing keep you safe? Does it protect you from the real evils of this world? Do you feel better knowing what every man, woman, and child is doing at this very moment all across the spheres of existence? Every message, every podcast, Facebook, YouTube, Blip! Does it enrich your life?! Does it give you... Purpose...?  
Girl: Wh-what are you?

(Sombra walks off as a strike of lightning fries the girl, and he heads off. Cut to Team 2 as they walk on.)

Chris: The path is split. No more shall we wander naked in the dark. It is time to see where the next arrow lies.  
Trixie: He's checking the map.

(Chris checks his satchel as it's not there.)

Chris: Oh dear.  
Trixie: What oh dear? Did you lose the map?!  
Chris: I'm not saying that.  
Trixie: Well what are you saying?  
Chris: Well, I'm saying it now.

(Everyone groans.)

John: This is intolerable.  
Pinkie: We could look for a Thestral. They have an excellent sense of direction.  
Chris: Wait, wait. I think I remember what it said on the map. "If the path should split from left to right, grab a stone and say 'Give me light!'"  
Sunset: Pick up a stone and say "Give me Light"?  
Chris: At least I think so.  
John: Oh right. Like I'm just supposed to pick up a stone, stand here, and say "Give me Light"?

(John sees an image of a cloaked figure.)

John: AH!

(John drops the stone.)

Pinkie: What was that?  
John: None of you saw that?  
Pinkie: No.

(John picks up a stone again.)

John: You actually pick up a stone, and say "Give me Light."

(The figure appears again.)

John: AH!

(John drops the stone again.)

Sweetie Belle: I think I get it.

(Sweetie Belle picks up the stone.)

Sweetie Belle: Give me light!

(The figure appears again.)

Sweetie Belle: AH!  
Gatekeeper: SHUT UP! So puny mortals, you wish to know the correct path to Sombra's Hand?  
Sweetie Belle: Yes.  
Gatekeeper: Then follow these words closely, for I shall not repeat them. Go-

(Sweetie Belle sneezes and drops the rock.)

Sweetie Belle: Oops. Sorry. Sorry, everybody!  
John: Eh. Happens to the best of us.

(Sweetie Belle picks the stone back up.)

Sweetie Belle: Give me light.

(The figure appears again.)

Sweetie Belle: Hi.  
Gatekeeper: Shut up, you little brat! And stop dropping the rocks! They get terrible reception!  
Sweetie Belle: Sorry.  
Gatekeeper: Good... Now go to the-

(Sweetie Belle's cell phone rings.)

Sweetie Belle: Oh, hold on.

(Sweetie Belle picks it up.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey Mom. ... Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going on a quest with my friends. ... Okay, I love you too, Mom. ... Alright good-bye.

(She hangs up.)

Sweetie Belle: Sorry about that.  
Gatekeeper: Eh. I have some family stuff as well; just keep holding onto the rock this time. Got it?  
Sweetie Belle: Yes sir.  
Gatekeeper: Alright, go to the right. Got it?  
Sweetie Belle: Yes.  
Gatekeeper: Good. Now get outta here, and never bother me again!  
Sweetie Belle: Bye!

(Sweetie Belle drops the rock.)

Sweetie Belle: He said we go to the right.

(They nod and are about to head off when they stop and stare. Sweetie Belle turns around to see Sombra standing there.)

John: Who are you?

(Sombra walks up.)

Sweetie Belle: Excuse me, can we help you?

(Sombra hands Sweetie Belle the map.)

Sombra: I believe you dropped this.  
Sweetie Belle: Oh, thank you! Hey wanna-

(He's gone.)

Sweetie Belle: That was weird.

(Sweetie Belle hands the map back to Chris.)

Sweetie Belle: Here you go, Chris.  
Chris: Thanks.

(They take one step when they run into the Cloaks again.)

John: Oh you've got to be joking!  
Chris: RUN LIKE CHILDREN!

(They run forward again, breaking through as the Cloaks stand calmly.)

Cloak 1: Unleash the fire of a thousand arrows.  
Cloak 2: You mean the machine gun?  
Cloak 1: Yes.

(Cloak 2 fires a machine gun as they look.)

Sunset: Ooh, they made this too easy with this costume.

(Sunset melts the machine gun with a blue fire ball and then raises a fire wall to give them time to escape.)

Sunset: Well that was fun.

(They then head off as Sweetie Belle trips and hits her head on the road, rolling down a slope into the forest.)

Sunset: Oh man, that was awesome! I'm liking this character more and more!  
Trixie: Okay...  
Chris: Wait a minute! Where's Sweetie Belle?!  
John: Oh Rarity is gonna kill us for this one.

(Sweetie Belle wakes up, groaning as she's sore but nothing seems sprained or broken so she wanders around for the path when she comes across the Cloaks in a meadow.)

Cloak 3: Dear today, dear yesterday, and I'll be danged if it isn't dear tomorrow.  
Cloak 2: We've got a job to do. Those fools don't know what they're messing with.

(Sweetie Belle turns around when Cloak 1 is there.)

Sweetie Belle: AH!

(Sweetie Belle holds up her sword as Cloak 1 goes to her, but she holds it up.)

Sweetie Belle: You and your friends stay back!  
Cloak 1: There's nothing for it. Sooner or later, you'll get tired.  
Sweetie Belle: Well, you're into games and stuff since you're following Jaffers game, right?  
Cloak 1: Yes.  
Sweetie Belle: So why don't we have a game of riddles? I win, you let me go back to my friends.  
Cloak 3: And if she loses, what then?  
Cloak 2: Well if she loses, then we turn her into one of us.  
Cloak 1: Yes, if you lose, we will turn you into one of us, body and soul.  
Sweetie Belle: ... Fair enough.

(Cut to the gang arriving at a house as they go in.)

Rob: Hello?

(They look around.)

Rob: Hello?!  
Twilight: Are you sure about this? We can't just break into someone's home.  
Rob: Well Twilight, it's what the map says. "Go down the Chestnut, nearest in sight, where the brick castles lay, third one on the right." This is Chestnut Road, and this is the third house on the right, so it has to be it.  
Scootaloo: I hope you're right.  
Rainbow Dash: So friends, in the name of the Tisroc (may he live forever), let us move forward.  
Rob: Right. Let's check downstairs.

(They turn as Derpy's there.)

Derpy: Hey Rob!  
Rob: What did Roger do now?  
Derpy: Oh, he wanted to know if you were saving a big smelly jar of black jelly for something.  
Rob: That old jar of caviar? That was a graduation present. Tell him to go nuts.  
Derpy: Okay! Bye!

(They head down as an overweight man is watching Reefer Madness.)

Rob: Oh dear. This place is occupied.  
Doug: Maybe he knows Jaffers like everyone else we've run across.  
Applebloom: I'll ask!  
Applejack: Applebloom-!  
Rarity: Oh dear.

(Applebloom pats the man's leg.)

Man: Yeah?  
Applebloom: Howdy. We were wonderin' if ya knew a guy named Chuck Jaffers?  
Man: You playing that game he made?  
Applebloom: Yup.  
Man: Right over to your right.  
Applebloom: Thank ya kindly, sir.

(They head off.)

Rob: That was easy.  
Rarity: Quite.

(They go there and find a book with a green gem in it.)

Rob: Huh.  
Twilight: What is it?

(Rob thumbs through it.)

Doug: Looks like a book of spells.  
Rob: "Energy beams. Tracking spells."  
Fluttershy: Um, Rob, I think I see a bookmark there. I wonder what that page says.

(Rob goes to it.)

Rob: Kloktu Burata Necktie.

(The book glows as Rob drops it, and Jaffers appears, looking the same as when he disappeared.)

Jaffers: Whoa... What a rush, man...

(Cut to Sombra as he stops and looks over his shoulder. He then rushes onwards. Cut back to the others.)

Twilight: Hey, that's the guy from the news report!  
Rob: Yeah, you're Chuck Jaffers.  
Jaffers: Guilty.  
Doug: What the heck were you doing in a book?  
Jaffers: Oh, well that's Sombra's book, man. He's the one who put me in there.  
Rob: Wait a minute, Sombra? As in Sombra's Hand Sombra? He did this?  
Jaffers: Oh yeah, he found out what I was doing and wasn't too happy about it. That dude is messed up.  
Rob: How long have you been in there?  
Jaffers: Well um... What year is it?  
Scootaloo: 2014.  
Jaffers: Thirty years, man! That's gotta be a record!  
Rarity: So, what have you been doing trapped in a book this whole time?  
Jaffers: Reading mostly. A lot of reading.  
Rob: Guess that was a stupid question, but who is this Sombra guy, and how do you know him?  
Jaffers: Well at first I thought he was just a hardcore D&D player, a little too hardcore. I was researching a larp I wanted to write called "Gauntlet of Power". He seemed into it, a little too into it. So I was doing some research into the gauntlet, and he was obsessed with it, too obsessed with it. He went on and on about how he'd been searching for it for all these years, and I dug it, man. I really dug it. The way he made it sound, he made it sound all real. A little too real.  
Rob: Enough with that, we get it!  
Jaffers: Sorry. Anyway, that's when it hit me. It was real, but by then it was too late.  
Doug: I'm guessing you're a slow thinker.  
Jaffers: Definitely, man. Anyway, he grabbed all of my research, everything on the Gauntlet and high-tailed it. Then, using the last clues I assembled from Tobin's Spirit Guide, I finally found where the Gauntlet was buried, but I couldn't let him have it. I knew that if he ever got his hands on that device, it'd be bad voodoo for everybody, so I tried to banish him into this book, but that didn't go as well as I'd planned.  
Rainbow Dash: That is all too clear.  
Jaffers: Fortunately, I left the bookmark in the book, so you picked up right where I left off. The resurrection spell.  
Rob: Well what about the Gauntlet?  
Jaffers: Oh, I hid it in another location. That's what the game and map were for, so only the True of Heart could find it.  
Fluttershy: Um, if you don't mind me asking, why couldn't Sombra find it?  
Jaffers: Oh, Sombra has no love of games and no heart to screw around with stuff like riddles, man. You have to have dreams, imagination, the brains of a five-year-old.  
Applejack: ... Fair enough.  
Jaffers: This whole thing I wrote is a quest. Something for those who love fantasy. Who wanna keep it alive, man. Unlike him. That's why I had my friends serve as obstacles.  
Scootaloo: Obstacles?  
Rob: Wait a minute, those nutballs chasing us are your friends?  
Jaffers: Well yeah. I even taught them a bunch of magic that Sombra taught me. Dark stuff, dude.  
Twilight: So that's why they could do all those things.  
Rob: What was with the giant fire-breathing panther?  
Jaffers: I was kinda strapped for time when I chose him.  
Rob: Well it just seemed a little lackluster when you stopped and thought about it.  
Jaffers: That's why he was the first obstacle. Anyway, as I said, once Sombra found out what I was up to, he banished me into the book. Well until you guys came along. Hey, did you guys ever hear of a president worse than Carter?  
Doug: Later. What I don't get is why he just left the book here.  
Jaffers: Well I guess he just figured no one would ever look for it here.  
Rob: I can see that, but Jaffers, where'd that Sombra guy come from?  
Jaffers: Oh, that is an epic tale, for many centuries ago- Wait, who are you guys anyway?  
Rob: Oh, we're college freshmen. We're looking for the Gauntlet.  
Jaffers: Wait, so you're all just nineteen-year-olds?  
Rob: Yup.  
Jaffers: And you got through Cat, that apparition of the Headless Horseman, and the Good Witch of the Woods all by yourselves?  
Fluttershy: Well we weren't by ourselves. We had each other.  
Applejack: And a course a stirrin' speech by my little sister, Applebloom.  
Jaffers: Whoa, sweet man! Like the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, but there are nine of you.  
Rob: Well actually there are fourteen of us, but they're using the other path.  
Jaffers: Oh, fair enough. Well, later dudes. I'm the last obstacle to the Gauntlet, and I'm thirty years late for work. See you and your other friends there.  
Everyone: Later!

(They head off as he follows after grabbing a satchel.)

Jaffers: Hey Jack, thanks for letting me stay here, thirty years. I was trapped in a book.  
Jack: Awesome.

(Cut to the Cloaks and Sweetie Belle after they finish up lunch.)

Sweetie Belle: Thanks for letting me eat before we played.  
Cloak 1: Eh. We always get too much for everybody.  
Sweetie Belle: Alright, I'll go first. Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they all stand still.  
Cloak 3: Teeth?  
Sweetie Belle: Yup.  
Cloak 3: Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless it bites, mouthless it mutters.  
Sweetie Belle: ... Just a minute.  
Cloak 2: Oh, oh, I know!  
Cloak 3: Shut up!

(Sweetie Belle thinks as she feels a breeze.)

Sweetie Belle: Wind. It's wind! Of course it is.  
Cloak 1: Your turn.  
Sweetie Belle: A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet inside, golden treasure is hid.  
Cloak 2: Um... Um... Well...  
Sweetie Belle: Give up?  
Cloak 2: Hold on! Give us a chance! Geez! ... Oh... Eggs.  
Sweetie Belle: Right. You're turn.  
Cloak 2: I have one for you. All things, it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers, gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to mewl.  
Sweetie Belle: Hm... Oh, I know! Time! The answer is time!  
Cloak 1: Oh geez. Alright, you ask the last question, your last chance.  
Sweetie Belle: Alright then. Um... Uh... If you know me, you'll want to share me, but if you share me, I'll be gone. What am I?  
Cloak 1: That isn't from the Hobbit.  
Sweetie Belle: I know. Now just answer it.  
Cloak 1: ... A pumpkin?  
Sweetie Belle: Sorry, wrong. Either of you want a try?  
Cloak 2: Candy?  
Sweetie Belle: Nope.  
Cloak 3: Nothing!  
Sweetie Belle: Wrong. The answer was a secret.  
Cloak 1: Clever girl. Well, off you go.

(Sweetie Belle walks off as she rejoins the others.)

Pinkie: Sweetie Belle! Are you alright?!  
Sweetie Belle: Yup.  
Trixie: What happened?  
Sweetie Belle: I got the cloaks off our back with a game of riddles.  
John: Wow. Looks like you lucked out, and they went to the space between spaces.  
Sweetie Belle: Really?  
John: Nah, I just wanted to say that.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!  
Sunset: I'm just glad you're back.  
Sweetie Belle: Me too, and I think I found something while I've been with you.  
Chris: What would that be?  
Sweetie Belle: My courage.  
Chris: Good. You'll need it.  
Pinkie: What are we standing around here for? There's magic to find! ... Ooh! Maybe our next obstacle will be a gnarkle!  
Sweetie Belle: So how close are we?  
Sunset: Pretty close. we've only got one more place to go.

(Cut to Jack's house as Sombra arrives.)

Jack: Uh... You here for that game?  
Sombra: I am in no mood for games. Where is Jaffers?  
Jack: Oh, he got out of the book.  
Sombra: So he's loose.  
Jack: I guess so. I was about to get some popcorn before I popped in Young Frankenstein. You want some?

(Sombra grabs him by the arm.)

Sombra: You've made an alter to this false crystal ball and made it a god, haven't you? A god of brightly colored nonsense. Smallville, Arrow, Friends, Scrubs, Cougar Town, Glee! Coliseums for the damned! You'd rather watch greater failures make less of a difference than you. That makes you far worse than a soulless talking head. That makes you... A human being.  
Jack: Dude, I was just offering you popcorn.  
Sombra: What do you think of the 21st century?  
Jack: It sucks except for the technology.

(Sombra rips out Jack's heart as he falls over as Sombra gasps and goes to a mirror as he removes his glasses to reveal green eyes with red irises.)

Sombra: No more magic for now. I must remember to keep one of the brats alive long enough to ask how they do it.

(Sombra walks off. Cut to Team 1 as they trudge on.)

Twilight: So what do we do now?  
Rob: I don't know. I tried giving a call, but I can't reach anybody.  
Fluttershy: Maybe that mean old Sombra is messing with the reception.  
Rob: Or my phone is just a piece of junk.  
Doug: Rob, maybe we should figure out a strategy in case we run into Sombra.  
Rob: Oh yeah?  
Applejack: Ya know Rob-  
Rob: Alright, I've had it! Everybody just shut up! This whole character larping thing didn't work, alright?! It was a total waste of time! We wouldn't even be in this mess if that news report and the chain letter hadn't shown up! I don't even wanna find the Gauntlet anymore! So that makes me a weak person, I don't care! I'm sick of trying to think like Obi-Wan Kenobi while leading this team! It hasn't worked at all anyway! It's not worth the effort!  
Twilight: But what if Sombra finds it?  
Rarity: Yeah, from the sound of it, everyone's going to be screwed if he gets a hold of it.  
Rob: Oh come on! How do we even know this Sombra guy is still alive? How could he live for so long?  
Doug: It's gotta be magic.  
Rob: Yeah well I'm willing to admit I was wrong. Magic is serious business, but... But this is just too big for us! We're only freshmen in college and high school! You know what, I'm starting to get sick to death of this stuff! I'm sick of people like the Sith always being able to use Force Lightning and other dirty tricks on me while I have to fight fair! For goodness' sake! Can't they just use a normal Lightsaber?! Can't they play fair?! And I'm sick of characters in all the great fantasy works getting killed off here and there! Satine was killed?! Why did they have to kill Satine?! And how come I've only won two fights in all the Star Wars films?! What the hell?! I beat Darth Maul once, but then he hands my butt to me during the Clone Wars?! If I find the idiot who started that chain letter, I'll-! ... It's Sombra... Sombra sent that chain letter. He was waiting for someone to go after it. Someone clever enough.  
Scootaloo: And greedy.  
Rob: And ingenious enough.  
Scootaloo: And greedy.  
Rob: And determined enough to follow through with it.  
Scootaloo: And greedy.  
Rob: Quiet.  
Twilight: Well if that's true, how could he be following us?  
Fluttershy: Well the book said something about a tracking spell. Maybe he's tracking the map.  
Rob: But we don't have the actual map... Team 2 does!  
Rarity: Sweetie Belle...  
Rob: He must be tracking that to the Gauntlet!  
Rarity: And we can't contact them.  
Applejack: Hoo-doggie! We gotta get there before they do!  
Rob: You're right! Rainbow Dash, inspire us! Say something encouraging!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay.  
_Bravely bold Sir Robert,  
Brought forth from Canterlot.  
He was not afraid to die,  
O, brave Sir Robert!  
He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways!  
Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robert!  
He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp!  
Or to have his eyes gouged out!  
And his elbows broken!  
His knee caps torn and split!  
And his body burned away!  
And his limbs all hacked and mangled!  
Brave Sir Robert!  
_Rob: Okay, that's enough singing for now, Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry. I still owed you for the DeLorean thing.  
Rob: Fair enough. Now come on everybody! We've got to find that thing and fast! This is no game anymore!

(They walk two steps when a three-headed knight walks out.)

Three-Headed Knight: Halt! Who art thou?!  
Doug: We are a group of people on a quest for Sombra's Hand.  
Three-Headed Knight: You're after Sombra's Hand?  
Applebloom: Yup.  
Head 1: In that case I shall have to kill you.  
Head 2: Shall I? I don't think so.  
Head 1: Well what do I think?  
Head 3: I think kill 'em.  
Head 2: Oh, let's be nice to them.  
Head 1: Oh shut up! Now quick, get the sword out! I want to chop one of their heads off!  
Head 2: Oh cut your own head off!  
Head 3: Yes, do us all a favor.  
Head 1: What?!  
Head 3: Yapping on all the time!  
Head 2: You're lucky. You're not next to him.  
Head 1: What do you mean?  
Head 2: You snore.  
Head 1: Oh, I don't!  
Head 3: Anyway, you've got bad breath.  
Head 1: Only because you don't brush my teeth!  
Head 2: Oh let's stop arguing and go have tea with the Cloaks.  
Head 1: Alright, alright, we'll kill 'em first, and then have tea and biscuits.  
Head 2: Yes.  
Head 3: Oh, not biscuits.  
Head 1: Alright, alright! Not biscuits! But let's kill 'em anyway!  
Three-Headed Knight: Right.

(They look on as Scootaloo's walked up.)

Head 1: A little girl wants to die first?  
Head 2: Aw... What have you got?  
Scootaloo: This.

(Scootaloo holds the light of the Evenstar up as it glows, blinding the knight who tumbles away.)

Scootaloo: Yes!  
Rob: Great work, Scootaloo, let's go!

(They rush off. Cut to Team 2 as they arrive at a house.)

Trixie: So, this seems to be the last location.  
Pinkie: How do we get in?  
Sunset: Allow me.

(Sunset rings the doorbell as a blonde girl of their age opens the door.)

Sunset: Hello I-  
Girl: Oh, are you guys part of my grandpa's game thingy?  
Sunset: Wait, you know about that?  
Girl: Of course. This was my grandma and grandpa's house before he went missing.  
John: He had a wife?  
Girl: Yeah, she was a fellow D&D player.  
Sweetie Belle: Cool. So, it says we have to get beneath the floor to find a Voice of the Ancient World, and it will lead us to the Gauntlet.  
Girl: Oh yeah, he's in the basement.  
John: Thank goodness. For a minute there, I thought you were a nutter.

(They go to the basement and find a box that says "Voice of the Ancient World".)

Chris: Something tells me it's in there.  
John: Looks like the box of a carpenter.  
Sweetie Belle: It says that the voice has been around longer than time itself, and that it has all the answers we need.  
John: Well here goes nothing.

(John opens the box as a ball of light comes out of it.)

Voice: Yeah, what?  
Chris: Are you the Voice of the Ancient World?  
Voice: Yeah, what about it?  
Pinkie: You sound like the Angry Video Game Nerd.  
Voice: And you sound like you guzzle helium like it's water, so what's it to ya?  
Pinkie: How rude.  
Voice: What do ya expect?! I've been stuck in a freaking box for thirty freaking years! Now what do you kids want? I'm a voice. I've got stuff to do.  
Sunset: You know, you're not very nice.  
Voice: Oh hey guess what?  
Sunset: What?  
Voice: F-  
Trixie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're getting carried away here. Look... Voice... We're not here to start anything. We're just here to learn about the Gauntlet, Sombra's Hand.  
Voice: Are you Mrs. Beaver?  
Trixie: ... It was all Trixie could find at the costume shop.  
Voice: Alright. So Sombra's Hand. Now that I know a great deal about.  
Trixie: How much do you know?  
Voice: Everything...

(Flash to oil paintings depicting the story the Voice tells.)

Voice: Long ago, in the early years before the Common Era, there lived two good friends, an alchemist and a sorcerer. The alchemist was named Star-Swirl, the sorcerer was named Sombra. Both were the absolute masters of their craft. Star-Swirl taught Sombra the ways of science, chemistry, metal and wheels. In turn, Sombra taught Star-Swirl the ways of magic, spells, sorcery, and the secret rites of the occult. But then the great king summoned Star-Swirl to his throne, for he was his most trusted adviser. The king told Star-Swirl he wanted to devote all his power into creating the strongest force on Earth. So, he asked which was more powerful, science or magic. If magic was chosen, Sombra would be put in charge, and though Star-Swirl was a good friend, he knew that Sombra had a dark, brooding heart, and could not risk his power possibly destroying the land. So Star-Swirl responded "In reason and science is where our future lies." The King agreed and gave Star-Swirl all the control he needed to perfect his craft. Once word reached Sombra of this news, he felt betrayed and challenged Star-Swirl in a battle to the death. Sombra created a magic stone that would give him unlimited power. He attached the stone to his gauntlet, also known as Sombra's Hand. But Star-Swirl, through the science of alchemy, crafted a ring made from lodestone that could reflect Sombra's magic back to him. So the battle begun. The two fought for hours, science versus magic, light vs. dark. Mountains crumbled and the world shook. But in the end it was Star-Swirl who rose triumphant. But because of their friendship, Star-Swirl did not kill him. Instead, he removed the gauntlet and buried it somewhere safe in the depths of the Earth. For every time a sorcerer uses magic he drains his life force, and the gauntlet was the only thing that gave Sombra eternal magic with no repercussions. So Sombra stopped using magic, allowing him to live longer and longer, watching the world of magic fade, and the world of science and technology consume the Earth. Thus he spent the rest of his days vowing to find the gauntlet again, and destroy the pitiful world that science and technology had created.  
Everyone: Wow...  
John: How is it that this Sombra can live so long?  
Voice: One of the first spells he cast with the Gauntlet was eternal youth, so he can live as long as he wants, so long as he doesn't use anymore magic.  
Sweetie Belle: What happened to Star-Swirl? What happened to him and his creations?  
Voice: Heck if I know. He probably died like anyone else, his creations passed down through time setting off a chain of events that led to the technological world we see today.  
Sunset: But that bit about magic draining someone's life doesn't make sense. A bunch of us use magic loads of times and don't feel any ill effects.  
Voice: What do you have that's magical?  
Sweetie Belle: The Spells of Asteroth, and his Star.  
Voice: That explains that. The Star's become to you what Sombra's Hand was to Sombra. You kids can cast spells until you're a hundred.  
Trixie: Sweet.  
Pinkie: You know, we're actually trying the find the Gauntlet that Sombra's looking for. You know where it is?  
Voice: Of course I do! I'm the one who told Jaffers where it originally was, ya idiot!  
Pinkie: So where is it now?  
Voice: I aint telling you guys that!  
Sweetie Belle: Why not?  
Voice: 'Cause no matter who finds it, it'll find its way to Sombra if it's ever unearthed again! I told Jaffers this quest idea was stupid! In fact, I'm done with this! I'm heading off right now to stop anyone else from finding the danged thing!

(The Voice flies off.)

John: Well that led us nowhere.

(They go back up as the girl's there.)

Girl: Sorry about the Voice. He can get antsy. Anyway, Grandpa told my Grandma who told my dad who told me that after you guys showed up, I'm supposed to give you this.

(The girl hands them a sheet of paper.)

Girl: It says exactly where Sombra's Hand is.

(They look, and their eyes nearly bug out of their heads.)

John: Oh you've...

(Cut to Team 1 as they've already arrived there.)

Rarity: Got to be...

(Cut back to Team 2.)

Trixie: Freaking...

(Cut back to Team 1.)

Rob: KIDDING ME!

(Cut to the area they started.)

Rob: It's right back where we started?!  
Doug: I know something being in the last place you'd look's a tradition in fantasy, but really?! Right where we started?! We could have just grabbed it and spent the rest of the day looking it over?!  
Twilight: That is bull plop! BULL PLOP!

(Cut to Team 2 as they head off.)

John: I hate today.  
Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie needs to get out of this stupid Beaver costume.  
Chris: Hold up my friends! Through the peaks and valleys-  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
Sweetie Belle: Well let's go and save the day!

(Sweetie Belle hops ahead.)

Pinkie: Bye Miss Jaffers.  
Girl: Bye!  
John: Let's go already!

(Cut back to Team 1 as they arrive.)

Doug: Think they buried it?  
Scootaloo: No way. It'd make the place where it was too obvious.  
Applebloom: Hey, maybe that storm drain!

(They go to it.)

Rob: Okay, everyone stay on your guard, Jaffers is supposed to be here somewhere.

(Rob goes into the drain.)

Fluttershy: Be careful, Rob. It might be booby-trapped.

(Rob screams as everyone jumps.)

Rob: Sorry. Couldn't resist.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, you're a jerk!

(Rob pulls out a bundle that feels like a glove.)

Rob: We found it!

(Jaffers comes up, dressed as Peter from the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and swings down a sword as Rob slices it with his Lightsaber.)

Rob: So uncivilized.  
Jaffers: Aw man. I forgot you were dressed as a Jedi.  
Rob: So, are we done now?  
Jaffers: What are ya gonna do with it?  
Rainbow Dash: We're gonna give it to Superintendent Amalthea. Her great grandpa's a wizard, so she'll know what to do with it.  
Twilight: We're probably gonna end up having to destroy the thing or jettison it into space.  
Doug: Sounds like a plan.  
Rob: Let's see this great gauntlet first.

(Rob opens the package to find the Power Glove with an emerald on top of it.)

Rob: This is the Gauntlet?  
Jaffers: Oh no. The Gauntlet was too ugly, man. The jewel is all that matters, so I put it on a more fitting weapon. No one has seen anything like it. Born in a secret Japanese laboratory, smuggled out by American Industrialist spies, the latest in space age technology.  
Scootaloo: It's the Nintendo Power Glove. Hey, how about we just take the gem off, and then we can sell the glove to a collector?  
Rob: Ooh.  
Jaffers: Wait, this thing's a collectable now?  
Rob: Yup. Now we just gotta get this stone outta here.  
Doug: We can take it to the ship we got from Chrysalis and just beam it to space. No way Sombra could follow it there.  
Rob: Good idea. Oh, and Jaffers, when our other friends arrive, Sombra enchanted the map they have, so he can track them to this place, so if you could-  
Jaffers: Say no more.  
Rob: Great.  
Jaffers: When they get here, me and my pals will kill 'em.  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Applejack: Are ya nuts?! We just want ya ta tell 'em to meet us up on the ship!  
Jaffers: If Sombra's following them, then the best course of action is to just deep fry 'em!  
Rob: No way! I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to my friends, but I'll be darned if I let them die over something I got 'em into!

(Rob waves the Gauntlet around as the stone flies off.)

Rob: Oh no! Where'd the stone go?! Where'd the stone go?!  
Applejack: This aint a proud day for you.  
Jaffers: Oh forget it, man. You guys aren't worthy enough to handle the Gauntlet!  
Rob: Oh, go away, Jaffers! We beat you! Game's over!  
Jaffers: Hands off, kid, or I'll take it by force!  
Rob: You and what army?!

(The Cloaks, the Good Witch of the Woods, and the Three-Headed Knight all appear.)

Doug: Oh dang.

(The Voice then appears.)

Voice: Yeah! Oh yeah!  
Jaffers: My guys are gonna rip ya to pieces!

(Doug pulls out Anduril and goes to everyone.)

Doug: Hold your ground! Sons and Daughters of Canterlot! My dear friends! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails! When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of friendship comes crashing down! But it is not this day! THIS DAY... WE FIGHT!  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Rob: So by all you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you, STAND! PEOPLE OF CANTERLOT!

(Everyone cheers as they stand ready to fight.)

Doug: ... Here goes nothing.  
Twilight: You'll be okay, Doug. You're a great person.  
Doug: Not as great as you.  
Twilight: Me? Books and cleverness, there are more important things. Friendship and bravery. Doug, just promise me you'll be careful.

(Doug and Twilight kiss as they get back into position. The Cloaks, the Witch, and the Three-Headed Knight charge with Jaffers and the Voice.)

Rob: Steady...

(They come close enough to attack.)

Doug: ELENDIL!

(They attack. Jaffers fights Rob. Cloak 1 fights Doug. Cloak 2 fights Twilight. Cloak 3 fights Applejack. The Witch fights Rarity and Fluttershy, and the Three-Headed Knight fights Applebloom and Scootaloo. The Voice tries to get in there and is mildly annoying until he actually knocks some of them down as the Witch sends out more lightning.)

Witch: Heh-heh.  
Twilight: IMOBULOUS!

(The Witch freezes in place. The Three-Headed Knight goes for Fluttershy after knocking over the kids.)

Fluttershy: HOW DARE YOU?! Picking on kids like that! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!  
Head 2: Blame him! He was the one who did it!  
Head 3: I did not! It was the other one!  
Head 1: Oh shut up!

(Applebloom and Scootaloo comes up and stab the Three-Headed Knight in the shin as he tumbles over.)

Three-Headed Knight: Oi. I'm bad at this.

(Jaffers charges as Rarity gets him in a headlock and tosses him away.)

Rarity: Take that you scoundrel!

(The Voice goes around as Rainbow Dash catches it.)

Rainbow Dash: Got ya!

(It begins zooming around.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoo-hoo!  
Voice: Hey, you're not supposed to enjoy this!  
Rainbow Dash: Show me the rule that says I can't! Whoo-hoo!

(Cloak 1 gets Doug into a corner.)

Doug: Applejack, catch!

(Doug tosses the Magic Gun to Applejack as she blasts Cloak 1 unconscious.)

Doug: Thank you.  
Applejack: Anytime.

(Jaffers gets his sword to Rob's throat.)

Jaffers: You should've stayed in the classroom. And you're going to die now!  
Doug: Look to the East!

(They do as Team 2 stands there.)

Doug: Chris...  
Rarity: John... Sweetie Belle...  
Chris: Jedi Master Bugie, stands alone.  
Sunset: Not now.  
Chris: To the gang!

(They charge in and turn the tide. Sweetie Belle goes to Cloak 1.)

Cloak 1: What?

(Sweetie Belle punches him out.)

Sweetie Belle: That's gotta be embarrassing.

(John trips up the Three-Headed Knight again with his whip. Trixie grabs the Voice.)

Trixie: Hey Pinkie Pie, batter up!  
Pinkie: Yay!

(Trixie tosses the voice at Pinkie who blasts it off with her wand.)

Pinkie: Bye!

(Sunset uses Firebending to act as a machine gun, putting the enemies in disarray as Chris goes to the Three-Headed Knight.)

Chris: Dawn take you all, and to stone with you!

(Chris slams his staff down as a ray of light hits the Three-Headed Knight, and he turns to stone as Rob finds something and picks it up.)

Rob: Guys, I found the stone!

(Rob puts it back on the Power Glove.)

Rob: Friends, we've saved the Gauntlet!

(Everyone cheers when they suddenly stop dead and look beyond Rob.)

Rob: Guys?

(He turns around and finds Sombra standing just within sight of them, starring back at them. Rob goes to Chris.)

Rob: Chris, did you bring the map with you?  
Chris: Maybe.  
Rob: You idiot! That's how he's been tracking us!

(Sombra walks up to them calmly but quickly.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, this is gonna suck.

(The Cloaks get back up.)

Cloak 3: It's Sombra, the Evil One!  
Cloak 2: Get him!  
Cloak 1: To arms!

(They charge forward as Sombra takes them down with one blow each. Jaffers gets up, next to Sombra.)

Jaffers: Uh... Oh, hey, it's you. No hard feelings?

(Sombra punches him into the air as he screams and lands behind them.)

Everyone: Oh!

(The Witch gets up.)

Witch: Hey, I know him.

(A red bolt of lightning obliterates her. Rob walks up.)

Rob: Alright, listen you black clad Dick Tracey, you may think you're pretty tough, but you know what? We're pretty tough too. And I'm gonna tell you right now, there is no way that you are ever getting your hands on this Gauntlet!

(Sombra holds out his hand as Sombra's Hand flies onto it.)

Rob: Oh, Son of a Witch!  
Twilight: I guess we probably should've seen that coming.  
Rob: Son of a Witch!

(Rob goes up to him.)

Rob: Alright, you schmuck, taste my Lightsaber!

(Rob holds it up as Sombra holds his hand up, and the Lightsaber is tossed too far away to retrieve in time to use in the fight. Sombra then observes the Gauntlet.)

Sombra: This is not my original Gauntlet.  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah. It's the Power Glove. It was an invention from the eighties.

(Sombra fires a green blast of energy that tosses Sweetie Belle back to Jaffers.)

Sombra: ... Adequate.  
Doug: Applejack, fire with the Magic Gun, and I'll toss Anduril at him.

(Applejack nods.)

Applejack: I read ya.

(Applejack fires several shots as Doug tosses Anduril, but Sombra catches the blasts and drops them as well as knocking Anduril into the ground, where it sticks. He then breathes fire at them as they duck.)

Sunset: So, we're playing with fire now, huh?

(Sunset releases a wave of fire at Sombra as he twists it around and removes the heat from it and blasts Sunset back.)

Fluttershy: Oh... My...

(Sombra then blasts Fluttershy back with a blast from his staff as Chris comes up with Glamdring and his staff.)

Chris: You shall not pass!

(Chris swings with his sword, but Sombra knocks it away with his staff and vaporizes Chris' staff.)

Chris: Oh boy.

(Chris tosses a pine cone as Sombra picks it up and absorbs the energy from the explosion.)

Sombra: Thanks. I needed that.  
Chris: Uh-oh.

(Sombra flicks Chris in the head, and he's flung into the air.)

Rob: CHRIS!

(Scootaloo charges at Sombra with Sting, but Sombra tosses her away like she was nothing.)

Rarity: Alright, here goes nothing.

(Rarity pulls the sword from The Fellowship of the Ring out of Twilight's bag and charges as Sombra breaks it in two with his staff and knocks her down.)

Rarity: Oh, you roughian!

(Applejack charges with a sword as well and actually manages to do well, catching a kick from Sombra and kicking him back before he knocks her away.)

Sombra: I can always tell when one is an honest farmer.  
Applejack: Oh, I don't feel too good.

(John comes up with his whip.)

John: You betrayed Shiva!

(John tosses his whip as Sombra twirls it up with his staff, so that John loses it, and the whip burns up as he grabs it.)

John: You know, I think Shiva will get over it.

(John retreats into the group, grabbing a shot gun as Rob calls the Lightsaber to him.)

Rob: Alright, now that's-

(Sombra flings his staff into the ground, charged by the Gauntlet's energy as the Earth shakes, and he smirks.)

Sombra: The world of metal and wheels has come to an end! Your technological dystopia is dying, and its first true victims shall be on this field.

(Everyone, even Jaffers and the Cloaks, rejoin the group and stand together with their weapons held aloft, Doug with his Magic Gun back, as Sombra holds his staff up to the sky as the sky itself begins trembling.)

Rob: Doesn't anyone have any bright ideas?!  
Derpy: HEY ROB!

(Sombra stops and looks behind him as Derpy's there.)

Derpy: I made you hot chocolate for being such a nice guy!  
Rob: Th-thanks Derpy, now go away while you can!  
Derpy: Who's this guy?

(Derpy comes up.)

Rob: Derpy, seriously, this is not a good idea! He's a very bad man!  
Derpy: He is? What'd he do?  
Cloak 1: He's killed people left and right since your friends started this journey.  
Derpy: Well that's not very nice. You should apologize to everybody.

(Everyone gets nervous and tries to tell Derpy to back off.)

Pinkie: No Derpy, you really don't understand. He's evil.  
Derpy: Oh, you mean like that Chrysalis lady you guys beat up?! Don't worry, you guys can take him easily! Anything I can do ta help?!  
Applebloom: No seriously, Derpy, he will kill ya as soon as look at ya!  
Derpy: You're gonna rip me apart, right?  
Sombra: Quite.  
Derpy: Well all I can do is stand my ground, like my mommy and daddy taught me.  
Sombra: Now, die!

(Sombra fires a blast as Derpy holds out the hand with the ring on it as the blast turns pink and redirects at Sombra, knocking him back.)

Derpy: Huh?  
Sweetie Belle: Wait, Rob, The Voice of the Ancient World talked about a ring an alchemist named Star-Swirl used against Sombra when he originally lost the Gaunter!  
John: That's right! And he also said that his inventions passed down through time!  
Doug: Derpy said that ring's been in her family for ages!  
Rob: Derpy, the ring! It's the only thing that can defeat him! Do it again!

(Derpy looks around and holds out her ring hand in a fist.)

Derpy: Heart!

(Sombra is blasted back again.)

Derpy: Yay! I always wanted to do that!

(Sombra recovers and fires a blast from the Gauntlet at Derpy, sending her back.)

Derpy: Owie.

(Sombra comes up and holds the Gauntlet to Derpy when Chris lands on top of him and rolls over to the gang.)

Chris: Oh... I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Trixie: Chris, did he just hit you around the world?  
Chris: Actually, I'm pretty sure I saw the sun rise and set twice, so it might have been a few more than that.

(Sombra picks himself up at the same time as Derpy.)

Derpy: Heart!

(Sombra's knocked back.)

Derpy: Heart!

(Sombra's knocked back again.)

Derpy: Heart!

(Sombra's knocked back yet again. He then fires a blast at Derpy as she fires her own blast as they meet in the middle. Everyone begins chanting to encourage Derpy.)

Rob: Heart! Heart! Heart! Heart!  
Everyone: Heart! Heart! Heart! Heart!  
Derpy: You heard them, Sombra! HEART!

(There's a huge explosion that nearly blinds the gang, but when it clears, Sombra is nowhere to be found, all that remains is his hat.)

Everyone: YEAH! DERPY! DERPY! DERPY!  
Rob: No...

(They stop as they see Derpy lying on the ground.)

Rob: Derpy.

(Rob goes to Derpy and holds her up as everyone watches sadly.)

Derpy: Did I do good?  
Rob: Yes.  
Derpy: Don't be sad, Rob. I just did what any of you woulda done if you were in my place. The needs of your friends outweighs your own.  
Rob: Save your strength.  
Derpy: I never had much use for this ring until today. What did you think of how it all worked out?  
Rob: Derpy...  
Derpy: I have been... And always shall be... Your friend...

(Derpy weakly hands the ring to Rob.)

Derpy: Live long... And prosper...

(Derpy dies.)

Rob: No.

(Rob sets Derpy's body down. Cut to the space ship as everyone's in their TOS Movie uniforms as they're at the torpedo bay with her body being loaded onto the lance.)

Rob: We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead, whom we have decided to give a Starfleet naval burial to, meaning we're shooting her into space in a dud torpedo tube. It should be noted that Derpy's death takes place in the shadow of a brand new day. The Sunrise of our world which Derpy gave her life to protect, she also died to protect and nourish our hearts, you might say.  
Scootaloo: I can't believe someone we knew actually died this time.  
Applebloom: Why'd it have to be Derpy?  
Cloak 2 (blubbering): It shoulda been Cat!  
Rob: Some say Derpy was a nitwit... Others say that she couldn't do anything right, but regardless... (Voice beginning to break) Regardless... She didn't view her sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate her wisdom at these proceedings.  
Chris (tearing up): "I will not say do not cry. For not all tears are an evil..."  
Rob: Of my friend, I can only say this. Of all the souls that I've encountered in my travels... Hers was the most...

(He sobs for a second before recomposing himself.)

Rob: Hers was the most loving...  
Doug: ... Ten hut!

(Everyone stands at attention.)

Twilight: ... Present... Arms!

(Everyone holds up the weapons they used during the search as Pinkie plays Amazing Grace on ten instruments at once as the torpedo tube heads out into space, disappearing in the distant reaches of the solar system.)

Rob (VO): We never did find the Gauntlet in the commotion. We assume it was destroyed with Sombra in the blast. We made our peace with Jaffers and the Cloaks and unpetrified the Three-Headed Knight to let them explore the world they had been separated from for so long. As time went on, everyone returned to their normal schedules, be it studying teaching, communication, business, sports, animal husbandry, etc. I could not help but feel that Derpy's death would linger in their hearts. Welling up when they least suspect it.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Chris is helping with harvesting when he suddenly starts.)

Chris (crying): DERPY!  
Applejack: It's alright hon. I know... I know.

(Cut to Rob returning to his apartment as he tosses down his robe, seeing the hot chocolate Derpy had talked about.)

Rob (VO): Of course for me, the pain hit pretty hard, and it still does.

(Cut to Rob looking out his window.)

Rob: I've never faced death. Not like this. I've cheated death. Talked my way out of death, kinda. But this time, I couldn't help but feel my own mortality, and the mortality of all those I hold close.

(Doug and Twilight come in.)

Doug: Hey Rob.  
Rob: Oh, hey. I better get to class.  
Doug: Rob, it's Saturday.  
Twilight: Look, we just wanna talk.  
Rob: Is that code for singing an inspirational song to give me closure?  
Doug & Twilight: ... Yes.  
Rob: ... Go ahead.  
Twilight: _Come along...  
Will there be sunshine shining?  
Will we find a silver lining?  
Come along.  
Sing a song...  
When today becomes tomorrow,  
Will we find joy or sorrow?  
Sing a song.  
Is it wrong...  
To put all our hopes together  
And wish for something better?  
Is it wrong?  
To be loved...  
To face the future with another  
Who means more than any other  
Is to be loved.  
_Doug: _We'll paint the gray clouds  
With pretty rainbow hues,  
And we'll brush the gloom away.  
And save it for a rainy day...  
Rainy day...  
_Doug & Twilight: _Oh, today...  
If troubles cast a shadow  
And shadows make the sun afraid to stay,  
But it's okay...  
'Cause there'll be sunshine shining,  
And we'll find a silver lining  
Another day...  
Tomorrow is another day...  
How I hope you'll always stay...  
Tomorrow is another day...  
_Doug: Now wasn't that pretty?  
Rob: Eh.  
Twilight: We'll let ourselves out.

(They head for the door.)

Rob: Guys?

(They stop.)

Rob: Do you think we'll ever see Derpy?  
Twilight: Well she's dead. There isn't exactly a cure for that.  
Rob: But isn't there any hope?  
Doug: There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope. Unless the Dragonballs were real.  
Rob: Hey...  
Doug: Whoa there buddy. I already tried the spell on the Dragonballs. It didn't take at all.  
Rob: Aw...  
Doug: But Rob, the point of what me and Twilight were singing was that... Yeah, we're probably always gonna think about Derpy, but we can't keep ourselves locked-up.  
Rob: You're right. Let's go out into the world.  
Doug: Great!

(They head out the door as the Ring lies on Rob's coffee table as gleeful laughter comes out of it.)

The End.

(Cut to Insano at the corner of Doug and Twilight's place as he laughs.)

Insano: Foolish Doug! He thought he had me distracted with that junior chemistry play set, but I have had the last laugh! I used that junior chemistry play set to make this!

(Insano pulls out a small hand held device.)

Insano: The ultimate doomsday weapon! I'll kill him... Or just send him to another dimension, I'm still not exactly certain what this thing does, but it'll do whatever it is it'll do, and then I'll take the spaceship, and rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHH!

(Insano stops as he stares at something.)

Insano: Wait, what are you?! No, stay back! STAY BACK! NOOOOOO...!

(The entire room seems to become static as when it clears, Insano is gone.)

Entity: Hm...Hm...Hm...

BLACK


	3. Mother Rob

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 3: Mother Rob

(It opens with Doug and Twilight with Rob and Chris.)

Doug: Yeah, so we're gonna be in Crystalopolis for a few days, so would you mind looking after Fluffy for me, Rob?  
Rob: No problem. Heck, all I had planned was seeing Batman vs. Superman.  
Doug: Oh lord, now you've done it, Rob.  
Chris: Dude! That movie is gonna be awesome! What if they dig up Christopher Reeves' body and have him personally introduce the show like Kermit the Frog!  
Twilight: ... There is something seriously wrong with you!

(Cut to Rob walking passed a tree to visit Fluttershy as he sees a group of birds.)

Rob: Huh.

(He continues on to Fluttershy.)

Rob: Hey Fluttershy. What's with the new birds?  
Fluttershy: Oh, they just flew in. The chicks just hatched.  
Rob: Oh.

(Three dogs are heard barking.)

Fluttershy: What's that?  
Rob: Oh, I'm watching Fluffy for Doug, while he and Twilight are visiting Crystalopolis.  
Fluttershy: Oh... FLUFFY?!

(She flies off.)

Rob: I don't know what her big deal is. I mean- FLUFFY!

(They fly in and see one of Fluffy's heads eating the mother bird.)

Rob: Oh dear lord, I've indirectly committed matricide!  
Fluttershy: Oh, don't be sad, Rob. It wasn't your fault.  
Rob: Maybe, but now they don't have a mom and... Okay, I'll do what I have to! I am going to take care of these birds!

(Rob takes the nest and goes off as he walks with Fluffy.)

Rob: No more eating birds! You have plenty of food back home!  
Fluffy: Mm.

(Cut to a week later as Rainbow Dash goes to Rob, who's feeding the birds magically regurgitated worms as Fluttershy stands there while the news plays in the background.)

Tom: Good morning, I'm Tom Tucker.  
Diane: And I'm Diane Simmons.  
Rob: Ha! I get it now.  
Tom: Recently across the United States, entire buildings of individuals have simply vanished into thin air. According to statements from local police forces, everything that has disappeared has apparently left no trace.  
Diane: Eyewitnesses to the events say, "It was as if the world flickered for a moment and then were just gone." While the occurrences have been taking place throughout the country, the most areas that have been hit seem to be centered around Equestria County.  
Tom: A military official who spoke with ECN said only "It's as if a piece of the world is missing."  
Pinkie: Wow, that's kinda weird.  
Applejack: I'll say. What do ya think, Rob?

(Rob doesn't seem to hear her.)

Applejack: Rob?  
Rainbow Dash: Man, when Rob does something, he sure commits to it.  
Fluttershy: Yeah.  
Rob: Well that's done. The tricky part is not touching them. If I do, then the other birds might smell it and shun the birds once they're ready to head off.  
Fluttershy: Yeah, that's true.

(Rarity arrives.)

Rarity: Hello everyone. I just wanted to say hello.

(Opalescence looks at the birds and licks her lips.)

Rarity: Opal, no!

(Opalescence ignores Rarity until Rob goes right in front of her.)

Rob: You stay away from those birds, or you're gonna get it!

(Opalescence scurries back to Rarity.)

Rob: Yeah, you better run!  
Fluttershy: Wow, Rob. You really care for those birds, huh?  
Rob: Well... Yeah. I guess I do.

(Cut to another week later as they begin flying around the tree.)

Fluttershy: You know, Rob, I think it's time for them to head off.  
Rob: Oh come on, they're still so young.

(One of them charges down and plucks a worm that just emerged from the ground.)

Rob: Uh...  
Fluttershy: Rob, you did this to raise them as good as a parent would, and you did.  
Rob: But what if I screwed up. I'm just a man.  
Fluttershy: Well, when does anybody know when it's time to let their child leave the nest?  
Rob: ... Okay.

(Rob goes up to the nest.)

Rob: Go off you guys. It's time to leave.

(The birds head off as Rob gets teary-eyed.)

Rob: Darn it, Rob, don't cry. Be strong.

(Rob comes down.)

Fluttershy: That was very nice of you, Rob.

(The two smile as Rob holds Fluttershy's hand before he let's go and the two blush.)

Rob: So, Twilight and Doug should be back by now. Up for saying hey to them?  
Fluttershy: Of course.

(They head off together when they hear something odd and look back.)

Entity: Humans...  
Rob: Holy...  
Fluttershy: What is that?!  
Rob: ... "Once through the light among the fight, in the sky, the lost beast takes flight. To bring the world misery and blight. A piece of the world is missing." The news report last week!  
Fluttershy: You think that's-?!  
Rob: Yup! Now run!  
Entity: Humans...  
Fluttershy: Wait, look! Is that-?!  
Rob: It looks like it! Now keep running!

(They rush off. Cut to Doug and Twilight's apartment as they're there with Pa while Doug looks over a list.)

Doug: Let's see, tomorrow we have Biology and-

(Rob and Fluttershy stumble in, exhausted.)

Twilight: Rob! Fluttershy!

(They rush to them.)

Doug: Dude, are you two okay?!  
Rob: Its voice is not its own... Its voice is not its own!  
Doug: Rob, what are you talking about?  
Fluttershy: A piece of the world is missing...  
Twilight: Fluttershy, what are you saying?!  
Doug: Just hang on while Twilight and I get something for you.  
Pa: I'll keep an eye on them.  
Twilight: Thanks, Mr. Fielder.

(They go to the cabinet as Doug grabs a few things.)

Doug: Let's see... Hypo-spray, dermal regenerator.  
Twilight: Okay, I-

(Doug and Twilight's cell phones go off.)

Doug: Hello?  
Chris (statically): Dudes! I just found a copy of Star Wars: Boba Fett just lying in the lost and found bin!

(Pan to Pa, Rob, and Fluttershy as they've calmed down a bit.)

Rob: Sorry. Kinda too much going on right now, but you've got to listen to me, Mr. Fielder! What Chrysalis was after, she was really after it! She-  
Entity: Humans...  
Pa: What the-?

(The world becomes flickering static for a moment, and when it clears, Rob, Fluttershy, and Pa are gone. Cut to Twilight and Doug.)

Twilight: Look Chris, we don't have time for this. Would you-?

(They look and see that the three are gone.)

Doug: Chris, we'll call ya back.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Lost Beast's Karaoke

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 4: The Lost Beast's Karaoke

(It opens as Doug and Twilight are scanning the area where Pa, Rob, and Fluttershy disappeared.)

Doug: Nothing.  
Twilight: I know. This is so frustrating. What the heck happened?  
Applejack: Calm down now. We won't find 'em by panicking.  
Rainbow Dash: Right. We just have to keep our cool.  
Pinkie: Ooh, ooh! I have a question!  
Doug: What?  
Pinkie: What are you naming the ship?  
Doug: Galactic Harbinger, but we have more important things to think about!  
John: Calm down, Doug. We'll figure this out. Right now, our main priority is making sure we stay safe.

(Doug nods. Cut to a week later as Doug and Twilight are going over the book they found last year.)

John: Hey guys, I'm taking Chris and Rarity out to a Karaoke bar. Would you like to join us?  
Rarity: It will be quite a treat, I assure you.  
Twilight: Thanks, but we've got a lot of work to do.  
John: Okay. Wait, isn't that the book from the Other World you found last year?  
Doug: Yeah, we're starting to think it has something to do with the Entity.  
John: The Entity? You mean that thing Chrysalis was after?  
Rarity: I thought you decided it wasn't real.  
Doug: We're starting to think otherwise.  
Twilight: We've been hearing things lately, even before we went to Crystalopolis about people and places just vanishing. Then Rob and Fluttershy show up and tell us a piece of the world is missing, and they disappear with Mr. Fielder while our backs are turned. We think something's going on.  
Doug: And to help us, we've even begun working on an artificial intelligence for the Harbinger to help run the ship and better secure it.  
Rarity: Sounds like a plan.

(Cut to another week later as the two are going over the readouts.)

Doug (VO): Captain's Log: August 14th, 2014. Work is proceeding normally on the new artificial intelligence unit for the ship. We should have her up and running by September. In the meantime, Twilight and I have continued our study of the book we discovered last year. While many of the pages remain blank, others that were blank have filled on their own. Since it was discovered during a time of heavy magic, Twilight and I suspect that the book itself has several enchantments on it, though we can't recognize any of them, and we've been cautious, remembering what JK Rowling wrote, "Don't trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain." Of the sections that have been revealed, most of it pertains to what Twilight and I believe Lady Chrysalis was fighting. This... Entity. However, most of the stories within refer to it not as an entity, but as a lost beast, and it's referred to quite prominently in a poem that's also referenced in one or two accounts. However, from the accounts and the poem itself, the most disturbing part is that it seems familiar. As if you'd studied for a test, but when you reached the question the answer eludes you. Twilight believes that it's simply the remaining after effects of the ordeal with the Red Executioner, and she might be right.  
Entity: Human...

(Doug and Twilight turn around quickly, but nothing's there.)

Doug (VO): And if I may speak to my own personal paranoia, ever since Pa, Rob, and Fluttershy disappeared, I keep looking over my shoulder as if... As if something is watching me. Upgrades to our arsenal continue. Even if the Entity is just my imagination, Twilight and I both know that something else is coming in a few months, and we intend to end it once and for all. End Log.

(Doug and Twilight go back to reading when Chris shows up.)

Chris: Hey guys!  
Doug: Oh, Chris. Hey. Say, how did Karaoke night go last week, I forgot to ask.  
Chris: I uh... I don't wanna talk about it.

(Cut to the Karaoke bar as John and Rarity are there.)

John: _Did you ever know that you're my hero...  
_Rarity: _'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings...  
_Chris: WHOO! Yeah!

(John and Rarity stare at Chris.)

Chris: What?

(Cut back to the present.)

Doug: Oh, sorry about that.

(Cut to later as John and Rarity are walking through Canterlot Community College's lounge, empty at the moment, as John is playing a Gameboy Advanced.)

John: Can't believe Doug gave his away. This is perfect for a nice walk around.  
Rarity: Quite- Oh.

(John looks up and sighs as they walk to Chris.)

John: Look Chris, against my better judgement, I'm going to allow you to accompany Rarity and myself to karaoke night.  
Chris: Oh sweet! I've always wanted to try out a rock cover to Can You Feel the Love Tonight!  
John: ... Whatever...

(The two walk off when they find Doug's book lying on the ground.)

John: That's weird. Doug and Twilight must've left it here.  
Rarity: We better return it.  
John: Hey, it's that poem... Wait...

(John shows it to Rarity.)

Rarity: That does sound familiar...

(She looks at John.)

John: I know this... I know what this is! Rarity, we've got to warn everyone!  
Entity: Humans...  
John: You stay back!

(John holds up a chair.)

John: Back!  
Rarity: Help! Somebody-!

(The area is covered with static for a moment, and when it disappears, the two are gone.)

To Be Continued...


	5. Mirror, Mirror

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 5: Mirror, Mirror

(It opens with the gang in Doug and Twilight's apartment as they observe a domino-shaped device with a glass orb in it that produces a green light.)

Doug: So, what do you think?  
Twilight: It looks like Hal 9000.  
Doug: No, it's T'Mar. The new artificial intelligence for the Galactic Harbinger.  
Twilight: It still looks like Hal 9000.  
Doug: Look, it's just the kit the thing came in. It'll be fine.  
Rainbow Dash: Do we really have to wear these uniforms?  
Doug: Oh quit complaining. It's not like I'm telling you to wear the TMP uniforms. Now, computer, activate T'Mar AI.

(The green light turns on, filling up the whole sphere.)

T'Mar: This unit is now online, and will begin accepting commands and programming.  
Doug: Identify yourself.  
T'Mar: Subject is T'Mar, an artificial intelligence unit designed for the navigation, piloting, and maintenance of the vessel, Galactic Harbinger.  
Doug: Excellent. Brian, did you install the honesty and ethical subroutines?  
Brian: Yup. T'Mar will tell the truth, unless she's ordered to do otherwise and shouldn't attempt to take over the world.  
Doug: So let's test that out. T'Mar, assess and give your honest opinion to this scenario. Humanity poisons the air, poisons the water, and continues to wage war with itself over a number of reasons. What do you, as the most unprejudiced and logical being within range, do?  
T'Mar: Analyzing... It would seem that this unit would use the weapons capabilities of the Harbinger to assume direct control of the populace and force them to obey for their own good.  
Rainbow Dash: That's not a good sign.  
T'Mar: However, such an action would be entirely illogical and ill-advised. This unit's function is to maintain a spaceship. It's programming carefully fine-tuned for that purpose, and as such, assuming direct control over humanity would be a drain on that task since it would require micromanagement of the populace in addition to the deaths of people who would undoubtedly disobey and attempt to disrupt this unit's work. As such, the answer is to maintain orbit and allow humanity to do as it wishes.  
Doug: Or in other words, "Screw them. It's not my problem."  
T'Mar: Confirmed.  
Doug: And in case she is lying, Brian's also installed a number of redundant safety measures to prevent T'Mar from taking control of other sections of the ship without my authorization, so I think we got our butts covered.  
Pinkie: Yay!  
Doug: T'Mar, enter standby mode and prepare to engage download link with the Harbinger.  
T'Mar: Standby mode engaged.  
Brian: Uh... Doug, are you sure you want to do the transfer now? There's a pretty big ion storm going on.  
Doug: Oh, what's the worst that could happen?

(Doug opens up his communicator.)

Doug: Chris, are you ready to receive?  
Chris (statically): Oh man, this place is awesome!  
Doug: Chris, focus! (To the others) Seriously, I wish John or Rob were here, so that one of them could do this. (To Chris) Just follow the instructions that Twilight and I gave you.  
Chris: Done and done.  
Doug: Brian, begin transport.

(Brian does so as the room shakes, it seems, as there's a bright flash. Twilight wakes up in what seems to be the apartment.)

Twilight: What the heck was that?!

(She looks to see Doug dressed in a Mirror Universe uniform.)

Mirror Doug: It's finally done!  
Twilight: Oh... Dang...  
Mirror Doug: With my new artificial intelligence unit, V'Ger, installed, I will soon dominate the world with my spaceship! Mr. Brian?

(Brian comes up in his dragon form.)

Mirror Doug: You failed to properly compensate for the ion storm. Your agonizer please?  
Mirror Brian: Doug, you know that stuff doesn't work on me because of my scales.  
Mirror Doug: Oh yeah. In that case, I'll use it on Admiral Sparkle!  
Twilight: ... Who?  
Mirror Doug: You, that's who.  
Twilight: Uh...

(Mirror Doug puts the agonizer to her as she shivers.)

Twilight: Ah, that's cold.  
Mirror Doug: That's it?! Darn agonizers. I never was able to get them right. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to have dinner with Aunt Valley.

(Mirror Doug beams out.)

Twilight: So... Mirror universe like in Star Trek?  
Mirror Brian: Pretty much.  
Twilight: But where are my friends?  
Mirror Brian: Oh... Boy.  
Twilight: What?

(Mirror Brian shows Twilight around Equestria, everyone's grumpy, the place looks like a mess of mechanical parts, and everything green and good seems to have been stepped on.)

Twilight: What happened here?  
Mirror Fluttershy: Hey!

(Mirror Fluttershy walks up to Twilight.)

Mirror Fluttershy: Why don't you get out of my way?  
Twilight: Oh sorry. I didn't know I was in your way.  
Mirror Fluttershy: Tch. Whatever.

(Angel Bunny comes up and bites Twilight's leg.)

Twilight: Ow! He bit my leg!  
Mirror Fluttershy: Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud!  
Twilight: ... That... That...  
Mirror Brian: Oh, it gets worse.

(They go to a hammock as Rainbow Dash is lying there sleeping.)

Twilight: Uh... Rainbow?  
Mirror Rainbow Dash: Go away. I'm busy.  
Twilight: Doing what?  
Mirror Rainbow Dash: Napping.  
Twilight: Wha-?  
Mirror Brian: It still gets worse.

(They go on to a dirt bike race with Rarity on a bike.)

Twilight: Rarity, what are you doing?!  
Mirror Rarity: What do you think?! Competing for all that lovely prize money! ... Say... You're not here to compete, are you?  
Twilight: No, no. I'm just here to say hi.

(Twilight backs up, nervously.)

Twilight: Let me guess, it gets worse.  
Mirror Brian: Yup.

(They go to a dress salon as Applejack is making outfits that look horrible.)

Twilight: Applejack, what are you doing?! You can't make dresses!  
Applejack: Sure I can!  
Twilight: ... Did Applejack just... Lie?  
Mirror Brian: Yup.  
Twilight: Oh dang.

(They walk off as they see Pinkie Pie.)

Twilight: Oh, hey Pinkie, it's so good to-  
Mirror Pinkie: Shut up!

(Mirror Pinkie walks off grumpily.)

Twilight: Oh geez. This really is a mirror universe.  
Mirror Brian: Well actually only Doug's really different from the people you've met, I'm guessing, seeing as how you're reacting to all this. After his parents died, he was raised by his Aunt Valley who pretty much had this big argument with the rest of his family, so he's kinda been cut off from them, and it made him depressed and then crazy.  
Twilight: Then why are my friends different?  
Mirror Brian: Some spell he used that reverses a person's most notable trait. Bit him in the butt with you though.  
Twilight: Okay, then what's the spell to reverse it?  
Mirror Brian: There isn't one.  
Twilight: Then I guess it's up to me to remind my friends who they are!  
Mirror Brian: ... Okay.

(Twilight goes to Mirror Fluttershy as she notices a kitten meowing alone in a street.)

Twilight: Fluttershy! Look over here!

(Mirror Fluttershy turns irritatedly when she suddenly sees the lost lonely kitten in an alley as she goes to it.)

Fluttershy: Oh, the poor little kitty. You're coming home with me as soon as possible.

(Fluttershy suddenly gasps as she returns to normal.)

Fluttershy: Oh, I don't feel very well.  
Twilight: It worked! It worked!

(Twilight hops around her.)

Twilight: Oh, I'm so glad you're back to normal! Now we need your help!  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
_Fluttershy & Twilight: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.  
_  
(They go to Mirror Rainbow Dash.)

Mirror Rainbow Dash: Urgh! What now?!  
Twilight: _Rarity needs your help.  
She's working hard, doing what she can.  
_  
(Cut to the dirt bike track as Rarity's already bruised and messy all over.)

Fluttershy: _Would ya try? Just give it a chance.  
You might find that you'll start to understand.  
_  
(Mirror Rainbow Dash gets on the bike for Mirror Rarity, who's skinned her knee practicing as Mirror Rainbow Dash revs the bike up and excitedly rides all the way through the track, ending up winning and handing the money to Mirror Rarity, obviously touched by this.)

Twilight & Fluttershy: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.  
_  
(Rainbow Dash returns to normal and looks around confused.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened?  
Twilight: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses.  
Rainbow Dash: Say no more!

(Rainbow Dash goes to Mirror Rarity and takes her to the shop as Mirror Applejack is exhausted to the point of crying.)

Rainbow Dash: _Applejack needs your help.  
She's trying hard doing what she can.  
Would ya try? Just give it a chance.  
You might find that you'll start to understand.  
_  
(Mirror Rarity goes to Mirror Applejack.)

Mirror Rarity: If I may?  
Mirror Applejack: No ya can't.  
Twilight: And with the way she's talking, that means yes.

(Mirror Rarity gets to work.)

Twilight, Fluttershy, & Rainbow Dash: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.  
_  
(Rarity finishes remaking all the dresses as she returns to normal and looks around.)

Rarity: Oh my, what a terrible dream I had.  
Applejack: I didn't need no help at all.  
Rarity: Or... Maybe I'm still having it.  
Twilight: Rarity, Pinkie Pie's a grump, and, well you saw Applejack.  
Rarity: Quite right, Twilight. We can't leave the two of them like this after what that scoundrel Doug did.

(Cut to Mirror Pinkie grumbling around Sweet Apple Acres, which is a plan mess without Applejack when the others arrive.)

Rarity: _This_ _whole place is in trouble.  
We need to get there by their side.  
We can try to do what we can now.  
And together we can be their guide.  
_  
(Mirror Applejack gets to working with everyone else as she quickly returns to normal and also helps Mirror Pinkie up when she trips and lands in the mud as Rarity offers her a wash cloth.)

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, & Rarity: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._  
Applejack: Yee-ha! Now that's more like it! What's next?  
Twilight: The town's people are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back.  
Applejack: I'm on it.  
_The town's people need ya.  
They've been sad for awhile.  
They march around, face to frown,  
And never seem to smile.  
So if ya feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot!  
If ya get out here and spread some cheer all across Canterlot!  
_  
(Pinkie Pie sees all the sad faces as Twilight hands her some funny glasses, and she puts them on and goes to the people.)

Pinkie: Come on, people! I wanna see you smile!  
Everyone: PINKIE!

(They group then heads off to Mirror Doug's house to face him together.)

Everyone: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light... that shines... from a true, true friend...!  
_  
(They arrive at the apartment.)

Twilight: Now remember girls, according to Brian, Doug's just lonely.  
Applejack: So lonely it made him downright crazy.

(Mirror Doug comes out with Sombra's Hand.)

Mirror Doug: Crazy like a fox!  
Twilight: Oh come on! We don't even have Star-Swirl's ring to defend ourselves!  
Mirror Doug: Of course not.

(Mirror Doug holds up the ring.)

Mirror Doug: I do.  
Twilight: Oh boy. Look, I just want to get home. As soon as I do, you can have your Twilight back.  
Mirror Doug: Oh, but why would I want that? Killing you would be far easier than killing her. And so you die, Twilight Sparkle, and I become Admiral of the Galactic Harbinger!

(The gang stands in front of her.)

Rainbow Dash: She may not be this world's Twilight, but she's still a friend, so if you wanna kill her, you'll have to go through us!  
Mirror Doug: Okay. Prepare to die.  
Voice: Stop right there, you villainous cur!

(Insano comes out dressed all in white.)

Mirror Doug: Dr. Insano! My alternate counterpart!  
Mirror Insano: That's right! Dr. Insano! Champion of science! Hero of the common people! And just downright sexy in this lab coat.  
Rainbow Dash: Tell me about it...

(The other four groan as Twilight blinks.)

Mirror Doug: My shirt is far sexier than any lab coat!

(Mirror Doug tries to fire a blast from the Gauntlet, but nothing happens.)

Mirror Insano: Your ill-comprehension of that Gauntlet is no match for my gun of science!

(Mirror Insano blasts Mirror Doug back as Twilight sees the Magic Gun and holds it up.)

Mirror Doug: Don't be a fool! That's just an old toy gun!

(Twilight fires a blast that knocks Doug down.)

Rarity: ... How did you do that?  
Twilight: It's a sentient Magic Gun.  
Mirror Insano: Quite true. Good move stunning him, by the way. He may be insane, but he doesn't deserve death.  
Twilight: You're a man of integrity in this universe, Insano.  
Mirror Insano: Thank you. Now you must return to your own universe, and we must have our Twilight back, so that we may do for her what you did for your alternate friends. I will operate the controls of my portable transporter to return you. You have three minutes.  
Twilight: In that time, I have something to say. How long will it take before Doug takes over the world with the Galactic Harbinger?  
Mirror Insano: A matter of days. With the new artificial intelligence, he has full control over its systems.  
Twilight: And the inevitable outcome?  
Mirror Insano: He will replace the world of science and magic with a world full of only dark magic and uniforms from Star Trek: The Motion Picture!

(Rarity shrieks.)

Mirror Insano: The seven of us may overpower him eventually, but it will take hundreds of years with the fire power of that ship.  
Twilight: Hundreds of lives are at stake. People could be killed or worse, have their very personalities reversed. I submit that Doug cannot maintain command of that ship, and I also submit that you are the only one who can stop him.  
Mirror Insano: I lack the access. My science is powerful, but I have no way of getting on board the ship.  
Twilight: Once you've got me and my counterpart switched back, you can restore that me to my normal self, and Brian can help you out too.  
Mirror Brian: Sure. I wasn't doing anything this weekend anyway.  
Twilight: Be the captain of that ship, Insano! You can defend yourself and the world from Doug.  
Mirror Insano: ... It is time to return you.  
Twilight: In every revolution there is but one man with a vision.  
Mirror Insano: Twilight Sparkle, I shall consider it.

(Mirror Insano pushes the button as she's beamed back to her own universe as she wobbles, and Doug catches her.)

Doug: Welcome home, Twi.  
Twilight: So... How'd you figure out I went missing?  
Doug: Oh... There were signs.

(Cut to a short time ago as everyone's standing nervously at attention as Mirror Twilight walks down the row.)

Mirror Twilight: Straighten up!

(Mirror Twilight punches Applejack in the gut.)

Mirror Twilight: Comb that hair!

(Mirror Twilight punches Rainbow Dash in the face.)

Mirror Twilight: Stop being so perky!

(Mirror Twilight shoves Pinkie down as she just gets back up, and she goes to Doug.)

Mirror Twilight: Do you have something to say?!  
Doug: Oh dear god, no! I'm deathly afraid of you!  
Mirror Twilight: Pansy!

(Mirror Twilight punches Doug out. Cut back to reality.)

Twilight: Well hopefully our friends there will restore that Twilight to normal.  
Doug: Yeah. So aside from me and Insano the world was exactly the same as this one. That makes sense.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah.

(Cut to a short time later as everyone's met up again.)

Doug: We've got a problem, gang. Rarity and John have been missing for a month now. Rob, Fluttershy, Pa, and Dr. Insano have been gone for even longer.  
Roger: Maybe they just took an impromptu vacation.  
Doug: Nah. I called Mr. and Mrs. Belle. They haven't seen hide nor hair of the two at all, and it's not like Rarity or John to just up and leave without telling anybody.  
Pinkie: Do you think it's the Entity?  
Doug: Yeah, but it's worse than that. T'Mar, tell them what you told me.  
T'Mar: Information. The Earth's human population has been decreasing steadily for the past several months. At least one sixth of that population is no longer registering on this unit's sensors.  
Rainbow Dash: That's like a billion people! How is no one even noticing that?!  
T'Mar: Based on transmissions picked up, it is only recently that governments and news agencies are beginning to take notice.  
Twilight: And even then the drop didn't happen overnight. It's been going on, possibly even before we were looking for Sombra's Hand, and even then, most of the people who disappeared have either been in such high population zones that no one notices a few people going away here and there, or that they're in such rural areas that there weren't a lot of people to begin with.  
Doug: And this is methodical stuff. Entire families disappear to decrease the chance of someone reporting them missing, it never happens when there are other people around, and there is no residual trace of energy or anything that would indicate what happened to them.  
Chris: So what are we gonna do, guys?  
Twilight: We've designed a new serious of safeguards that should help, including force fields, alarms and also just emergency procedures that we can implement if we're ever attacked at any of our homes. We can't stay together all the time, but we can reduce the chances of us getting taken by whatever's going on.  
Doug: Brian, Roger, Spike, head into the living room and begin implementing these procedures.  
Brian: On it.  
Roger: Oh god, we're all gonna die!  
Spike: Oh relax. We'll be fine.  
Applebloom: We'll go too. There's safety in numbers after all.  
Scootaloo: Yeah!  
Sweetie Belle: For Rarity and John!

(They head out.)

Twilight: We should probably not go anywhere without a phaser or something to protect ourselves.  
Chris: Dude, I could bring the IMOD!  
Applejack: Whoa, calm down there, Sugar Cube.

(There's an alarm sounding.)

T'Mar: Warning! An intruder is present in the living room.  
Doug: Brian, Roger, Spike, and the kids!

(They run out as no one's there as Doug pulls out a tricorder.)

Doug: This doesn't make sense.  
Applejack: What don't make sense?!  
Rainbow Dash: Where are they?  
Doug: I'm detecting a residual particle trace, but...  
Pinkie: But what?  
Doug: The particle trace is decaying rapidly; it's barely even there anymore! And even then the particles are weird. Their mass and volume keeps shifting from second to second. It's never staying constant.  
Twilight: Doug, I think you're missing the big picture, Spike, Brian, Roger, and the kids are gone.  
Doug: ... They're gone. They're all gone.  
Applejack: ... Oh, it is on now!

To Be Continued...


	6. Silent Hill Z III: The Entity Part 1

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 6: Silent Hill Z III: The Entity Part 1

(It opens with what's left of the gang arriving at school a few weeks before Halloween with an odd triangular device on each of their shoulders.)

Doug: Here comes the nerve racking part.  
Applejack: Yup.  
Pinkie: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Mm-hm.  
Twilight: I knew that King of the Hill marathon was a bad idea.  
Chris: Oh man, this'll be so great when-!  
Everyone: Shh!  
Chris: Oh, sorry.  
Doug: Anyway-

(The fog of Silent Hill comes in as Doug goes to a comm-link from Star Wars.)

Doug: It's begun.

(Cut to Trixie in the theater practicing her bit.)

Trixie: And now for the grand finale, the Great and Powerful Trixie will make this object disappear before your-  
Entity: Human...  
Trixie: What is that noise?

(Static covers the stage as Trixie screams and disappears. Cut to the gang doing work on a device in shop that requires a lot of metal and the like. Cut to Sunset reading in the library when she hears something.)

Entity: Human...  
Sunset: It's you?! But it can't be! How can you be the g-

(Static covers the whole library as when it clears, Sunset's gone. Cut to the gang returning to the apartment.)

Doug: Phew. What a day.  
Applejack: No kiddin'. Now we can just relax and-

(The siren wails as they end up in the Other World.)

Doug: Really?! You're doing this thing again?! It's not like you're going to be able to top last year!

(They walk off as they see a pile of boxes as Twilight takes a note on it.)

Twilight: "The boxes of our souls are mires in the good and the bad. The right and the brown are your friends, and the rainbow of the popcorn will show the light of truth. We are all boxed in. All part of-"

(Applejack snatches the paper and rips it to shreds.)

Applejack: Okay, since pushing you won't do nothin', topple over now, and we won't stomp on your ashes!

(The boxes fall over.)

Doug: ... Wow, that was dark.  
Applejack: Well that's what happens when my little sister gets kidnapped by an evil alien entity thing!

(They walk through and go to the door as they go through it and end up in a one story house, and the Other World seems to have faded.)

Doug: Okay... This actually is freaky. This is where I used to live before Pa and I moved to Canterlot.

(They walk around to a door and go through it to find John's old house in London.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, I get it. Trying to set us off guard and all that, huh? Well it won't work! There isn't a darn thing you can do to us!  
Man: Isn't there?

(They turn to see a man in black with white hair is there with two Pyramid Heads.)

Doug: Of course. I should've known. Whatley from the Silent Hill comics, I presume.  
Whatley: I am the last of the Whatleys! The founders of Silent Hill!  
Doug: You're also a character shoe-horned into a bad series of Silent Hill comics and a supporting antagonist in Linkara's videos.  
Whatley: I have reality, children! And so does my god! The order has spent a great deal of time on all of you ever since you came together and discovered the Spells of Asteroth and began uncovering its secrets! We have been trying to destroy you blasphemous brats for denying the words of darkness! You use the spells we allowed Asteroth to obtain to preserve a wretched world that must be cleansed! We created a grand weapon that you stole from us! We enslaved both the Red Executioner and the spirit of the Unicorn collector! And we will spread the gospel through all of you!  
Applejack: Oh yeah, Whatley. You sure do have a lot ta answer for, don't ya?  
Whatley: We shall convert all of you to our cause and spread the word of our god!  
Twilight: The Entity.

(Whatley gapes.)

Twilight: Yeah, we figured it out. After all, that book we found talks a lot about it. It figures that your sect of the order worships it.  
Whatley: You were meant to possess the Absent Grimoire. Its tales and spells were meant to make you more malleable to our cause. You see, the Conqueror and the Robotic Effigy had goals that coincided with our own as long as you existed.  
Doug: You want us to spread the word of the Entity into the nightmares of everyone in the world.  
Pinkie: That's just plain mean.  
Whatley: You will accept your fate! The beast is already here and has been growing for some time. A piece of the world has already been consumed, and part of that piece included your friends and your grandfather, boy!

(Doug clenches his fist.)

Doug: And what if I decide to just shoot you and leave here?  
Whatley: You cannot escape your destiny! Resistance is futile! Kill the blue one, first!

(The Pyramid Head on Whatley's left goes for Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: You know what your problem is, Whatley? As a villain, you're boring and derivative.

(The Pyramid Head goes in to strike, but Rainbow Dash blocks with a copy of the Sword of Kahless.)

Rainbow Dash: My friends and I however find whole new ways to be inventive!

(Rainbow Dash strikes down the Pyramid Head.)

Rainbow Dash: Boo-ya.  
Pinkie: Yay!  
Whatley: Pierce their flesh! Empty them of their souls, so that we can fill it with the Beast!

(Twilight pulls out a Lirpa and fights that Pyramid Head until it stabs her, but the sword goes straight through her as nothing seems to happen.)

Twilight: Um... Uh... Oh no... I'm dying... I guess.

(The Pyramid Head removes its sword as they all chuckle.)

Whatley: What is this blasphemy?!  
Doug: Oh shucks. Ya got us.

(Doug pulls out his comm-link.)

Doug: Come on down, gang.

(The gang arrives with phasers and blasters as Doug blasts the Pyramid Head with a riffle blaster as Chris begins shooting in all directions.)

Chris: YEAH!  
Holo Chris: Dude, stop!

(Chris stops.)

Rainbow Dash: Nice shooting, Tex.  
Chris: Uh... I meant to do that.  
Applejack: The air isn't shooting us, Chris.  
Chris: I think the sight on this is broken.  
Holo Rainbow Dash (sarcastically): Yeah. That must be it.  
Doug: So... Whatley, I presume.  
Whatley: What is this madness?!  
Holo Pinkie (pointing at the device on her shoulder): Oh, you probably mean these. They're called mobile emitters  
Holo Twilight: They're from Star Trek: Voyager. They allow holograms to walk around outside of a Holodeck.  
Twilight: In this case, a hologram of us.  
Holo Doug: Hello Doug.  
Doug: Hello Doug.  
Holo Doug: How are you doing?  
Doug: I'm doing very well. Thank you.  
Holo Doug: Would you like to explain, or shall I?  
Doug: Oh you do it. You and the others were doing so well.  
Holo Doug: Thank you. Four years in a row, counting that early strike from King Haggard you just admitted, we've been attacked by spectral things from Silent Hill. Did you really think we wouldn't figure out the pattern just because of the Haggard bit?  
Doug: And we suspected that after Chrysalis' defeat, you'd go all out this year. So, ever since the kids, Spike, Roger, and Brian went missing, we've had holo us stand in while we've been up above in the Galactic Harbinger. With Twilight being the one who made the Mobile Emitters.  
Holo Applejack: Not a fun prospect being bait, I gotta say, but we muddled through somehow.  
Twilight: And we figured when everything went down, and when the time was right, we'd come down here, guns blazing, to put an end to this once and for all.  
Whatley: THE BEAST SHALL CONSUME YOU ALL!  
Doug: Yeah, yeah, you shall rule the world, blah, blah, blah. Just one problem. You're nothing compared to Lady Chrysalis and MechaDoug. Not to mention Sombra. And we all handed their butts to them.

(As Doug talks, Twilight turns the holograms off.)

Doug: Now it's your turn, Whatley.  
Whatley: You can't judge me! I do what I do in the service of my god!  
Applejack: You're right. We can't pass judgement on ya.  
Twilight: Heck, we can't even turn you over to the authorities.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I mean what'll we say? You underwent a magic ritual to turn the world into nightmares using demons from the Other World?  
Pinkie: Yeah, I don't think that'll hold up in court.  
Doug: Right. But, there is someone who can pass judgement on you.

(Doug pulls out the Magic Gun.)

Doug: Tell me, do you remember the name of the little girl your cult murdered to make this?  
Whatley: No.  
Doug: Pitty. We've been trying to figure that out. And you know, part of the reason that the Red Executioner attacked last year was because she thought that all the people responsible for her current circumstances were dead... Let's have her judge you, shall we?!

(The gang bands together as the rainbow consumers Whatley.)

Whatley: NOOOOOO!

(There's a bright flash, and when it clears, they're back in Doug and Twilight's apartment.)

Chris: Huh. I kinda thought it'd be a bit more explosive than that.  
Twilight: So it's over?  
Doug: Yeah, I think it's-  
Entity: Human...  
Doug: No... This was just the beginning.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Pinkie, Blinky, and Blinky's son are staying there for safety when Pinkie does a video chat with Major Pie.)

Major Pie: Hey kids and Apples.  
Pinkie: Hi Daddy.  
Blinky: Hey Dad.  
Blinky's son: Gwandpa,  
Applejack: Major Pie.  
Granny: Howdy.  
Major Pie: Hey. I just wanted to check in and see if you were okay. It seems that everywhere I've been going since the fight with Lady Chrysalis, half the population's vanished.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Pinkie: Yeah, it's some evil outer god from another dimension that's absorbing everybody, but we've got it handled.  
Major Pie: Oh okay. Phew. For a minute I thought you kids were in trouble. So how's-

(The screen fills with static as Major Pie's gone.)

Pinkie: ... Uh-oh.

(The whole of Sweet Apple Acres fills with static, and when it clears, they're all gone.)

To Be Continued...


	7. Silent Hill Z III: The Entity Part 2

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 7: Silent Hill Z III: The Entity Part 2

(It opens with what's left of the gang huddled together as Doug holds the Magic Gun close to him.)

Entity: Human...

(Everyone pulls out a weapon and holds it up before relaxing.)

Twilight: Well I guess-

(An alarm sounds.)

T'Mar: Warning. Intruder is present in the living room.

(The four rush forward as Doug looks around.)

Doug: Where's it coming from?  
Rainbow Dash: It's all around us.  
Chris: Dude, the IMOD is jammed. I can't get it to work.

(Doug pulls out a tricorder and looks around.)

Doug: You're right, RD. I can't get a fix on the particle trace. It's all around us. Darn it, why can't I get a fix on this thing? There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to.

(Rainbow Dash looks at the wall becoming static-like as she goes towards it.)

Twilight: Alright let me try to recalibrate this. We cannot let our guard down for a second. We have no idea what this thing is capable of.

(They turn around.)

Doug: I don't even know what this is supposed to be-

(They notice Rainbow Dash disappearing into the static.)

Doug & Twilight: Rainbow Dash!

(They rush for it as they're both knocked back.)

Chris: Guys, are you okay?  
Doug: This... This is too big for us.  
Twilight: You're right. We can't do this alone. We need reinforcements.

(Doug nods and goes to a wrist communicator.)

Doug: Sunset. Sunset, can you hear me? I need assistance. Sunset? Sunset, can you hear me?!  
Twilight: Trixie, are you there?  
Doug: Applejack? Pinkie? Big Mac?  
Twilight: Shining Armor? Cadence?  
Doug: We'd settle for Granny Smith and a shot gun! We need help!

(Cut to a shot of the Earth.)

Twilight & Doug: ISN'T THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE?!

(Cut back to the apartment as Doug lowers his arms.)

Doug: We're the only three left.  
Twilight: The only three people left in the entire world.  
Chris: Whoa... That sucks.  
Doug: Yeah, it does. Wait...  
Chris: Yeah man. We're in serious trouble here!  
Doug: Chris was crying when Derpy...  
Twilight: And Applejack's turned up missing...  
Chris: I mean, any one of us could be next, guys!  
Doug: "Once through the light among the fight, in the sky, the lost beast takes flight. To bring the world misery and blight. A piece of the world is missing."  
Chris: There was so much I wanted to do with my life. Like play the sequel to Arkham City.  
Twilight He called us. He called and distracted us.  
Chris: Oh man. I may never get the chance to meet Frank Miller.  
Doug: I'm a fool.  
Chris: Oh don't blame yourself, guys. I mean, I only want to meet the guy because of Batman: Year One and-  
Doug: Shut up! We should've seen it before. We're complete fools.

(Doug pulls out the Magic Gun.)

Chris: Guys, what are you talking about?  
Twilight: We didn't want to believe it. After all, you're a borderline idiot. But then again, that's why you're the perfect cover. No one would ever suspect the innocently naive Chris Mccool, would they?  
Chris: Uh guys, you're kinda creeping me out right now.  
Doug: We should've suspected months ago.

(Flash to just before Doug and Twilight left for Crystalopolis.)

Doug: There's no way Chris would've come up with something so disgusting as turning Christopher Reeves' corpse into a Muppet!

(Flash to the present.)

Chris: B-but I-  
Twilight: We didn't see it until now. You're the one who called and distracted us when Rob and Fluttershy returned with a warning, and Mr. Fielder was caring for them. You were the only other person in the student lounge when John and Rarity disappeared; Spike, Roger, Brian, and the kids vanished after we were all in a room together, and the only other person still left on this planet is you. Why of all people would you be the only one left aside from us?!  
Doug: But then again, you're not really Chris at all, are you? You've been using his image ever since we got back from the fight with Sombra. And you've been here even longer than that, hiding in plain sight from Lady Chrysalis. And I think I even know what you are. The clues were all there.  
Twilight: Its voice is not its own.  
Doug: You have no voice or image of your own. You need to use others.  
Twilight: Even before you took Chris you've been hiding around here, keeping this area safe, and yet all our weaponry except the Magic Gun were completely drained by this point.  
Doug: The poem. The poem gave away the whole story, but I didn't think about it correctly! There are so many ways of bringing you about and yet only one true way. The way described in the poem. In the end, it all comes down to the one thing to call you. A Piece of the World is Missing. It doesn't mean it's gone! It's the name I gave you when I was a kid!  
Chris: This game has been very amusing.

(His voice changes from Chris' to something like the voice of Frieza from Dragonball Z.)

Entity: But I think it's time to end this, Human...  
Twilight: Doug, you said you gave that thing a name as a kid.  
Doug: I did. Missing Stats from Legacy of Goku 1.  
Entity: I am the lifeless, and yet I am invincible. I am the voiceless. The never should. The beautiful corruption. I am error. I am glitch. I am... Missing...  
Doug: This is impossible! You're not some Lovecraftian demon. You're a glitch in a video game. A replacement of the flight bar with the stats bar because the game doesn't know what to do when the player is hit by an energy blast while flying!  
Entity: I am the outer god that looks in and beholds a fragile reality that lacks my beauty. I will correct and strengthen it through corruption until there is nothing left but my totality and invincibility.  
Twilight: Where did you come from?  
Entity: From another universe, so alike and yet dislike. I was called into being through glorious accidents all across the planet as the children used me to win the game that brought me to life, and I spread the gospel of error. My cry went out across the multiverse and brought forth converts to my cause, but also an obstacle.  
Doug: Lady Chrysalis. She'd been trying to destroy you.

(The Entity laughs maniacally.)

Entity: She was a nuisance. Not a threat. She could never hope to destroy my magnificence. However, her attacks diminished me. Made me less! IT WAS UNACCEPTABLE! I fled to pursue the opportunity to dispose of her without further diminishment, and you, my host, and your friends were that opportunity.  
Twilight: We defeated Chrysalis, took away her power and exiled her.  
Entity: You performed as well as I could expect, and I was not without gratitude. Humans value their independence, so I began my work and waited until Chris Mccool was at his emotionally weakest, after the death of the one called Derpy, before I used him as my camouflage, and I left you be while I continued my work.  
Doug: Rob and Fluttershy recognized you when you tried to take them just before we got back. They knew who you really were.  
Entity: The two were the most focused after some of what humans refer to as bonding. They fled to find allies and just found me waiting. My limbs are infinite and have stretched to every point on this planet.  
Twilight: And you absorbed them while we weren't looking!  
Entity: They and your grandfather are beautiful now. They are invincible now. Reality is so much more beautiful and invincible now. There is nothing left except you two, and it is time for you to become part of my beauty.  
Doug: Not today, thank you!

(Doug fires the Magic Gun as it does nothing, and the Entity calls the gun to it.)

Entity: Aw, my worshipers created this, didn't they? Did you two think it would diminish me?

(The Entity absorbs the Magic Gun as they both hear the girl's scream.)

Entity: You have provided me with so much amusement, but I am the invincible never should, and I already won this game long ago.

(Doug and Twilight rush to the computer room.)

Doug: T'Mar, emergency procedure 5! Execute!

(They close the door as a force field appears around it while the Entity just laughs.)

Doug: T'Mar, what's your status?  
T'Mar: This unit is cut off from the Galactic Harbinger's computer systems due to emergency shielding.  
Twilight: Which means no way to transport out of here.  
T'Mar: Correct.  
Doug: What was the Harbinger's status before the shield?  
T'Mar: Its systems were under attack by the Entity. Estimated time until total absorption within 20 standard minutes from initial attack. No solution can be configured to counter the absorption.  
Twilight: Which means even if we could get up there, it's not a safe haven. Scan the Entity. Can it get through the force field?  
T'Mar: Based on initial scans, the force field does not pose any obstacle to the invading Entity.  
Doug: What?  
Twilight: T'Mar, analyze and hypothesize. If the force field does not pose any kind of obstacle or hindrance to the Entity, then why isn't it in here already?  
T'Mar: Analyzing. Analyzing. Hypothesis. Based on partial psychological profile based on its actions in previous months, combined with its dialogue and quarries and comments made by the book you recovered, it would seem that the Entity is toying with you.  
Doug: It can come in whenever it wants to, so it's just gonna let us sit here and be frightened.  
T'Mar: That conjecture would appear to be accurate. Request information, given the advanced time you had and Captain Sparkle's capability for strategy, do you not have a plan of attack for your encounter with the Entity?  
Doug: The Magic Gun was our plan. Me and Twilight figured that if it was created using magic centered around the Entity, maybe it'd hurt it or even kill it. I've got nothing. The phaser's not gonna hurt hit. The Lightsaber's not gonna hurt it. The Dragon Dagger's not gonna hurt it. None of our weapons are gonna be any good against that thing. I've done it this time. I stepped into something I can't get out of. I can't even go to Chrysalis and ask for help, and that's considering it would do anything in the first place. We've lost.

(Doug slumps onto the futon.)

Twilight: Doug, there has to be something.  
Doug: Like what?! This isn't like fighting cancer where it's a simple organism that an antibody can be discovered for! We're done. The worst part is I'll never get to see Mom, Dad, or my sister Beth again.  
Twilight: ... They died, didn't they?  
Doug: A few years apart from each other. It doesn't matter anyway, once that thing absorbs us, it won't matter.  
Twilight: ... Say that again.  
Doug: Once that thing absorbs us, it won't... Matter... Twi, you're a genius!

(Doug kisses her on the lips and heads out to face the Entity as Twilight follows.)

Entity: Welcome back, Humans... Is this the part where you fight me?  
Doug: Nope. After all, there's really nothing for us to do. I could shoots you with increasingly large guns, but it wouldn't matter. I could pull out one of the Power Morphers and hope it'd give me the power to stop you, but we all know it wouldn't.  
Twilight: I could use a tricorder to hack into you and try to get help from our friends inside, but that wouldn't be any use.  
Entity: No, it would not.  
Doug: There is no way to fight you.  
Entity: I am an outer god, Humans... You are both tiny.  
Twilight: And there you have it. We could never hope to beat you. It's impossible. The only choice we have is to surrender because there is simply nothing else we can do.  
Entity: Then welcome to my glory, Humans...  
Doug: Uh, before we become one with your glory and everything, there is just one thing. A question.  
Entity: You may speak.  
Twilight: After we're consumed by you, what are you going to do, next?  
Entity: I will spread throughout this universe until it and I are the same. From there I shall do as I have done before. I shall travel from universe to universe, and they shall become extensions of my being. Simultaneously peace and whole. Every star. Every cosmos. Every dimension. All things living and dead shall become me. No empty space. No limit. Nothing existing except for me. Existence shall be solely defined by me because I... Am... Existence!  
Doug: Oh, and then what are you going to do?  
Entity: What?  
Doug: I was just curious. What are you going to do after you finish your goal?  
Entity: I will exist. Everything will be me-  
Twilight: Yeah, yeah. We know that part, but what are you going to do? You will exist. Neat. What are you going to do to pass the time? You will have absorbed everything, and I do mean everything.  
Doug: You will not just be the only being in the universe. You will be the universe. So what are you gonna do as the universe?  
Twilight: Will you create things?  
Doug: Probably not. Since it'll be different from you, and you'll just reabsorb it into your being anyway.  
Twilight: Good point. So again we ask, what are you going to do when you have completed your goal?  
Entity: Existence is... Existence is... Important part...  
Doug: Yes, but why do you want that goal?  
Entity: Ev...Everything should and must be me!  
Twilight: And when everything is you, what are you going to do next?! What is your purpose when your purpose has been fulfilled?!  
Doug: What will be your meaning when you have made the ultimate achievement?! Is existing just an end in itself?  
Twilight: Well that can't be it 'cause you're already existing and already fulfilling that part of it.  
Doug: So go ahead and create your kingdom of the never should. Let the glitch be everything. The distortion, the reality. Become everything there is down to the tiniest particle, so that you are literally existence itself! In the end, you'll still have the same darned problem. That there is no challenge, left. No heaven to aspire to. No hell to avoid.  
Twilight: You will live forever, alone as everything. And existence itself shall be your prison. All experiences will be a part of you. All possibilities will be considered and completed. Every life form! Every molecule! Every single should and never should, and it will all ever been done. Everything will be you, and everything will be meaningless.  
Doug: And when you do become existence, when the definition of existence equals Missing Stats, you will scream and live with the horror but without anyone around, you'll be forced to keep it bottled up inside where it will vibrate across the totality of your being, when the lie of your existence is laid bare because there is simply NOTHING ELSE FOR YOU TO DO!  
Entity: You are confusing me. You are attempting a deception.  
Twilight: Us deceive an outer god? I sincerely doubt that.  
Entity: You-you shall-shall become-become...  
Doug: A part of you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, except it doesn't matter! In the end, you'll still be there. Alone in the darkness of mere being, forever.  
Twilight: What it all boils down to is that you are no more significant than a single pixel on a screen.  
Entity: SILENCE!

(The two are knocked back as the Entity mumbles to itself, facing the paradox of existing being its goal and yet meaning nothing by the time it's completed.)

Doug: You're an outer god, right? You're beyond good and evil?  
Entity: C-c-correct.  
Twilight: You are a being more complex and terrible then anything that ever has existed or ever will exist?  
Entity: Y-y-yes.  
Doug: Then we submit a question to you. A possibility to explore.  
Entity: Declare it!  
Twilight: What happens to an outer god when it dies?

(The Entity ponders the question and then smirks.)

Entity: I will find out...

(The Entity floats into the air for a few seconds before landing again as it explodes. When it clears, the whole gang has returned. The gang then hugs each other, and Doug and Twilight cheer.)

John: Uh... Old boy, what just happened?  
Doug: We're not necessarily out of the woods just yet. T'Mar?  
T'Mar: Online.  
Doug: Has Earth's entire population returned?  
T'Mar: Scanning... Scanning... Confirmed. All life forms and property that have gone missing over the past several months have returned.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh guys, what did you just do?  
Twilight: I think we convinced the Entity to kill itself.  
Insano: And either because of its generosity, or because of its death, everything has returned to normal!  
Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! You two did it!  
Rarity: Wait, where's Chris?

(Chris is lying on the ground horribly dazed.)

Chris (dazed): My Little Pony... My Little Pony... Isn't the world a lovely place?  
Doug: Chris, you okay?  
Chris: Oh... I think so, Doug. Last thing I remember was that I was helping Applejack collect apples just after... DERPY!

(Chris breaks down crying as Applejack hugs him.)

Applejack: Oh, there, there, sugar cube.  
Fluttershy: I can't believe we made it!  
Rob: I can't believe we didn't figure it out at the get go with the Christopher Reeves crack.  
Brian: So... Looks like you two saved the world.  
Roger: Just never get me involved, again. Scared me to death when the Entity swooped me up.  
Spike: Are you sure you're okay, Twilight?  
Twilight (smiling): I'm fine, Spike.  
Applebloom: Yee-haw! We're all saved!  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!  
Scootaloo: Um... Now what?  
Doug: I don't know. Anyone wanna play Dragonball: Raging Blast?

(Everyone cheers.)

Insano: I'm best with Android 17.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Pa, Granny, and Big Mac return.)

Granny: Well, that was weird.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

Pa: I'm just glad everything's back to normal.

Big Mac: Eyup.

(Cut to Trixie returning.)

Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is alive! ... And she has no idea what the heck happened.

(Cut to Sunset returning.)

Sunset: I'm back! I'm back! All is right with the world!

(Cut to Major Pie returning to his ship.)

Major Pie: Whoa... That was different. Oh well. Back to business.

(Major Pie grabs a Game Boy Advanced.)

Major Pie: Alright Frieza, give me your best shot.

The End.


	8. Teen Trek: The Motion Picture

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 8: Teen Trek: The Motion Picture

(It opens as the gang is talking.)

Applebloom: Hey, Doug, tell us another story. Please?  
Doug: Alright. Here's one, though I admit, when I saw it, it wasn't the best, the story of... Star Trek.

(Cut to space as a big blue cloud of energy comes towards a Bird of Prey manned by Klingons.)

Klingon: What the heck is that?  
Captain: I don't know. Let's shoot it!  
Klingon: Yay!

(They shoot it as it does nothing.)

Klingon: Boo!

(The cloud sends out a ball of light that fries them. Cut to Earth, Starfleet Headquarters as Rainbow Dash, in an Admiral's uniform is walking down the hall with John, in a TOS Science Officer uniform.)

John: Admiral Dash, if I may, is it logical to return to the Enterprise? It's been two years since your promotion.  
Rainbow Dash: Commander Brown, it is my intention... To be on that ship... Following that meeting.  
John: Why are you talking like that?  
Rainbow Dash: Dramatic effect. Report back to me in one hour.

(Cut to Vulcan as Twilight is there, standing before Star-Swirl the Bearded.)

Star-Swirl: You have done well in the Kolinahr Ritual and labored long, Twilight Sparkle. Now prepare to receive the symbol of total logic.  
Twilight: ... Wait... Traditionally symbols have feelings and emotions attached to them, therefore, how can there be a symbol of total logic?  
Star-Swirl: Just put on the necklace, or you fail the final test.  
Twilight: Okay.

(Star-Swirl's about to put the necklace over her when Twilight holds up a hand as the sound of the Anomaly appears.)

Star-Swirl: We have heard it too, but it will pass over us according to Starfleet.  
Twilight: But what about Earth?  
Star-Swirl: ... Your thoughts... Give them to me.

(Star-Swirl puts a hand to Twilight's head as Twilight pats the ground with her own foot.)

Star-Swirl: I am afraid that you are not ready to finish the Kolinahr yet. Your true final test lies in what you sense.

(They walk off as Twilight looks up into space, a faint line creasing her troubled brow.)

Twilight: Wait... Did I bring my Starfleet uniform with me? ... Oh no, I've gotta get a new one.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash beaming into a shuttle to the Enterprise as Pinkie's there.)

Pinkie: Hi Rainbow- Oh! I mean, "Admiral Dash".  
Rainbow Dash: Hey Mr. Pie-  
Pinkie: Hey, I've got a question. How come everypony is referred to as mister, when most of us are misses and missuses?  
Rainbow Dash: It's a navy thing.  
Pinkie: Oh.

(They head for space dock.)

Pinkie: You know, Admiral, we just spent eighteen months refitting the Enterprise. You really can't expect it to be ready in twelve hours. That'd be silly.  
Rainbow: Mr. Pie, an alien object of unbelievable destructive power is less than three days away from this planet... The only ship within interception range is the Enterprise.  
Pinkie: The only ship, sir? But I thought Earth was the capital of the Federation.  
Rainbow: It is.  
Pinkie: But the only ship here is the Enterprise.  
Rainbow: Yup.  
Pinkie: ... Shouldn't there be like a defense perimeter around here or something in that case?  
Rainbow: Just shut up and get this shuttle to the Enterprise!  
Pinkie: Okay.

(They slowly reach the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Pinkie, could you hurry it up?  
Pinkie: Oops. Sorry. I had it on slow.

(She speeds it up as they get onto the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Mr. Pie.  
Pinkie: Aye sir... Ma'am... Ma'am-sir?

(They go to the bridge as the new captain, Rob, is examining the engines.)

Rob: Oh, Admiral Dash. Good to see you again. Here for an inspection? Well I'm afraid with the refit we haven't had much time.  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, help out with the Engines.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(Pinkie hops over to Chris as they begin looking over the new Warp Core.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob, let's talk.  
Rob: Sure. Let me and the Admiral know when impulse is ready?  
Pinkie: Okay.  
Rob: With all due respects, sir, I hope this isn't some kind of Starfleet pep-talk. I'm really too busy.  
Rainbow Dash: I'm taking over command of this ship for this mission.  
Rob: ... Eh?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm replacing you as Commanding Officer. You'll stay on as Captain and Executive Officer of course. Just a temporary grade reduction until we deal with that thing.  
Rob: You personally are assuming command?  
Rainbow Dash: ... No, I'm indirectly assuming command. Of course I'm assuming command!  
Rob: May I ask why?  
Rainbow Dash: My experience. Five years out there dealing with unknowns like this. My familiarity with the Enterprise as well.  
Rob: Admiral, this is almost a totally new Enterprise! You don't know her a tenth as well as I do!  
Rainbow Dash: That's why you're staying aboard. I'm sorry Rob.  
Rob: ... No you're not. You're not sorry at all. I remember when you recommended me for this command. How you told me how envious you were, and how much you hoped to get a Starship command again! Well sir, it looks like you found a way.  
Rainbow Dash: Report to the bridge, Captain Bugie... Immediately.  
Rob: ... Aye sir.  
Pinkie (VO): Admiral, we need you in the Transporter Room!

(They head in as the Transporter Panel is shorting out as Pinkie's assistant, Chris, is there too.)

Rainbow Dash: What's wrong?  
Chris: There was a problem with the transporter at the last minute, just as Commander John got beamed up!

(The energy outlines of two figures begin emerging.)

Pinkie: Oh, no, oh, no. This is not good. Not good!

(Pinkie goes for the panel as Rainbow goes for it.)

Rainbow Dash: Let me help.  
Pinkie: Uh... Admiral, didn't Captain Bugie say that you don't know a tenth of this ship?  
Rainbow Dash: How'd you hear that?  
Pinkie: Your comm unit was still on. It looks like they're losing their patterns.  
Chris: Oh no, they're forming.

(Two half-ponies appear for a second before a loud scream is heard, and they disappear.)

Rainbow Dash: Starfleet, do you have them?!  
Voice: Enterprise, what we got back, didn't live long, fortunately.  
Rainbow Dash: Ei.  
Pinkie: Man, how ironic is it. His first time on a starship, and he gets killed. It's almost like he never actually existed, isn't it?  
Chris: Yeah, kinda.  
Rainbow Dash: Well Rob, I'm afraid you'll have to double as Science Officer.  
Rob: ... Alright.  
Chris: Hey pal, keep it up, and maybe one day you'll make Cap- Oh that's right. You are. I forgot.

(A door then opens as Sunset Shimmer comes in.)

Rob: ... Hello Sunset.  
Sunset: Rob...  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... You two know each other, Captain Bugie?  
Rob: I was stationed on the Lieutenants home planet. Some years ago.  
Sunset: Captain Bugie?  
Rainbow Dash: Yes, for this mission, he'll be acting as Science Officer and my Executive Officer.  
Rob (glaring at Rainbow): Admiral Dash has the utmost confidence in me.  
Rainbow Dash: And in you too, Lieutenant.  
Sunset: Captain, Admiral, my oath of celibacy is on record.

(Pinkie's eyes widen.)

Pinkie: Hold on!

(Pinkie grabs a cup and drinks it before spitting it out.)

Pinkie: What the heck?!  
Rob: On her planet, beings evolved to be big on romance, and they have pheromones in their body that make ponies want to pursue those romances, as such, all officers from Delta IV are required per Starfleet to take a Celibacy oath.  
Fluttershy: Oh... my.  
Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, Starfleet says that the last crewmember to be beamed aboard is refusing to step into the transporter!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh? I'll see to it that she beams up.

(Rainbow Dash walks out and enters the lift.)

Rainbow Dash: Transporter Room.

(She's taken there as she goes out just as Applejack appears in a disco outfit as she looks around to make sure she's still all there.)

Applejack: Oh, thank Celestia.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, for a mare who swore she'd never return to Starfleet-  
Applejack: Just a moment, Admiral, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Luna invoked a "little known, seldom used" reserve activation clause! In plain language, Admiral, they drafted me!  
Rainbow Dash: They didn't.  
Applejack: This was your idea! This was your idea, wasn't it?!  
Rainbow Dash: Yes, it's all true. You see, Applejack, there's a thing out there.  
Applejack: Why is it that every object we don't understand is called a thing?!  
Rainbow Dash: Because no one would take it seriously if we called it a fluffer nutter or a googily moogily. Anyway, it's headed this way. I need you. Darn it, Applejack, I need you!

(Rainbow Dash holds out her hoof as Applejack bumps it.)

Applejack (sighing): Permission to come aboard.  
Chris: Permission granted, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Now what the hay were you doing in that outfit?!  
Applejack: Oh, I got reactivated just as I was having a small get together back at Sweet Apple Acres.  
Rainbow Dash: You disco there?  
Applejack: Yeah, so anyway, I hear Zecora is a doctor now. Well I'm gonna need a top notch nurse, not just some doctor who'll argue everthin' I say! And they probably redesigned the whole cotton-picking sick bay too! Them engineers just love to tinker with stuff that don't need no tinkering!  
Rainbow Dash: Well you can check later. With you here, we can get to the briefing.

(Cut to the whole ship gathered together as an image of the cloud obliterating another base is shown.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, this thing is dangerous, and we assume that there's some kind of ship at the heart of the cloud.  
Applejack: Beg pardon, Rainbow, but how would you know that? For all we know it could be some kinda life form.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, just shut up, so we can head out!

(They go to their stations.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Fluttershy, take us out.  
Fluttershy: Um, okay.

(The ship heads out very slowly.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Could you g a little faster, Fluttershy?!  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(It moves a little quicker.)

Rainbow Dash: Faster!

(It moves a little quicker.)

Rainbow Dash: FASTER!

(It finally gets moving.)

Fluttershy: Yay.

(Rainbow Dash does a face plant.)

Fluttershy: Ooh, sorry sir. Was I going too fast?

(Rainbow Dash gets back to her chair and pushes a communications button.)

Rainbow Dash: Engineering, standby for Warp Drive.  
Pinkie: Admiral, we need further warp simulation on the flow sensors!  
Rainbow Dash: What?  
Pinkie: Something really bad will happen if we go to warp right now!  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, we need warp speed, now!  
Pinkie: Admiral, I can't guarantee that she'll hold, and if she doesn't, we'll get a big boom!  
Rainbow Dash: Just shut up and standby for warp!

(The ship goes to Warp. They seem fine until they end up in a wormhole.)

Sunset: Wormhole effect! ... An unidentified, small object got pulled in with us... Direct impact is eminent...  
Rainbow Dash: Shields at full...  
Fluttershy: ... Sir, we're dealing with a comet...  
Rainbow Dash: ... Time... To... Impact...  
Sunset: ... Twenty seconds ...  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Apple... Standby on phasers...  
Rob: ... No...! ... Belay that phaser order...!

(Cut to Pinkie and Chris in Engineering.)

Chris: ... Hey Pinkie... Look at this... When we last me... I was but the learner... Now I am the master...  
Pinkie: ... Awesome...!

(Cut back to the bridge as Rob rushes to Applebloom.)

Rob: ... Arm... Photon... Torpedoes...  
Applebloom: ... Photon... Torpedoes... Armed...!  
Rob: . . . Fire torpedoes . . .!  
Applebloom: . . . Torpedoes . . . A . . . Way . . .!

(The torpedoes fire and fry the asteroid which also gets the ship out of Warp.)

Rob: No casualties.  
Applejack: Not quite, Captain Bugie. The casualty was my wits! Which I've been frightened outta!  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Pie, we need Warp as soon as possible.  
Pinkie: Admiral, it was the engine imbalance that created the imbalance in the first place. It'll happen again if we don't repair it.  
Rainbow Dash: Well hop to it. That object is less than two days from Equestria, and we need to intercept it while it still is out there. Rob, come with me!  
Rob: Alright.

(Rob heads in with Rainbow Dash to her quarters.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Rob, why was my phaser order countermanded?!  
Rob: Sir, the Enterprise's design increases phaser power by channeling it through the main engines. The phasers were automatically cut off.  
Rainbow Dash: Well then you acted properly of course.  
Rob: I wouldn't have had to if you had spent some time actually looking at the redesigns.  
Rainbow Dash: Well I have a bit more on my plate than just how my ship's been changed!  
Rob: This is my ship! You're only getting it back for this one mission, or do you plan on demoting me and just taking the ship?! ... Sorry. I'm just still a little on edge. I'm also sorry if I embarrassed you earlier.  
Rainbow Dash: Don't be sorry. You saved the ship.  
Rob: I'm aware of that, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Just do us both a favor and stop competing with me, Rob. We're only gonna be able to deal with that cloud if we work together.  
Rob: ... Alright.  
Rainbow Dash: Rob, I promise, as soon as this mission's over, the full command of this ship is yours again, and I'll just be a passenger.

(Rob nods and walks off as he bumps into Sunset.)

Sunset: So, was talking to the Admiral difficult?  
Rob: About as difficult as seeing you again. I'm sorry.  
Sunset: That you left Delta IV? Or that you didn't even say good-bye?  
Rob: If I had seen you again, would you be able to say it?  
Sunset: ... No.

(She walks off as Rob goes back to the bridge while Pinkie has seen the whole thing.)

Pinkie: Well that was awkward.

(Cut to the Transporter Room as Twilight arrives.)

Twilight: Admiral Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Twilight...

(Applejack comes up.)

Applejack: Well so help me, I'm actually happy to see ya back, Twilight!

(Twilight stares coldly at Applejack as she backs off.)

Twilight: I offer my services as Science Officer in light of Commander Brown's mishap.  
Rainbow Dash: If the Captain has no objections?  
Rob: Of course not.

(Twilight removes her cloak to reveal her Science Officer uniform as she goes to a station much colder than any of them remembered as the cloud's call is heard again. Cut to later as Twilight meets up with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.)

Twilight: Science Officer Twilight, reporting as ordered, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Please sit down.

(Twilight doesn't move an inch.)

Applejack: Shucks, Twilight, you aint changed a bit. Still as warm and sociable as ever.

(Twilight raises an eyebrow.)

Twilight: Neither have you, Doctor as your prevalence for irrelevancy demonstrates.  
Applejack: Why you-!  
Rainbow Dash: Girls.

(She motions to the seats as only Applejack sits down.)

Rainbow Dash: At last report, you were on Vulcan, apparently to stay.  
Applejack: Yeah, you were undergoing the colonelcy ritual.  
Rainbow Dash: So sit down, Twilight.  
Twilight: If you are referring to the Kolinahr, Doctor, you are correct.  
Applejack: Well however it's pronounced, Twilight, it's the Vulcan ritual that's supposed to purge all remaining emotions.  
Rainbow Dash: The Kolinahr's also a discipline you broke to join us. Now will you please sit down?! You're making me nervous!

(Twilight sits down.)

Twilight: On Vulcan I began sensing a consciousness from a source more powerful than I have ever encountered. Thought patterns exactly in perfect order. I believe they emanate from the intruder. I believe it may hold my answers.  
Applejack: Well aint it lucky for you that we seem to be heading your way.  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack, we need her! I need her.  
Twilight: Then my presence is to our mutual advantage.

(They all stare at each other, uncomfortably.)

Rainbow Dash: Any thought patterns you might sense, whether they appear to affect you personally or not, I expect you to immediately report in.  
Twilight: Of course, Admiral. Is there anything else?  
Rainbow Dash: No.  
Twilight: Doctor?  
Applejack: Just this. Even if you achieve that perfect logic you're after, you'll pay a price! Sure it brought your planet peace, but what about art, music, and poetry?!  
Twilight: Again, your tendency towards irrelevancy, Doctor.

(Twilight leaves. Cut to the bridge as they make it to the anomaly.)

Rainbow Dash: Full mag on viewer.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(An image of the cloud appears.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, I'm sending friendship messages on all the frequencies!

(It sends a warning shot as it shorts out Applebloom's panel, burning her hoof as Sunset heals it.)

Applebloom: Thank you, kindly.  
Rainbow Dash: Wait, she has healing powers?  
Rob: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Well that'll be useful.  
Twilight: Admiral, it appears that the intruder has been attempting to communicate. Our previous transmission node was too primitive to be perceived. I am now programming our computer to transmit lingual code at their frequency and their speed.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Huh?  
Twilight: I'm going to send them a message over their radio.

(It's preparing to send another bolt.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh, Twilight?  
Fluttershy: Oh, here it comes.

(Fluttershy covers her eyes.)

Rainbow Dash: Engineering, status report!  
Pinkie: Our shields can't handle another blue ball from that thing!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh, Mr. Sparkle!  
Sunset: Impact in twenty seconds.  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight?!  
Sunset: Fifteen seconds!  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight, transmit now!  
Sunset: Ten seconds!

(Twilight pushes a button.)

Rob: Transmitting.

(The ball disappears.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh thank God... It would seem our friendship messages have been received and understood, Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: I would say that is a logical assumption, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, hold our present position.  
Fluttershy (nervously): Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: You got your whits back, Applejack?  
Applejack: No, but that aint never stopped you before, why's it stopping you now?  
Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's head in.  
Fluttershy: Mm.

(They head in.)

Rainbow Dash: And don't forget to turn off the high beams.

(They continue in as they stare at the cloud as everyone looks.)

Rainbow Dash: What the hay am I looking at?!  
Applejack: How should I know? I'm a doctor, not a... A uh... Whatever an expert on this here contraption would be! You said it was a ship!  
Rainbow Dash: Well I was wrong, so sue me!  
Fluttershy: Um, would that be the uh, ship, sir?

(They finally reach the structure.)

Rainbow Dash: It looks like something outta Dr. Seuss.  
Twilight: The energy patterns from it are unrecognizable, Admiral.

(Suddenly, a huge pillar of light appears.)

Derpy: Ooh... Shiny.  
Applebloom: Mr. Sparkle, could that be one of their crew?

(Twilight holds up a Tricorder.)

Twilight: A probe from their vessel Mr. Apple. Plasma energy combination.

(It shoots lightning at Applebloom's counsel.)

Rob: Don't interfere with it!  
Applebloom: O'course I won't interfere with it!  
Rainbow Dash: That goes for everypony. No one interfere... It doesn't seem interested in us... Only the ship.  
Applejack: Stop talking like that!  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry, it's just kinda fun.

(It moves to Twilight's station and shoots lightning at it.)

Rainbow Dash: Someone turn that computer off!

(Rob goes to it, but it won't turn off.)

Rob: It's taking control of the computer!  
Rainbow Dash: It looks like it's running our records, Earth defenses, Starfleet strength.

(Twilight moves Rob out of the way and hits the console with her hands. The probe then blasts Twilight back.)

Rainbow Dash: Well, going Neanderthal on its butt was a solution. Not what I expected, but it was a solution.

(It then goes to Sunset as she stands up and looks at it nervously. It then begins zapping her.)

Rob: Sunset!

(As the probe continues zapping her, Twilight moves to grab her arm, but is shocked back.)

Twilight: Ow! ... Jerk.  
Rob: Sunset!

(The probe ends up vaporizing Sunset. Everyone looks around to see that the Probe has vanished.)

Rainbow Dash: Well she's dead now. So, was she celibate?  
Rob: Shut up, you!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, do you need a time out?  
Rob: ... No...  
Rainbow Dash: Then just calm down. If she's alive, we'll get her back.

(Cut to a little later as an alarm sounds.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, there's an intruder alert on Deck 1!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay.

(She goes down with Rob and Twilight as they see Sunset standing there. Applejack comes down the lift.)

Applejack: Rainbow, what's going on?  
Rainbow Dash (pointing at Sunset): Tricorder.  
Applejack: Right.

(Applejack scans her as her jaw drops.)

Applejack: Rainbow... It's a mechanism.  
Rainbow Dash: Huh?  
Applejack: No wait, it's still Sunset, but it's like her insides were scooped out and replaced with machines.  
Sunset: To more easily communicate with the carbon units infesting the Enterprise. I'm programmed to observe and record. Where are we to go to first, Dash-Unit?  
Rainbow Dash: Uh...  
Rob: Sunset!

(Sunset looks at Rob.)

Sunset: Rob.  
Twilight: Interesting. Not Bugie-Unit, like with you, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. So, Sunset, what's the anomaly's name.  
Sunset: V'Ger.  
Rainbow Dash: And what is V'Ger?  
Sunset: V'Ger is that which seeks the Creator.  
Rainbow Dash: Who's the Creator?  
Sunset: The Creator is that which created V'Ger.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Okay... Rob, why don't you show Sunset around.  
Rob: Um... Okay.

(He escorts Sunset around. Cut to Twilight as she puts her horn to an ensign's neck as he passes out. She then takes a Thruster Suit and attempts to communicate with V'Ger, directly.)

Twilight: Computer: Commence recording. Admiral Dash, these messages will detail my attempt to contact the aliens.

(She has her thruster suit head off until she arrives at an image of an open eye.)

Twilight: Scanning with my tricorder appears to be useless. I am going to attempt to Mind Meld with it.

(Twilight does so as the object ends up blasting her back as she screams in pain. She then heads back and collapses in sick bay as Rainbow Dash arrives with Applejack as she wakes up and seems much more like the Twilight they remember.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight. Figure anything out?  
Twilight: I figured out many things, Rainbow. V'Ger came from a planet of living machines, and it's search for the creator boils down to one point as it has spanned the cosmos. "Is this all I am? Is there not more?"  
Applejack: So in other words, she got bored and got existential.  
Twilight: Exactly, Doctor.  
Derpy (VO): Hey Admiral Dash! We've arrived at Equestria!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh.

(They get back to the bridge as Sunset stands there at attention when a signal is sent out. There's no response as several yellow probes are sent out.)

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?!  
Sunset: The carbon units are obviously interfering with the message; therefore, they must be removed from the Creator's planet.  
Rainbow Dash: But you can't-!  
Twilight: Admiral, a word?  
Rainbow Dash: ... Okay.

(She turns to Twilight as Applejack and Rob join in.)

Twilight: V'Ger is a child. I suggest you treat her as such.  
Rainbow Dash: A child?  
Twilight: Yes, Admiral, a child. Evolving. Learning. Searching. Instinctively needing.  
Rob: Needing what?  
Applejack: Twilight, this child is about to wipe out every living thing in Equestria! Now what do y'all suggest we do?! Spank it?  
Twilight: Captain, Doctor, it knows only that it needs, but like so many of us, it does not know want.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Okay... Hey Sunset, the Carbon Units know why the Creator has not responded.  
Sunset: Disclose the information.  
Rainbow Dash: Not until V'Ger withdraws the devices orbiting the third planet!

(There's a rumble in the ship.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash! I'm losing communication with Starfleet! Interference from V'Ger!  
Sunset: Dash-Unit! Disclose the information! Why has the Creator not responded?!  
Rainbow Dash: No.

(Her face gets scrunched up.)

Rainbow Dash: Secure all stations.

(Everypony does so.)

Rainbow Dash: All non-essential crewmen clear the bridge!  
Fluttershy: Clear the bridge?  
Rainbow Dash: That was the order, Mr. Fluttershy! Clear the bridge!  
Fluttershy: Um... Okay.

(The whole ship begins shaking.)

Sunset: I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION! I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION! I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION!  
Applejack: Looks like your child is having a tantrum, Twilight.  
Twilight: Exactly, Doctor.  
Rainbow Dash: If you want the information disclosed, V'Ger must withdraw the probes.  
Sunset (pouting): ... V'Ger will comply.

(The probes recede.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, I'll disclose the information to V'Ger, but I have to give it to V'Ger itself.  
Sunset: V'Ger will comply.

(Rainbow Dash goes to her conn.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie, be prepared to launch Starfleet Order 005.

(Cut to the engine room as Chris goes to Pinkie.)

Chris: Why's the Admiral ordered the self destruct, sir?  
Pinkie: I'd say that she believes... Or hopes... That when we go up, we'll take the intruder with us.  
Chris: ... I WANT MY MOMMY!  
Pinkie: Don't worry, Chris. We'll be fine... Maybe...

(Cut to the bridge as everyone is waiting when Rainbow Dash goes to Twilight.)

Rainbow Dash: You okay, Twilight?

(Twilight turns around to reveal that she's crying.)

Rainbow Dash: Not for us, right?  
Twilight: No, Rainbow. For V'Ger. I weep for V'Ger as I'd weep for a brother. She was just like me when I came onboard. She has everything I've wanted all my life, and yet she yearns to have the emotions I have wished to shun.  
Applejack: Well that is mighty heavy stuff.  
Sunset: We have arrived.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright, Rob, Twilight, Applejack, with me and Sunset.

(They beam into a ventilated area holding a satellite that Sunset points to.)

Sunset: V'Ger!

(The four go down to it and find its name on a side, covered with dust.)

Rainbow Dash: V... G... E... R... V'Ger.

(She then wipes away the dust.)

Rainbow Dash: V... O... Y... G... E... R... Voyager.

(She wipes off the last bit of dust.)

Rainbow Dash: Voyager 6.  
Rob: NASA. National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Rainbow, this was lost more than three-hundred years ago.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa...  
Rob: I'm digging up NASA history on my tricorder right- Admiral... Voyager 6 disappeared into a Black Hole.  
Rainbow Dash: It must've emerged on the far side of the galaxy and fell into the machine planet's gravitational field.  
Twilight: The machine inhabitants found it to be one of their own kind. Primitive, yet kindred. They discovered its simple twentieth century programming, collect all data possible.  
Rob: Learn all that is learnable and return that information to its creator.  
Twilight: Precisely, Mr. Bugie. The machines interpreted it literally. They built this entire vessel so that Voyager could fulfill its programming.  
Rainbow Dash: And on its journey back... It amassed so much knowledge... It achieved consciousness. It became a living thing.

(Voyager makes sounds as if to confirm what they just said.)

Rainbow Dash: Then all we have to do is send the signal it wants, and we're done.

(Rob is about to when it fries its own antennae.)

Rainbow Dash: Why'd it do that?!  
Twilight: It appears that it wants to touch its creator, and possibly join with him.  
Applejack: You mean this machine wants to physically join with a pony?! Is that possible?!  
Rob: Let's find out.

(Rob goes to the satellite.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob!

(Sunset shoves Rainbow Dash away from Rob.)

Rob: I'm going to key in the final sequence through the ground-test computer!  
Rainbow Dash: ... What?  
Rob: I'm keying in the final sequence manually.

(Rob does so as he and Sunset disappear into a beam of light as everypony rushes back into the ship as V'Ger disappears, leaving the Enterprise in perfect condition. Cut to the remains of the Away Team returning to the Bridge.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight... Did we just see the beginning of a new life form?  
Twilight: Yes, Admiral. We witnessed a birth. Possibly a next step in our evolution.  
Rainbow Dash: I wonder.  
Applejack: Well, it's been a mighty long time since I delivered a baby. I hope we got this one off to a good start.  
Rainbow Dash: I hope so too. I think we gave it the ability to create its own sense of purpose out of our own Equestrian weaknesses, and the drive that compels us to overcome them.  
Applejack: And a lotta foolish emotions, right Twilight?  
Twilight: Quite true, Doctor. Unfortunately, it will have to deal with them as well.  
Derpy: Hey, Starfleet's requesting damage and injury reports, and complete vessel status!  
Rainbow Dash: Report two casualties... Lieutenant Sunset Shimmer... Captain Robert Bugie... No, wait! List them as missing. Vessel status fully operational!  
Derpy: Okay, Admiral Dash.

(Pinkie comes in.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie, shall we give the Enterprise a proper shake down?  
Pinkie: I can't do it, Admiral! I don't have the power!

(She puts a plug in.)

Pinkie: Okay, now I do. We can have you back on Vulcan in four days, Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: Unnecessary, Mr. Pie. My task on Vulcan is completed.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, ahead Warp 1.  
Fluttershy: Oh, but it's so... So... Fast.  
Rainbow Dash: That's why it's called Warp.  
Applebloom: Heading, sir?  
Rainbow Dash: Out there... Thataway.

(The ship heads off into space. Cut back to reality.)

Doug: The end.  
John: Not too shabby, Doug.  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah. That was pretty good, a bit weird though.  
Scootaloo: I thought it was boring!  
Doug: Eh. That's pretty much what everyone else thought.  
Rarity: Well that's that.

(Everyone resumes talking.)

The End.


	9. Happy Holidays

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 9: Happy Holidays

(It opens as the gang arrives outside Doug's aunt and uncle's.)

Doug: Okay, I'll stop by here real quick to wish my aunt and uncle a merry Christmas, and then we can head off.  
Rob: This is so stupid.  
Fluttershy: Well, it is what Superintendent Amalthea asked us to do.

(Doug goes in with everyone as Uncle Al and Aunt Linda are about to head out.)

Doug: Hey guys. I just wanted to wish you Happy Holidays in person before my friends and I continue on a school trip for a few days.  
Aunt Linda: Oh that's nice. Where are you going?  
Doug: School funded resort. Later.  
Uncle Al & Aunt Linda: Later.

(They head off as Twilight teleports them to the North Pole as they're in snow gear.)

Rob: This has gotta be without a doubt, the single dumbest thing we've ever done!  
Pinkie: But Rob, Superintendent Amalthea, Principal Celestia, and Vice-Principal Luna asked us to see if the stories of Santa Claus were real.  
Rob: I can answer that. No. I mean come on John, you don't believe in old St. Nick, do ya?  
John: Why yes. As a matter of fact, I do, Rob.  
Rob: Wha...? Okay, um... Chris?  
Chris: Me? Why of course I do!  
_I believe in Santa Claus,  
Like I believe love.  
I believe in Santa Claus,  
And everything he does.  
There's no question in my mind  
That he does exist.  
Just like love, I know he's there,  
Waiting to be missed.  
_John: _I believe in Santa Claus,  
But there was a time  
I thought I had grown too old  
For such a childish rhyme.  
He became a dream to me  
'Till one Christmas Night.  
Someone stood beside my bed,  
With a beard of white.  
"So you're too old for Santa Claus?"  
He said with a smile.  
"Then you're too old for all the things  
That make a life worthwhile.  
For what is happiness but dreams?  
And do they all come true?  
Look at me and tell me son,  
What is real to you?"  
_Chris & John: _Just believe in Santa Claus,  
Like you believe in love!  
Just believe in Santa Claus,  
And everything he does!  
_Chris: _Wipe that question from your mind!  
Yes he does... Exist!  
_John:_ And just like love,  
I know he's there... Waiting to be missed.  
_Everyone: _Just like love,  
I know here's there... Waiting to be missed...  
_Rob: ... Alright, but unless I see Santa Claus myself, and shake the man's hand, I'm not buying it!  
Doug: Oh, don't be a doubting Thomas.  
Applebloom: Who's that?  
Doug: Well you see...

(Cut to much later as they arrive at a huge wooden gate with candy cane stripes around it.)

Pinkie: Ooh... Pretty.  
Chris: Ha! I told you, Rob! Boom! Right there! I called it! Called... It!  
Rob: You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?  
Chris: Oh, of course I am. It's Christmas.

(They walk to the gate as it opens, and they notice something is off, everything is how they expected, but the atmosphere seems gloomy.)

Applejack: I can't put my finger on it, but something aint right here.  
Sweetie Belle: Maybe we're too early.  
Scootaloo: No, that can't be it. It's only a week before Christmas.  
Rarity: Well, we better knock, I suppose.

(Rarity knocks as the door's open by Santa Claus.)

Doug: Oh my gosh! Santa Claus!

(He begins jumping up and down happily as Twilight pulls him back down.)

Twilight: Doug, honey, you're an adult. Act like it.  
Santa: Well I'm afraid with this one; you're fighting a losing battle, Miss Sparkle.  
Twilight: Wait, how do you know-?  
Santa: Are you kidding? I'm Santa Claus. I've known everyone on the planet since they were kids.  
Pinkie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Hey, my friends are wondering what's off with this place.  
Santa: Oh, now that's bad. That's a very bad bit of business.  
Rainbow Dash: What is?  
Santa: Well you see, just a few days ago, my bag was stolen.  
Doug: You mean the bag you keep the presents in?  
Santa: Yes. My magic bag that can hold an infinite amount of presents as long as the one who puts his hand in is full of good will and belief.  
Twilight: Oh, well lucky for you, we're here. Just explain the fabric, and the spell, and we'll have a new bag for you lickity split.  
Santa: I'm afraid it's not that simple, my dear.  
Twilight: Huh?  
Santa: I didn't make the bag. Look.

(They go to a stand with a broken glass case that holds a plaque.)

Twilight: "...and Mary brought forth her first born son, Jesus, wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and put him in a manger. Luke 2:7."  
Santa: The bag was given to me when I started my yearly ride, and it's why I can't make another one. My bag was made from the swaddling clothes that were used to wrap the baby Jesus in a manger. The bag's magic comes from the miracle that the modern day version of this holiday is. Selfless giving and love.  
Doug: "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only son that we might someday return to him." We just have to get that bag back!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Twilight: So, Mr. Claus, do you have any leads?  
Santa: Well just before you arrived, a friend of mine at the shore said he spotted a figure heading for the Archipelago of Last Year.  
Doug: It's real?!  
Santa: Yes.  
Rainbow Dash: What's the Archipelago of Last Year?  
Doug: It's a group of islands. The Archipelago of Last Year is a place where a year goes after it's over, and the island is in that year forever.  
Everybody: Ooh...  
Santa: The only problem is no one could penetrate the fog to navigate through the Archipelago except... Rudolph.

(Rudolph walks in as Doug giggles crazily and jumps up and down again.)

Twilight: Stop it.  
Rudolph: Hello.  
Doug: Hi! This is so cool. We're going to the Archipelago of Last Year with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

(They go to the shore.)

Rudolph: Now all of you stay close to me. I've been to the Archipelago before.  
Doug: Right!

(A large boat with a calendar for a sail arrives.)

Sweetie Belle: That's incredible!  
Doug: Yup, and now everybody, it's time for us to start heading back into time, without fear of creating time-loops!  
Pinkie: Awesome!  
_Turn back the years!  
Live the simple life once again!  
Live the days of remember when!  
Turn... Back the... Years...!  
Turn back the years!  
Walk along any sunny lane!  
Walking's better than any plane!  
Turn... Back the... Years...!  
_Rudolph: _Just remember the good time you knew.  
Don't remember the sad times you've been through.  
_Everybody: _Life disappears  
Sooner than you would think it would.  
Pull yourself.  
Everybody should,  
_Pinkie: _Turn... Back the... Years...!  
_Everybody: _Turn... Back the years . . .!_

(They arrive at an island and get off, finding it full of Ancient Roman architecture.)

Doug: This year must've been in the time of the Roman Empire.

(Doug walks up to a figure dressed as Caesar.)

Doug: Excuse me, sir, what year is this island?  
Caesar: I am 300 BC.  
Doug: Nice to meet you, 300. Have you seen a mysterious figure with a bag?  
Caesar: Why I have indeed, good sir. When the sun was at its midway point, a figure passed through clutching the said bag.  
Doug: Well we've gotta get after him! That's Santa's bag he's got!  
Caesar: Great Hercules! Then allow me to offer my services to your cause!  
Rob: Wait, how do you know Santa if you represent 300 BC?  
Caesar: This island may eternally be in the age of the Roman Empire, but all islands know of good Santa.

(They go onto the boat as they realize that they're one too many.)

Doug: Oh darn. Now what?

(They're suddenly shaken by a loud bonging as a whale with a clock on its tail comes up.)

Rudolph: Big Ben! How are you old buddy?!  
Big Ben: As good as ever, Rudolph. I saw you guys come in and decided to give you a lift.  
Doug: Big Ben! We're actually meeting Big Ben! This is so awesome! SO AWESOME!  
Twilight: ... Oh, what's the point?

(Cut to several days later as everyone's crossing off locations in the Archipelago on a map.)

Doug: Let's see... all 500 BC could think about was building pyramids, 1925 was too noisy, and 1600 was too busy discovering things to even talk to us.  
300: Fear not good sirs. There are still an abundance of islands left.  
Twilight: But it's only three days before Christmas Eve, and only twelve hours after that before Santa would have to head off. We're running out of time.  
Applebloom: Hey, what's this island we're comin' up on?  
300: Aw, 10-2-3!  
Doug: 10-2-3?! Isn't that the time where all the fairy tales are said to have happened?!  
Rudolph: Exactly.

(Doug and the kids have to restrain themselves from jumping up and down with the pent up excitement. Once they arrive, they meet up with Sir 10-2-3.)

10-2-3: Thou lookst for the scoundrel that doth stole Santa's bag?!  
Rudolph: Is here, Sir 10-2-3?  
10-2-3: Aye!  
Fluttershy: Um... Where?  
10-2-3: I've not the slightest notion in me noggin. But comest now with me! Comest! Comest! We searcheth!

(He walks off.)

Chris: You heard him, everybody! Comest now with him! Comest! Comest! We searcheth!

(They follow him through several places as everyone is admiring the old stories they seem to be walking through.)

Doug: I know we're kinda on a deadline, but isn't this wonderful? After all...  
_What a wonderful world we live in.  
When we live in the world of make believe.  
Fairy tales can come true.  
If we just wish them to.  
And there's nothing you can't achieve...  
_  
(They talk to Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf in the woods as they both shake their heads. A quick montage of conversations with various fairy tale characters then occurs.)

Applebloom: _What a wonderful world we live in.  
Just recall Cinderella and her shoe.  
_Sweetie Belle: _You can live like a pig.  
You can be anything.  
_Scootaloo: _As long as you believe it's true...  
And what a wonderful world, if you do...  
_  
(They go to the Seven Dwarves' cottage.)

Fluttershy: Um... Excuse me, sirs, but have you seen-  
Dwarves: Nope.  
Fluttershy: Oh, okay.

(They look around every nook and cranny.)

Applejack: Dang it, where are they?!

(The girls look at a neat little cottage and go towards it just when a man of about the gang's age runs past, holding the bag.)

Applebloom: Hey, that's Santa's bag! Get back here!  
Doug: Girls, wait!

(They rush after the girls and the figure as he arrives at another boat as the girls rush at him.)

Scootaloo: Get him!

(They go after him, and end up trapped on board as it disappears into the fog.)

Rarity: The girls have gone missing! We've got to go after him!  
Doug: Right!

(They make it to what looks like Baker's Street. A figure dressed as Sherlock Holmes arrives.)

Sherlock: Hello all. I take it you're after the fellow who just arrived here.  
Doug: Yeah, but who are you?  
1887: 1887, my good fellow. Now, we've got some searching to do to find this fellow.

(He looks around, and they look around when Twilight sees something.)

Twilight: Hey, Applebloom's bow!

(They turn to see a long dark alley.)

Twilight: 1887, where's that alley lead?  
1887: An old apartment building that doesn't have many people in it.  
300: Why hide there? We can drive him out eventually.  
1887: Elementary, my dear BC. All the fellow has to do is stay hold up until after Christmas, and whatever reason he had for taking St. Nicholas' bag will be complete.  
10-2-3: We must after him! For every dawn we die, we must after him!  
Twilight: How?! We've only got three days, and it'll take two days to get back to the North Pole!  
Doug: We could just go in. We may luck out, and he'll be unarmed.

(They go in as the man is holed up there as the girls are tied up.)

Applebloom: Hey everybody.  
Rob: Alright, you. Hand over Santa's bag!  
Man: No! It's the only way to prove that Santa's a fake!  
Rob: ... What?  
Man: Yes. He's just an old guy that hires dwarves to hang out at the North Pole and pretends to give toys to kids as some big scam!  
Rob: ... Dude, you arrived in Santa's workshop, stole a magical bag, traveled to a place where old years retire, AND YOU'RE TALKING TO A PERSONIFICATIONS OF THOSE YEARS!  
Man: Oh yeah? Well if this bag is magical? Why can't I take anything out of it?!  
Sweetie Belle: Because Mr. Claus said you have to be nice and believe. You're mean and a cynic.  
Man: Well you can't-!

(Twilight blasts the freezing spell at the man as he's frozen solid.)

1887: Nicely done Miss Sparkle. Now all of you might want to head home.  
Doug: Right. Come on, Everybody.

(Cut to the North Pole as they arrive with the bag, with only a few minutes to spare.)

Doug: Here you go, Santa.  
Santa: Good work, all of you. So, as a reward, each of you may put your hand into the bag and take something.  
Doug: Ooh...

(Doug reaches in and takes out a DVD of Christmas movies.)

Doug: Wow...

(Chris reaches in and pulls out a tin can of popcorn.)

Chris: Ooh...

(John reaches in and pulls out a new top hat.)

John: Splendid.

(Twilight reaches in and pulls out a brand new book.)

Twilight: "Matilda". Looks really interesting. Thank you, sir.

(Applejack pulls out a new trowel.)

Applejack: Well land sakes. This'll come in handy after winter.

(Fluttershy pulls out a dragon plush toy.)

Fluttershy: Ooh... Thank you, Mr. Claus, sir.

(Pinkie pulls out a balloon.)

Pinkie: YAY!

(Rarity pulls out a brand new outfit.)

Rarity: Well I say, a many thank yous, Mr. Claus.

(Rainbow Dash pulls out a new copy of the Horse and the Boy.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Awesome!

(Applebloom pulls out a hat of her own that's a lot like Applejack's as she puts it on.)

Applebloom: Neat.

(Sweetie Belle pulls out a new box of crayons.)

Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Scootaloo pulls out goggles.)

Scootaloo: Ooh, these could come in handy. Thanks a lot, sir!

(Santa then turns the bag to Rob as he looks. He reaches his hand in and pulls out the box set of Smallville.)

Rob: Thanks.  
Doug: Thanks for the gifts Santa! See you around!

(They head off. Cut to Canterlot as Rob sets his new box set in his room as he smiles and begins jumping up and down like Doug did.)

Rob: Thank you, Santa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

The End.


	10. Modern Marvels

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 10: Modern Marvels

(It opens as the gang arrives at a floating building in the Atlantic sea as it's grabbed by magic.)

Rob: Okay, let me get this straight. The super secretive Atlanteans who tried to hold us hostage under water left a big ancient building floating in the middle of nowhere? What kinda stupid technologically advanced people are they?!  
Doug: Maybe they were in a hurry.

(They get it to a lake adjacent to Canterlot as it's magically connected by a new bridge and turned invisible.)

Doug: Well that was easy... Now what?  
Chris: We could check this building out. "Museum of Modern Marvels."  
Doug: Uh-oh. I've seen a cartoon about this place.  
Rob: Come on, dude. That's just a cartoon. This is a building built by the same people who made an awesome virtual reality.  
Doug: Well... Alright, I guess it can't hurt to look around.  
John: Alright. In we go.

(They go through a turnstile and arrive at a huge building with various devices.)

Rob: Yeash. Looks like retro 1930s future.  
Doug: Hey, a sign. "Welcome to the Museum of Modern Marvels. This building houses the prototypes for many devices we Atlanteans take for granted today. All are welcomed to examine them, but heed signs that warn against touching as many of these devices have sensor problems."  
Chris: Sensor problems? What does that mean?  
Doug: Beats me.  
Robot Butler: Welcome, all.

(Everyone jumps a little.)

Chris: Whoa, who are you?

(They see a man-sized orange robot with one eye and silver arms that seems to run on a battery attached to its back.)

Robot Butler: I'm the Robot Butler, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah?! So what?

(The Robot Butler walks to Applejack.)

Robot Butler: Your hat, ma'am?  
Applejack: My- Oh, I get it. You don't allow hats indoors or somethin', right?  
Robot Butler: Correct ma'am.

(Applejack takes her hat off and hands it to the Robot Butler.)

Applejack: Take good care of it. It was my daddy's.  
Robot Butler: Of course, ma'am. Your hat, sir?  
John: Sure.

(John pulls his hat off and puts it on top of the Robot Butler.)

Robot Butler: Thank you, sir. Your hats will be waiting for you when you leave.

(The Robot Butler walks off.)

Doug: Huh. Maybe I was wrong.

(They walk around looking at several things when they stop at a briefcase.)

Doug: What's this?  
Rainbow Dash: "Hitchhiker's Aid. This device was to aid in hitchhikers to allow them to sleep and still possibly get a ride. However, with Atlantis' continued industrial expansion, such devices proved irrelevant, so this is the only one to have ever been made." Okay, let's try it out.  
Rob: How?

(Rainbow Dash stands up straight and walks passed the suitcase, imitating the sounds of a car as a green robot with painted on eyes and a nose, with a stop light for a mouth, comes out sticking out his thumb.)

Rainbow Dash: Ha! Fooled you! Okay, I think the Hitchhiker's Aid is a check, and completely gulli-OWW!

(The Hitchhiker's Aid kicks Rainbow Dash in the butt with a boot that comes out of a compartment of its torso as she smashes into the others.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, Mr. Attitude, huh? Come on, then! Put 'em up!

(The Hitchhiker's Aid however just goes back into its suitcase.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you better hide! Rude, jerk.  
Rob: No offense, Rainbow, but you kinda had that coming.

(Everyone agrees.)

Rainbow Dash: ... Well, yeah. I guess maybe I did.

(They go on as they arrive at a large metal table with various spools of ribbons and a large transparent sheet of material on it.)

Rarity: Oh my, what could this be?  
Chris: "Bundle Wrapper: For precise wrapping for any occasion. Hands off! Do not touch!"  
Pinkie: Why?

(Pinkie pulls the lever as two mechanical arms come up and grab her as they put her in the machine as it pops her up, and the arms then wrap her up as instead of being scared senseless, she's giggling with enjoyment as it wraps her in a bow and sends her down as she opens herself, getting the ribbon hopelessly wrapped around her.)

Pinkie: That was fun! Let's do that again!  
Doug: No, no, no, no! I think that's enough.

(They continue on as they arrive at a baby buggy with a small motor on the side.)

Doug: Huh. Wonder what this is.  
Rob: "Robot Nurse Maid: Able to care for a baby for an indefinite amount of time and programmed to care for any baby inside the buggy as if it were their own. This prototype however has a small malfunction as it is unable to distinguish a short person from a baby due to no fine tuning."  
Doug: Well, someone's gotta test it. How about you, Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: Oh, I don't know. I don't think that would be such a good idea.  
Pinkie: Don't worry. It'll be fine. We can just get you out when you're done.

(Fluttershy nervously goes into the buggy as the motor starts up and begins rocking back and forth when a baby bonnet is placed on Fluttershy's head as a megaphone pops out of the back.)

Robot Nurse Maid: _Rock-a-bye baby,  
Up in the tree tops.  
_Fluttershy: T-tree tops?  
Robot Nurse Maid: _When the wind blows,  
The cradle will rock.  
_Fluttershy: Rock? But that'd be so... So... High.  
Robot Nurse Maid: _When the bow breaks,  
The cradle will fall.  
And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all.  
_Fluttershy: Mm.

(A toy bumble bee is brought out from a compartment in the side as Fluttershy squeaks in fear and hides under the covers. A pair of arms then comes out, removes the covers and begins tickling Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Um, could you please not do that. I don't really know you that well, if it's no trouble.  
Robot Nurse Maid: Oh... Baby hungwy?  
Fluttershy: Oh, no thank you. I had a very big breakfast and-

(The arms put a bottle of milk in Fluttershy's mouth as she takes it out and gasps.)

Fluttershy: Look, thank you very much, ma'am, but I really think I should get out, now.

(Fluttershy's about to fly out when she's grabbed by a metal belt and pulled back down.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Uh-uh. Baby fall.  
Fluttershy: Um... Please let me go. I'm not a baby, really. I really want out of this.

(She whimpers.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Aw... Baby wants more?  
Fluttershy: N-no. I really don't-

(The arm puts the milk bottle back in as Fluttershy falls over from the force as the arms pull out a cloth diaper.)

Robot Nurse Maid: There, there, Mama fix. She's Mama's little lamby, she is.

(The arms grab Fluttershy's hind-legs and puts the diaper under her and grabs some baby powder.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Now just hold still.  
Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, ma'am, but I really don't need a diaper.

(The Robot Nurse Maid puts the diaper on Fluttershy and pins it.)

Robot Nurse Maid: There, there, darling. Mama kiss make it better.

(Fluttershy gets up, having taken out the bottle again as she is now getting very nervous.)

Robot Nurse Maid: Who's Mama's precious little lamby? Yes you are. Yes you are! Mama's gonna keep you safe, and you will never leave.  
Fluttershy: Um... You are very nice, but... You're scaring me... I really need to go, if that's okay.

(Rob comes up.)

Rob: Hey Fluttershy, I've got an idea. I'm going to move to pick you up. If this thing was designed to be an uber babysitter, it should let someone take you out.

(Rob picks her up, and the Robot Nurse Maid stops working.)

Rob: Phew. That was easy.  
Fluttershy: Yeah.

(Fluttershy takes the bonnet off and tosses it back onto the Nurse Maid as she walks off.)

Rob: What about the diaper?  
Fluttershy: Oh, I'll just leave it in the rest room before we leave.  
Rob: That sounds fine.

(They head on until they find a large barber chair.)

Rarity: Oh, what's this?  
John: "Automatic Barber Chair. This device is designed to give any sort of haircut you want. Works with males and females."  
Rarity: ... Oh, I could do with a trim.

(Rarity gets on as she pushes a button on the side as the chair comes to life and two arms spring out.)

Barber Chair: Yes ma'am. What'll it be, ma'am?  
Rarity: Oh... Give me the works.  
Barber Chair: The works? You bet'cha. Yes ma'am, the works.

(The hand pulls a lever as the chair begins to pick up before it jumps, tossing Rarity up, but she lands fine.)

Barber Chair: Oh, sorry, ma'am. My mistake.

(The chair clamps Rarity down as two clamps on the bottom hold her feet in position on a shoe shining area.)

Barber Chair: Haven't I seen you, before? I never forget a face.

(He chuckles as he begins lightly trimming Rarity's hair. Meanwhile, another pair of hands at the bottom brushes Rarity's shoes.)

Rarity: Oh my, quite professional, if I do say so, myself.

(The hand then holds up a bottle of black shoe polish and paints Rarity's entire shoes with it. Up above, the chair finishes trimming Rarity's hair, leaving it the same length, but styled in a newer but similar way, and it then sprays her with perfume.)

Barber Chair: There you are, ma'am. Much obliged. Call again.

(The chair finally releases her as Rarity sighs and looks at her hair.)

Rarity: You know it did a lovely job.  
John: Well I'm not going to argue.  
Doug: Well, let's keep going.

(They walk to a bath tub with various mechanical attachments on an attached rail.)

Doug: "Modern Pet Washer. For use against struggling creatures that can't bathe themselves."  
Rob: Okay, so who's gonna be dumb enough to get in there?

(Everypony stares at Rob.)

Rob: I had to open my mouth. Fine. I'll go. I'll go.

(Rob gets in as Doug pushes a button as a whistle blows as mechanical hands grab Rob.)

Rob: WHOA!

(A pair of scrubbers then scrub Rob's head.)

Rob: Hey, you could be a bit more-

(The arms then grab Rob's arms as a soapy brush then scrubs his face, including his mouth as he spits out suds. The arms then shove Rob's head underwater as brushes them scrub Rob's butt before he's let up again, rinsed off and brought to an outstretched board and dried off as the machine clamps him down before finishing off with a sprinkling of flea powder, and setting him down in front of the others.)

Rob: ... A little rough, but you know not all that bad.  
Doug: Well, looks like only about two more things to test out. Let's go.

(They head off as they arrive at a chair with various clamps.)

Doug: Oh, what the hay is this?  
Rob: "Lie Detector: Utilized for Interrogations." That's all it says.  
Doug: Okay, who's gonna check this one?

(Doug turns to Twilight.)

Doug: Okay, we'll flip for it. Heads, I'll go in. Tails, you go in.  
Twilight: Alright, that's fair.

(Doug pulls out a coin and flips it as it lands on tails.)

Twilight: Oh...!

(Twilight goes in as it clamps her ankles, wrists, and neck in place.)

Twilight: ... Okay... Kinda nervous here.  
Doug: Don't worry. I'll just ask you three questions. Um... What do you think of my waffles?  
Twilight: Um... Well... They're pretty... Alright.

(A whistle blows as two rulers unfurl from behind the arm rests and slap Twilight's hooves.)

Twilight: Ow!  
Doug: Okay, so no more waffles by me. Um... What do you think of my ability to organize the library?  
Twilight: Oh... Well... I-it's alright.

(A whistle blows again as a bucket is brought up and a brush is lowered into it as it rubs against some soap and scrubs Twilight's mouth as she spits it out.)

Doug: Oh... Well, I guess I can learn, and I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings.  
Twilight: No problem.  
Doug: Okay, I'll give you this one. Do you think I'm intelligent?  
Twilight (sarcastically): No. You're the dumbest pony I ever met.

(To everyone's shock, the whistle blows, and the chair flips Twilight over, exposing her flank as a brush comes up, turned to the wooden side, as it slaps against her rear as Twilight calls out before it right sides up.)

Twilight: You stupid machine! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?! That's what I was using that last answer! Of course I don't think Doug's stupid! He's very smart, and kind, and funny, and-

(The machine lets her go as she groans.)

Doug: ... Okay, I'll use the last one. Plus, I really appreciate that little outburst of yours.  
Twilight (smiling): ... You're welcome.

(They arrive at a large table with a chair with more clamps.)

Twilight: "Feeding machine for immobile figures, or for depressed figures that refuse to eat."  
Doug: Well... I hope the food's good. It's been here for who knows how long?  
Twilight: Oh no, there's a note on the plaque. The museum's programmed to restock the food as a special room produces an infinite amount of food.  
Doug: Well... Here goes nothing.

(He gets into the chair as it clamps down and a devices comes out of the top and grabs his nose.)

Doug: Okay, now I'm a little uncomfortable.

(A hose comes up and practically sprays several soups into Doug's mouth as he gasps and sputters. Robot hands then shoot banana after banana into his mouth.)

Doug: Oh... Oh man, could you wait a second? I need to catch my-

(The clamp forces Doug's mouth open as a bee-bee then shoots olives into Doug's mouth. It then brings out ice cream and shoves it into Doug's mouth. It then provides a large sandwich that Doug eats up as he begins gasping again. The machine then puts a pie on a spinning disc and puts it to Doug's face as it spins around, getting into Doug's mouth, but also covering his face in the filling.)

Doug: Oh... No more. No more. I can't take much more food.

(After awhile, it finally lets Doug go as he's groaning with an elongated stomach.)

Doug: Oh... That thing fed me too much pie...  
Twilight: Well we're done. Now, let's go to the restrooms and wash up.  
Rarity: Oh, yes! At last.

(They go to the bathrooms and wash up, looking good as new when they find the Robot Butler.)

Applejack: 'Scuse me, sir. We're ready to head out, so can me and John get our hats back?  
Robot Butler: Of course, ma'am.

(The Robot Butler returns their hats as they head out.)

Doug: Well... Everything in there works fine, but I wouldn't want to actually use any of that stuff.  
Twilight: Oh, me either.

(They get back to Canterlot as Spike comes up.)

Spike: Hey guys, so how'd looking at the building go?  
Chris: It was like having a mad scientist as a roommate.  
Spike: Ouch.  
Twilight: Well, come on, everybody. Let's go home.

(They head off.)

The End.


	11. The Search for Derpy Part 1

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 11: The Search for Derpy Part 1

(It opens with a gray screen of when Rob was talking to Derpy after the fight with Sombra.)

Derpy: Did I do good?

Rob: Yes.

Derpy: Don't be sad, Rob. I just did what any of you woulda done if you were in my place. The needs of your friends outweigh your own.

Rob: Save your strength.

Derpy: I never had much use for this ring until today. What did you think of how it all worked out?

Rob: Derpy...

Derpy: I have been... And always shall be... Your friend...

(Derpy weakly hands the ring to Rob.)

Derpy: Live long... And prosper...

(Derpy dies.)

Rob: No.

(Rob sets Derpy's body down. Cut to the space ship as everyone's in their TOS Movie uniforms as they're at the torpedo bay with her body being loaded onto the lance.)

Rob: We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead, whom we have decided to give a Starfleet naval burial to, meaning we're shooting her into space in a dud torpedo tube. It should be noted that Derpy's death takes place in the shadow of a brand new day. The Sunrise of our world which Derpy gave her life to protect, she also died to protect and nourish our hearts, you might say. Some say Derpy was a nitwit... Others say that she couldn't do anything right, but regardless... (Voice beginning to break) Regardless... She didn't view her sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate her wisdom at these proceedings. Of my friend, I can only say this. Of all the souls that I've encountered in my travels... Hers was the most...

(He sobs for a second before recomposing himself.)

Rob: Hers was the most loving...

Doug: ... Ten hut!

(Everyone stands at attention.)

Twilight: ... Present... Arms!

(Everyone holds up the weapons they used during the search as Pinkie plays Amazing Grace on ten instruments at once as the torpedo tube heads out into space, disappearing in the distant reaches of the solar system. Cut to space as the torpedo continues its aimless trek before it somehow explodes over Europa, creating a bright blue energy construction as a figure in a space station looking like a combination of V'Ger and the Death Star watches. Cut to the present on Earth as Pinkie is relaxing near her house when she hears something in space due to some radio equipment she borrowed from college and looks up.)

Pinkie: Huh?

(Pinkie puts on the headphones to discern it, and it sounds like a guitar cord.)

Pinkie: Oh... This can't be good.

(She rushes off to her house. Cut to the construction as it seems to grow larger as Rob bolts out of his bed.)

Rob: Ah! ... Maybe I shouldn't have seen To Boldly Flee before going to bed.

(He then looks around and sighs.)

Rob (VO): First Officer's Log: Stardate 2015.55. It's been six months since the fight with Sombra, but with that mess with the Entity, it only feels like four. We won in the end, but I still feel uneasy, and not just because of the missing months. The death of Derpy left a hole in my heart that can't be filled. A girl who risked her life to save me from myself and then died for all of us is dead all because of a chain letter. We've returned to our classes and are trying to move on with varying degrees of success, plus Doug and Twilight are still concerned over Chris' state since the Entity self destructed as he is definitely himself again, but he also seems off somehow. But for me, I can't help thinking about Derpy. The town feels empty, like an element you never really noticed before is gone, and you're just realizing how important it was.

(Rob looks at a picture from the party after the incident at Molossia, with Derpy happily playing around with the girls in the background.)

Rob: It's a feeling I'm not used to.

(Rob picks up his phone and dials. Cut to Fluttershy with her animal friends when her phone rings.)

Fluttershy: Hello?

Rob: Hey Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Rob! Thank goodness! I haven't heard from you since we visited that weird museum. We don't have to go back, do we?

Rob: No way. It's just that... I just needed somebody to talk to.

Fluttershy: Oh, sure. Anything in particular?

Rob: I don't know. Just, you ever wonder what it's like to be forgotten, to be cast aside?

Fluttershy: Rob, honey, it's winter. Those birds you helped raise aren't due back for another month at least.

Rob: No, not that sort of forgotten. It's just... Derpy, you know? I never thought I'd end up missing her.

Fluttershy: Oh yeah. We never really got a chance to acclimate to that like the others did; heck the only one taking it harder than you is Chris.

Rob: Fluttershy... It was my fault.

Fluttershy: Rob, you didn't do a thing wrong... Except the chain letter. Telling Derpy to use the ring was your only option. You still have it, right?

(Rob pulls the ring out of his pocket.)

Rob: Of course I still have it. But I feel... Powerless. I mean, everything I do seems to have a negative impact on somebody. I just wish there was something I could do to fix it.

Fluttershy: Rob, Derpy's dead. It's kinda hard to fix that. Now Rob, you have to face the fact that Derpy is gone, and she's never coming back. Also, um... Remember when we were holding hands just before we spotted the Entity, I was wondering-

Rob: Sorry Fluttershy. I've gotta get to class. Catch ya later.

(He hangs up.)

Fluttershy: Uh, okay. Bye.

(Fluttershy sighs and looks around the cottage her parents got for her when she started at CCC as she also sees a picture of herself with Rob, and the tree just before the birds left.)

Fluttershy: _On my own..._

_Pretending he's beside me..._

_All alone..._

_I walk with him 'till morning._

_Without him,_

_I feel his arms around me..._

_And when I lose my way,_

_I close my eyes..._

_And he has found me._

_In the rain..._

_The pavement shines like silver._

_All the lights..._

_Are misty in the river._

_In the darkness,_

_The trees are full of starlight!_

_And all I see_

_Is him and me_

_Forever and forever..._

_And I know..._

_It's only in my mind!_

_That I'm talking to myself._

_And not to him._

_And although_

_I know that he is blind..._

_Still I say,_

_"There's a way for us."_

_I love him._

_But when the night is over,_

_It's gone._

_The river's just a river._

_Without him,_

_The world around me changes._

_The trees are bare,_

_And everywhere_

_The streets are filled with strangers!_

_I love him!_

_But every day, I'm yearning!_

_All my life..._

_I've only been pretending!_

_Without me,_

_His world will go on turning!_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known...!_

_I love him..._

_I love him._

_I love him._

_But only on my own._

(Cut back to Rob as he looks at the picture again before sighing and setting it down when his phone rings.)

Rob: Yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Rob, Gilda is suing us!

Rob: What?! What's she suing us for?!

(Cut to Gilda talking to the courts.)

Gilda: Terrorism! Attempted murder! And a complete disrespect for all the help I gave him when we were running Molossia! These are the crimes by Robert Bugie and his friends, and I will not rest until he gets justice!

Luna: Judge, I object to her claims!

Gilda: Oh really? Not only did they invade the micronation Molossia, and take valuable goods from one Chuck Jaffers, but Robert Bugie is also responsible for the death of one Derpy Hooves, and he and his friends nearly killed me! I demand the exposition of Robert Bugie! I demand justice!

Luna: Said micronation was "up for grabs" at the time. The goods you claim he stole were the rewards for a game he played with Mr. Jaffers.

Jaffers: Yeah!

Luna: Not to mention that the death of Derpy Hooves was a horrible accident that Mr. Bugie had no control over, also you and I know full well that Rob and his friends had no intention of killing you.

Celestia: Definitely. Please sir, take our word for it, Miss Gilda Griffon is just trying to make trouble.

Judge: Agreed. I find the claims pointless, and I will save you embarrassment by just ending this lawsuit right now.

Gilda: This is nuts! Mark my words; there will be no peace between our cultures as long as those dweebs live!

Amalthea: Cultures?! Gilda, you're an American!

Gilda: Not anymore. I'm part of something much better.

(Gilda goes out as Celestia and Luna follow, but when they get out into the open, Gilda is gone.)

Celestia: What on Earth?

Miss Prune: You two!

(The sisters shriek in surprise and turn as Miss Prune's there.)

Luna: Don't do that!

Miss Prune: Look, I was on your side with this whole lawsuit thing, but if you two are supposed to be mentors to those kids, you should keep a far better eye on them. Not two minutes ago, I saw Pinkie Pie rushing to her house with radio equipment from the community college!

Luna: Oh no. Something must've happened. Sorry Miss Prune, we've gotta go! Mother says hi!

(They rush off.)

Miss Prune: ... Lunatics. This town is filled with lunatics.

Voice: Hello Miss Prune.

(Miss Prune turns as a shadowed figure appears with a figure identical to Luna's.)

Miss Prune: You?

(Cut to Pinkie arriving at her house as she goes to her computer.)

Pinkie: Emergency meeting, gang! Emergency meeting!

(Major Pie and Celestia and Luna appear in split screens.)

Major Pie: Oh... Pinkie, what's going on?

Pinkie: This is an emergency meeting of the Space Research Comity you started after the crazy stuff with the Entity!

Major Pie: Pinkie, I know what the SRC is for. Why'd you say that?

Pinkie: I keep forgetting whether it was founded after Chrysalis or the Entity.

Major Pie: Oh okay.

Pinkie: So, I'm present.

Luna: Luna, present.

Celestia: I'm present.

Major Pie: And I'm present.

Pinkie: So, since this comity was started, we had one goal in mind. To boldly find what no one has found before! ... We need a new slogan.

Major Pie: I'm working on it.

Pinkie: And for all the time we spent, four long months, what have we encountered?

Major Pie: Nothing but rocks.

Pinkie: Well take a listen to what I heard today.

(Pinkie plays the sounds she heard.)

Luna: ... Are you sure you weren't just listening to Star Trek: The Motion Picture on your iPod?

Pinkie: No. I left that at home.

Celestia: ... Fascinating.

Major Pie: Let me see if I can use the satellite to get a position on that- Holy...

Celestia: It's legit?

Luna: Those guitar chord sounds are a pulse. I can hear it.

Pinkie: Me too.

Major Pie: Ladies, look at this.

(Major Pie brings up a video as a blue star is over Europa.)

Pinkie: I don't remember that star.

Major Pie: It's where the pulses are coming from, and is it just me, or does it look like it's getting bigger?

Pinkie: Oh my gosh.

(Cut to Rob's house as he's sighing with relief at a notice saying the lawsuit was dropped when his cell phone rings, and he picks it up.)

Rob: Hello?

Gilda: Hey, Rob.

Rob: Gilda?

Gilda: Oh, you may have evaded the law, fish-face, but you won't evade me.

Rob: Where are you calling from, anyway?

Gilda: Confidential. Anyway, pal, I'll make you and all your friends pay for destroying my life! Consider it a promise that I'll do whatever I can to get you! I'll climb every mountain! Ford every stream! Follow every rainbow!

(Rob hears a thump.)

Rob: Hey, Gilda, can you legally do anything to me?

Gilda: No.

(Rob hangs up and goes downstairs as he sees someone in the chair by his computer, but can't make out who it is.)

Figure: Hey Rob...

Rob: ... Derpy?

(Rob goes to the chair and pulls the figure out to reveal Chris.)

Rob: Chris... What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind?

Chris (with a similar voice to Derpy): Help me, Rob. Take me home.

Rob: Chris, Chris, we are home. My home. What are you doing here?

Chris (Derpy voice): Then there's still time. Search for my body. Find the Rip.

Rob: Rip?

Chris (Derpy): The Rip is coming! You can't let them get it!

Rob: Chris, what are you talking about?

(Chris rubs the ring on Rob's finger.)

Rob: Chris, come on! It's me! Rob! Your friend!

Chris: And I have been... And always shall be... Your friend.

Rob: Darn it, Chris! Don't quote Star Trek to me! I'm not William Shatner!

Chris: Did I do good?

Rob: ... Derpy?

(Chris passes out as Rob catches him.)

Rob: Whoa! I think you need some help.

(Cut to Doug and Twilight talking to Pinkie.)

Doug: I don't know, Pinkie. You want to use the Harbinger to look for some beeps in space?

Pinkie: It's not just beeps in space! The minute my dad had the video processed, the files disappeared! Someone's trying to cover it up! Me, Daddy, Celestia, and Luna tried calling NASA about this, but they treated us like we were crazy!

Doug: Oh yeah. Sounds sane to me. A big blue star in space that sounds like V'Ger.

Pinkie: Please, at least check it out.

Twilight: Well we've dealt with weird stuff before. T'Mar, scan the area around Jupiter.

T'Mar: Scanning... Scanning... An anomaly has been located near Europa in addition to an additional energy field that seems separate from the anomaly.

Doug: ... That doesn't sound good.

(Doug turns on the TV to see if anyone else has noticed.)

Diane: And in other news, police are baffled by shootings in Minneapolis done by various people who all use the same MO. What's odder is that all those who seem to have done the shooting were all visibly confirmed to be in other places.

Doug: ... Oh geez. If it's not one thing, it's another. Let's go, Pinkie.

(They head off to Pinkie's place to coordinate with the others as a figure watches while his eyes glow green. Cut to Rob as he's with Sunset and Trixie while doctors are looking over Chris.)

Rob: We have the doctors here now. We don't know what's wrong with him.

Sunset: It's insane.

Doctor: Well from all outward appearances, Chris appears to be perfectly normal.

Rob: But he's rambling on and talking like Derpy.

Doctor: The problem seems to be inside of his head. It's probably just hard for him to let go, so he's just invented a Derpy persona for himself. We'll just do some quick scans of his brain and help him out.

Trixie: We'll go keep an eye on him.

Rob: Sounds good.

(Cut to a ship as Gilda's on it when a figure in Storm Trooper armor and a Klingon sash turns to her.)

Trooper: Ma'am, we've got a direct call from... You-Know-Who.

Gilda: Send it to my office.

(Gilda walks there and kneels in front of a pad as an image of the figure that talked to Miss Prune is on it, and it's definitely a woman of Luna's age, but still too shadowed to see any features except for her mouth.)

Gilda: What is thy bidding, Empress?

Empress: There is a great disturbance in the Rip.

Gilda: Have you tried a tailor?

Empress: Not that rip. It!

Gilda: Oh! Oh yeah. I knew that.

Empress: Yes. I sense a great disturbance in the one called Chris McCool. He has what could lead them to us. The Rip's reach is strong with him, and it will pull until it brings all of them here. She must not be allowed to return.

Gilda: But she's dead.

Empress: Yet the Rip seems to be calling to the one called Chris.

Gilda: But if he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally.

Empress: Yes... So be it. Everything must go according to plan. The Rip must remain anonymous, but if Chris is turned to our side, we must not allow him near the Rip or it will ruin everything.

Gilda: It will be done.

Empress: Good... Soon there will be a new order. Once we take care of Luna and Celestia's protégés, the world will be ours!

Gilda: Soon the brats will be crushed, and Chris will be one of us!

Empress: Now find Chris.

Gilda: It will be difficult. I'm not sure where he is.

Empress: But I know someone who can find him. Miss Prune.

(Cut to the figure lowering his hood to reveal Doug as he fries the lock system and enters the room.)

T'Mar: Captain Halbeisen, this unit was under the impression that you had left for awhile.

Doug: I'm just looking over something relevant.

(Doug goes to the log books and goes over to where the incident with Sombra's Hand happened, but there's no information about how it works.)

Doug (under his breath): ... I am an idiot. Of course he wouldn't have a record for someone to just skim through.

(Doug's suddenly beamed away as he's in front of Gilda.)

Gilda: Hey there. I thought we could help each other out.

Doug: What do you mean?

Gilda: Me and my boss know you're not really Doug. You've been more interested in figuring out how that works.

Doug: You know how to work Sombra's Hand?

Gilda: My boss studied it. Get rid of those geeks, and we'll tell you everything.

(Doug looks at the Gauntlet and begins laughing as he touches something at the back of his neck as it becomes mechanical, meaning that MechaDoug is now working for the Empress. Cut to the anomaly as it continues to grow bigger.)

Derpy (VO): Help me.

(Rob bursts awake in a cold sweat. He gets out of bed and sighs.)

Rob: Oh man, this has not been my year.

(The doorbell rings as he opens the door to reveal a gray man with Derpy's eye color and graying blond hair.)

Rob: Who are you?

Dusk: Dusk Hooves. Derpy's grandfather.

Rob: Oh, Look sir, I'm really sorry about your granddaughter, but why are you here?

Dusk: Why, Rob? Why did you send Derpy away in that torpedo?!

Rob: We all thought she was dead. She was dead. I saw her die.

Dusk: Only her body was dead, Rob! Her soul survived!

Rob: How?

Dusk: The family ring was designed to reflect Sombra's magic, Rob. It absorbed the spell he used to give him eternal life and allowed Derpy's soul to endure, but now she is trapped!

Rob: If you knew this, why'd you take so long to-?

Dusk: Whatever caused all the chaos around Halloween has become far enough behind us, that we can focus again on saving my granddaughter! Her soul survives, in you.

Rob: What the heck are you talking about?!

Dusk: Share your thoughts with me, Rob. The ring can allow something similar to a Mind Meld.

Rob: You wanna go inside my mind?

Dusk: Yes.

Rob: Do I have to?

Dusk: Yes.

(Rob holds out the ring and gives it to Dusk as he puts it on as he puts his hand to Rob's head.)

Dusk: She spoke of your friendship. The needs of your friends outweighs your own... There's nothing in there.

Rob: Oh come on. That's a little harsh.

Dusk: No, I mean, there's nothing of Derpy in there. I assumed she might have instinctively mind melded with you under the compulsion of the ring. She didn't know it's capabilities, but it always gave the one who needed to wear it subconscious flashes of what it needed to do. The last one it did so with was me when I passed it down to my son, Derpy's father. Thus, everything my granddaughter is or ever was is lost.

Rob: Wait, maybe not. Does this ring have some kind of memory?

Dusk: It's ways are still very mysterious.

Rob: Let's find out.

(Cut to Celestia and Luna with Pinkie, Doug, and Twilight as they continue to talk with Major Pie.)

Luna: You know this may be the greatest discovery of our time.

Celestia: Indeed. Something this massive and powerful could change everything.

Doug: Hey uh... You don't suppose this thing could be related to Chris, do you?

Twilight: What makes you say that?

Doug: Well, you know how weird he's been acting. He's a lot quieter than before, almost like he was part of the background.

Pinkie: That sounds fair.

Major Pie: Either way, we better keep this under wraps. You never know who might be listening.

Luna: Man, too bad she isn't here, huh, Celestia? She'd have all the equipment needed to study that thing.

Doug: Who are you talking about?

Luna: Well you see-

(A blast shoots down and decimates Luna and Celestia's house as they emerge from the rubble with Doug and Twilight standing over them as Superman and Superwoman.)

Doug: Always be prepared.

Celestia: What the heck happened?!

Major Pie: Guys, are you okay? I saw your house get wiped out in the satellite feed!

Pinkie: We're fine, Daddy.

Major Pie: It came from wherever that signal came from.

Doug: Now the question is which one.

Luna: The insurance company's never gonna believe us for this one.

(Cut to Rob as he sets the ring down.)

Rob: Where's Derpy's soul?

(The ring glows as an image from the fight with Sombra appears, but it's in the back as Sombra was approaching them, as Derpy goes to Chris.)

Chris: Just where do you think you're going, Derpy?

Derpy: I'm here ta help you guys out!

Chris: It's too dangerous. I'm afraid-

(Derpy knocks Chris out with a Vulcan Nerve Pinch as he crumbles.)

Derpy: Sorry Chris, but I've really gotta help you guys out.

(She puts her ring hand to Chris' head.)

Derpy: Remember...

(The image fades away.)

Rob: Chris, of course! Chris has his soul!

Dusk: One dead, one emotionally beaten down by the past year. Both lost. You must find a way to recover Derpy's body, and only then can they find peace.

Rob: You mean like that thing from Star Trek III?

Dusk: Exactly. But I fear there is also something far more sinister at work. I've felt it growing ever since Halloween. There's a disturbance in the mystical energies that power Star-Swirl's ring.

Rob: I thought he made it with alchemy.

Star-Swirl: Yes, but alchemy is possible by the joining together of science and magic through understanding. There has been a rip in reality through the fight with Sombra. I must leave.

Rob: Leave? Bu we're finally starting to solve the problem, here.

Dusk: No, Rob. The problem is only beginning. I sense a great evil on the horizon. However, I entrust you to both save my granddaughter and stop this evil.

Rob: Come with us. We need your help and-

Dusk: I'm old, Rob. I am not one who can go off and have adventures like you and your friends. I will stay and prepare for when you return. First, you must find Chris and listen to everything he has to say. All hope now lies with him.

(Dusk leaves as Rob thinks. Cut to the office as Chris has two diodes attached to his head as Sunset and Trixie are there.)

Doctor: Now don't be alarmed, Chris. This is just a device to monitor your subconscious. Anything you think will appear on screen.

Sunset: And we invited some of the gang to comfort you.

(John, Rarity, Applejack, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo come in.)

Chris: Guys! ... What are the kids doing here?

Applebloom: School got cancelled when somethin' made Principal Celestia's house explode.

Sweetie Belle: Everyone else is looking into it, so we're the only ones who didn't have anything else going on.

Scootaloo: So... You're nuts, huh?

Trixie: We don't know that, yet.

Doctor: Here's how it works. You guys will ask Chris a serious of questions, and his subconscious will answer them on the monitor. We'll begin with rudimentary questions. Ladies and gentleman, proceed.

Applejack: Alright. Chris, what are ya thinkin' right now?

Chris: Um...

Monitor: Muffins!

Chris: Wait a minute! I never said that!

Sunset: But your mind did.

Trixie: Isn't science embarrassing?

Chris: My mind did not say that!

Monitor: No it didn't. Mine did.

Chris: YOU ARE MY MIND!

Monitor: No I'm not.

John: Alright, alright. Let's get real, here. Chris, how often do you eat muffins?

Chris: Not that often. I usually do more m&ms.

Monitor: All the time! Muffins...

Rarity: Why do you like it so much?

Chris: I don't!

Monitor: Mm... Muffins...

Scootaloo: Do ya wanna be alone right now?

Chris: I'm fine!

Applebloom: I got one! What do you think of the Lord of the Rings?

Chris: Oh, it's awesome!

Monitor: Pretty good.

Sweetie Belle: Okay, that's kind of weird.

Sunset: Let's just get to the real questions.

John (To Rarity): Remind me to ask Chris what his SAT score was.

Monitor: 50.

Chris: Dang it!

John: I love this thing.

(Cut to Rob's house as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrive.)

Fluttershy: Hey, we thought we'd check up on you.

Rob: Thanks.

(They go downstairs as the monitor is still on from when Chris was over, and the website is a series of muffin recipes.)

Rainbow Dash: Really? You're still stuck on Derpy?

Rob: That was Chris who put that up. I just haven't sat down there all day.

Fluttershy: So... You think Chris thinks he's Derpy?

Rob: No. Derpy's grandfather came over and said that the ring put Derpy's soul inside Chris. That's what concerns me, right now. That and these weird dreams I've been having.

Rainbow Dash: You concerned about your dreams now?

Rob: Yeah, I know it's stupid, but at the same time, a lot of weird things have been happening; it's kinda hard not to notice. Especially since every time I get one of these dreams... Derpy asks me to help her.

Fluttershy: Oh... My...

Rob: I know. I know it's crazy! Totally insane, but every time I have one of these dreams, I can just hear Derpy asking for my help! And that it's calling me to some place! Some place I belong! Some place... Some place where I can make a difference. I don't know what's going on, but I just wanna know what's calling me, and what it has to do with Derpy.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, whatever happens, Rob, we're in this together.

Rob: I know.

Fluttershy: Um, Rob-

Rob: Oh yeah. Help yourself to the fridge.

(Rob goes up to grab a soda.)

Fluttershy: Aw.

(Cut to the office.)

Doctor: Chris, I want you to try and remember when you entered Rob's apartment.

Chris: Well... I... I uh...

(The lights begin to dim and flicker.)

Sunset: Holy cow! This doesn't look right!

Chris: What's going on?!

Doctor: It's okay. Everything is fine. Just keep asking the questions.

Applejack: Uh... Alrighty. What is your name?

Chris: Chris, of course.

Monitor: Derpy.

(Everyone stares.)

Chris: That's what the muffin stuff meant! Derpy loves muffins!

Doctor: Keep asking.

Applebloom: After the fight with the Gauntlet, where did ya go?

Chris: What do you mean? I never left Mom's house.

Monitor: Orbiting the planet Jupiter.

Rarity: Jupiter?

John: Why were you at Rob's apartment that night?

Monitor: Help me.

Scootaloo: "Help me"?

John: Derpy, where do you think you are, right now?

Chris: In this room.

Derpy: I'm on Europa!

(Everyone stares. Cut to Rob's place as they're resting.)

Fluttershy: Um, what's that on the screen?

(They look, and the screen's black except for one word.)

Monitor: Hello?

(Cut to the gang.)

Applejack: How did ya get ta Europa?

Chris: I'd like to know too.

Monitor: Through the Rip.

John: The Rip?

(Cut to Rob typing back hello.)

Monitor: Is this Rob?

Rob: Yes.

Monitor: It's Derpy.

Rob: Oh, back from the dead, huh?

Monitor: Ask Chris. He'd remember.

Rob: Derpy...

Monitor: Help me.

Rob: Turn this off.

(Rainbow Dash tries.)

Rainbow Dash: I can't.

Monitor: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.

(Cut to the gang.)

Sunset: Maybe the rip's a wormhole.

Applejack: But how would that work?

(A childish diagram of how the torpedo arrived at Europa's made.)

Rarity: What's happening?

Trixie: She's showing us.

(Chris' eyes role into the back of his head as it turns into the words, "Help me.")

Monitor: Help me! Help me! Help me! Don't let them get it! Help me!

John: ... Chris, what do you-?

(Chris is convulsing.)

John: CHRIS!

Monitor: Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!

(Cut to Doug, Twilight, and Pinkie as they make their way back to the gang to discuss what's going on when a communicator to T'Mar begins acting up.)

Doug: Hey T'Mar. What's up?

Derpy: Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Don't let them get it! Don't let them get the Rip!

Twilight: That's Derpy's voice.

Doug: T'Mar, hard vocal reset!

Derpy: Please help me!

T'Mar: Energy source originating from Europa, remnants of torpedo tube found.

Derpy: Help me! Help me!

(Cut to the office.)

Trixie: Chris, where is the rip?

(The power shorts out and bursts back on with a static image of Derpy that also transitions into a star chart of the solar system.)

Derpy: Please help me!

John: What's going on?!

Trixie: She's searching through star charts.

Doctor: Our computers don't have this information!

(An image of the anomaly appears.)

Sunset: Chris, is this the rip.

Derpy: Yes.

(The computer explodes. Cut to Rob's computer.)

Derpy: Please help me.

(The computer explodes, knocking Rob, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy back.)

Rob: ... Derpy...

(Cut to Miss Prune getting a message from someone in the doctor's office.)

Miss Prune: A psychological report for the McCool boy? I knew it was only a matter of time. I'll take care of this.

Person: Also ma'am, did you see that crazy glitch that happened all over the town?

Miss Prune: Oh, it must've just been a kid pulling a prank.

(Miss Prune goes to her phone.)

Miss Prune: Miss Griffon, I'm taking Chris and sending him to that asylum your employer told you about. I'll see you soon.

(Cut to the office as Chris seems completely out of it.)

Trixie: Trixie is concerned about Chris.

Sunset: According to the doctor, he's sedated, but his brain is still downloading vast amounts of information from somewhere.

Applejack: How much information?

Doctor: Physically speaking? Enough to make a hot dog twice the size of Chicago and three times the size of Mt. Everest.

Rarity: Oh my.

Doctor: What's odd is that Chris is using twice as much brain power as everyone else on the planet.

John: That makes sense if Derpy really is in there, somewhere.

Applebloom: Why can't we just pull the plug and wake him up?

Doctor: Because whatever he's hooked up to is still pumping. Have you ever tried to unplug a fire hose when it's still attached to the hydrant?

Sweetie Belle: But what happens if his brain gets anymore information?

Doctor: Boom.

Trixie: Boom?

Sunset: Boom.

Scootaloo: Dang...

Sunset: Now you see the conundrum.

Applejack: Well we gotta do somethin'! I don't wanna see my boyfriend's head explode!

Doctor: I'm perfectly open to suggestions, kids.

John: Oh boy.

(Just then, Miss Prune comes in.)

John: Um, can we help you?

Miss Prune: In the interests of this young man's mental health, we are taking him away.

Applejack: WHAT?!

Miss Prune: And shut this mess off.

Sunset: Actually, according to the doctor, shutting this off would have extremely dangerous consequences.

Miss Prune: I'm not interested in fanciful stories. Just shut it off!

Sunset: But something up there is talking to Chris, and we don't know what!

Doctor: Pulling him out of this coma could have dire consequences!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Tell 'em about the wiener!

John: No!

Miss Prune: Shut it off!

John: Madam, don't be a prick.

Miss Prune: Just shut it off!

(The doctor pulls the plug as an alarm sounds as Chris' eyes burst open and an energy wave sweeps across the whole county, causing overloads all over the county with the repeated message of "Help me" before it stops. Cut to Rob, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy as they notice this.)

Rob: That's it! I've had enough!

(He pushes a button as the whole gang is beamed back to the house.)

Rob: ... Hello again.

(Cut to Gilda's ship.)

Gilda: We have Chris.

Empress: Excellent, and we have successfully tested our new weapon.

Gilda: It reached Earth?

Empress: With impeccable accuracy. Oh, it will take awhile to regenerate for a second use, but everything is going exactly as I have foreseen.

Gilda: Nothing can stop us!

Empress: Yes, unless Chris' friends rescue him, but even then, their chances against us will be minimal at best.

Gilda: Definitely.

(Cut to the gang.)

Rob: So as you can see this is something bigger than anything we've ever tackled before. It's not only threatening us, it's threatening our undead friend's body, which we have no idea of its actual condition. This is big. Now, I know I never asked anything out of you guys before.

Doug: ... ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Rob: I realized what I just said, but the point is that we have to come together and make things right! Now Chris seems to be the major link here. Where is he?

John: In Miss Prune's custody.

Rob: Well where the heck were you?

John: In Miss Prune's custody.

Rob: Darn! He must be somewhere where we can't track him.

(Cut to some aids taking Chris to a room.)

Chris: What's going on?!

Miss Prune: We're putting you in a confined area where a disturbed young man such as yourself won't get himself hurt.

Chris: Is that just another term for a portable padded cell?

Miss Prune: Lower him in.

Chris: Wait, no!

(He's put in a box that's padded as the close the door with only a small serious of holes to provide air.)

Chris (VO): Wait! I don't have any Wookiees to sooth or my hot girlfriend to kiss!

Miss Prune: You can now take him to Gilda.

Soldier: Thanks for all your help, ma'am.

(They head off with Chris.)

Miss Prune: Now, I've got to make sure those kids don't do anything foolish.

(She walks off. Cut to the gang.)

Rob: Alright, then we have no time to waste! We have to go save him! Let's do it!

Trixie: Uh... No offense, well actually a lot of offense, but why should we trust you?

Rob: Oh come on. When have I ever lied to any of you guys?

Trixie: Oh, Trixie doesn't know. Maybe that DeLorean you promised each of us to get us to come here for that stupid search for that stupid Gauntlet that started this whole stupid mess?!

Rob: Okay, I lied a few times, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past.

Scootaloo: Thousands.

Rob: And sometimes I've led you into danger.

Rainbow Dash: Always.

Rob: But at least I've had the best intentions in mind.

Applebloom: Yours.

Rob: And things have always turned out okay.

Everyone: Never.

Rob: But it isn't about me, this time, alright?! It's about Chris and Derpy! And whatever the heck's out there that's been messing with our computers and the like! Something is going on out there. Derpy is alive, and for once in my life, I have a chance to account for one of my mistakes! I have a chance to actually do something right! Please... I'm begging ya here.

Pinkie: Well, we do have two friends in trouble.

Everyone: Yeah.

Twilight: And whatever's going on out there is a serious threat to the planet.

Everyone: Yeah.

Applejack: And we've risen to the challenge of protectin' this place before, so we can do it again!

Everyone: Yeah.

Fluttershy: And we've just gotta protect our home.

Everyone: Yeah!

Rob: That's the selfless spirit! Doug, what do ya say?!

Doug: ... Good thing we have the Harbinger.

Everyone: YEAH!

Rob: Alright, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna fight science-fiction with... Science fiction. Only that doctor that was analyzing Chris can tell us what's going on. Where is he?

John: Um, yeah, about that.

Applejack: He kinda got himself arrested.

Rarity: By assaulting a federal agent.

Applebloom: And a cop.

Sweetie Belle: Who he stole his gun from.

Scootaloo: And used it against him.

Sunset: To steal a squad car.

Trixie: In exchange for...

John: An ice cream truck.

Applejack: And high-tailed for Tiowana.

Rarity: Where he was picked up by Mexican federals.

Applejack: Dressed as a nun.

John: He's going to be gone for a long time.

Rob: Boy that's quite a routine you worked out there.

John: Thanks.

Applejack: We worked on it in Prune's car.

Rainbow Dash: Well that's just great. Anyone else know a scientist crazy enough to know what's going on?

Doug: Oh, I don't know. I think I know someone.

(Cut to Insano's lab.)

Insano: So, the old gang has come home to roost, eh?! But what makes you think I want to help any of you in anyway?!

Rob: Oh come on, Insano! You, Doug, and I all know your butt is on the line just as much as any of us! If we don't stop this thing, it's gonna be anarchy and chaos! The world's gonna be turned upside down!

Insano: Precisely! Which will make it all the more easy for me to take over!

Trixie: Or whoever took out Celestia and Luna's house could take you out, and Doug and Twilight wouldn't be able to save your rear.

Insano: Good point. Very well! There's only one explanation for what's going on here, and I think I've figured it out.

Sunset: Good. So what's with this anomaly, then?

Insano: The answer is quite clear. We're dealing with... A rip in the space-time continuum.

Rob: A what?

Insano: With all the magic I've encountered throughout my life since I became Dr. Insano, it would be foolish to disregard it. As such, when I began developing my interdimensional travel technology, I discovered that hypertime is basically pure mystic energy whose main job is to keep the universes separate. As such, if someone could find a way to harness and utilize the vast amounts of energy created by the Rip, the power it could generate would be beyond comprehension.

Doug: So if someone weaponized it, they could've been responsible for the attack on Celestia and Luna?

Insano: Precisely!

Pinkie: So... What started the Rip?

Insano: Well you see, when Derpy's ring collided with Sombra's Hand, the resulting explosion ripped a hole in the space time continuum. Thus when you jettisoned Derpy's body into space, it got absorbed into the already growing rip.

Applejack: And if what Rob says Derpy's grandpa says is true, since Derpy's soul was transferred to Chris, he's connected to the Rip just as much as Derpy is!

Insano: Precisely, and from that information, we can gleam that death itself may be denied as long as that Rip exists.

Rob: Dr. Insano, what exactly is inside the Rip? What is through the entrance to hypertime?

Insano: I don't know, but what I do know is if it isn't stopped soon, whoever is weaponizing it will be able to devastate the world at a moment's notice, and if it gets any worse, this dimension and possibly all others will be eaten away. All will be lost.

Doug: Insano, we don't have a lot of equipment on our side. Just what was in the Harbinger when we took it from Chrysalis. Is there any chance we could borrow some of yours?

Insano: Why should I do that?

Twilight: Because you owe Doug and me for saving you from the Entity.

Insano: ... Fair enough.

(Doug. Twilight, and John snap their fingers as all of Insano's gadgets disappear.)

Insano: You said "some of this stuff" not all of it! They even took the novelty slot machine! Who does that?!

(Cut to the gang upgrading the Galactic Harbinger with all the equipment.)

Doug: T'Mar, how are you doing?

T'Mar: Following the overload accidentally caused by Derpy and the nature of the Anomaly called the Rip, this unit has adjusted itself, so that it won't happen again.

Doug: Good. We just need to get to Rob's house and double check everything first before heading out.

(They head back as they load up on phasers, blasters, Lightsabers, and IMODs.)

Rob: Alright, let's get moving people!

Pinkie: WAIT! If we're going into space, we need the proper attire.

(They head off and return in their TOS movie uniforms.)

Rob: You happy now?

Pinkie: Yup.

Doug: Well enough dramatics. We've got a ship to run.

Rob: Doug, let's talk.

Doug: Well, I hope this isn't another pep talk, Rob. We really don't have the time.

Rob: I'm replacing you and Twilight as Captain of the Harbinger.

Doug: What?

Rob: We will receive a switch of roles until this Rip mess is sorted out.

Doug: ... May I ask why?

Rob: My experience. I've been working on this ship just as long as you have.

Doug: Twilight and I have been studying this ship since we got it! You don't know her a tenth as well as we do!

Rob: That's why you're First Officer and Twilight's second. I'm sorry.

Doug: No, Rob. I don't think you're sorry at all. If you're gonna correct a mistake, why not make sure you're the head honcho?

(Doug walks off angrily.)

Rob: Premedona.

(They prepare to head out.)

Rob: By god, with a ship in my command and a crew to work with, nothing can stop us! Engineering, how are we doing?

(Cut to Pinkie and Sunset in Engineering.)

Pinkie: The warp core is stable. The adapters are online. The impulse power is nominal, and the gravitonic generator is about to reach its peak.

Rob: What?

Pinkie: We can head out in about five minutes.

Rob: Alright, we'll beam up and get ready for launch!

(Cut to Miss Prune driving up as she knocks at the door.)

Scootaloo: ... I'll get it.

(Scootaloo comes out.)

Scootaloo: Hey Miss Prune, what's up?

Miss Prune: I want you to stop all this foolishness. I know someone who can help you get over these crazy urges you have to get out of trouble, and-

Scootaloo: Look, we'd be happy to talk to you, right now, but we've gotta save the world, probably the universe, and possibly reality itself.

Miss Prune: Look, I am in no mood for any of your games, young lady!

(Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: Look ma'am. Let us explain.

(They bring her inside. Cut to later as she's gaping.)

Twilight: That explain everything.

(Miss Prune blinks.)

Doug: We'll probably need a demonstration.

(Doug snaps his fingers and teleports beside her.)

Doug: Hey.

Miss Prune: Oh my... I'm going home now, and I'm going to pretend that this day just never happened.

(Miss Prune walks off as they beam aboard the Harbinger.)

Scootaloo: Okay, according to our system tracking, it looks like Chris is on a hidden base in Europa.

Rob: Make it so. Engineering, let's get going.

Pinkie: Give me 160 CCs, and prepare for warp boost.

Sunset: Got it.

(Sunset powers up the engines.)

Rob: Applebloom, prepare for Warp Speed.

Applebloom: Alright.

(The Galactic Harbinger heads out of Earth's orbit.)

Rob: Set a course for Europa.

(The ship begins its trek. Cut to Gilda's ship.)

Trooper: Uh... Ma'am, Rob Bugie and his friends are no longer in Earth's atmosphere.

Gilda: What?! Impossible. How could they leave?

MechaDoug: They obtained Chrysalis' ship as a spoil for their victory over her.

Gilda: Oh great. Where is Prune? Put her on screen?

MechaDoug: We are unable to make contact. It appears Miss Prune has forsaken your arrangement with her.

Gilda: Alright, get ready to pursue them! They're not-

(The Harbinger flies right past them easily as they all gape.)

Gilda: ... Right... What else could go wrong?

Trooper: Ma'am, the Empress would like to speak to you.

Gilda: Crud.

(Cut to the image of the Empress looking at Gilda as MechaDoug stands there with his arms crossed.)

Empress: The brats are gone?

Gilda: Yes.

Empress: Prune has retracted on our bargain?

Gilda: Yes.

Empress: You have failed me for the last time, Gilda Griffon. Thus I am sending you a new master. One that will keep you on schedule.

(The figure is beamed in as he walks out to reveal Captain Awesome.)

Captain Awesome: Hello there.

MechaDoug: ... I may have made a mistake in agreeing to work with you guys.

Gilda: Oh sweet! Captain Awesome!

(MechaDoug groans. Cut to the ship as Pinkie is working when she sees a flash of Derpy with several designs.)

Derpy: Help me...

(Pinkie walks off and begins the designs as Sweetie Belle comes up.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey.

Pinkie: Oh hey, Sweetie Belle. What are you doing up here?

Sweetie Belle: I was just trying to get some crayons or pens. What are you doing up here?

Pinkie: I don't know. I just had this oddly specific daydream with Derpy asking me to help her. I had to get it all down on paper. It was almost like she was-

Sweetie Belle: Talking to you?

Pinkie: Yeah, and she was giving me blue prints on-

Sweetie Belle: Building a machine.

Pinkie: ... But-

Sweetie Belle: Only-

Pinkie: Got-

Sweetie Belle: Half... Of-

Pinkie: It.

(Sweetie Belle pulls out a picture.)

Sweetie Belle: Does your half look like my half?

(Pinkie puts them together.)

Pinkie: Ooh... We had the same dream.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah.

Pinkie: Derpy must've really been talking to us and telling us to build something important.

(Cut to a little later as Doug walks around.)

Doug (VO): First officer's log. Stardate 2015.56. Rob's work as captain so far has been fairly hands off. However, we're still a good while from Europa.

Rob: Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie (statically): Yeah?

Rob: We're moving too slowly. I need Warp Speed.

Pinkie: Rob, we've never gone that fast in this thing before. We need more time to test.

Rob: Pinkie, we need Warp Speed now!

Rainbow Dash: Rob, you're pushing your people!

Applebloom: Yeah!

Rob: Rainbow, every minute we're here, means that the Rip is getting bigger, and whoever's using it to attack is getting closer to conquering the world! Warp Speed!

(They go to plaid.)

Scootaloo: That doesn't look right!

Applejack: Ah great! We're in a Star Trek wormhole.

Twilight: Rob... A meteorite got pulled in with us...

Rob: Time... To... Impact...

Twilight: Twenty... Seconds...

Rob: Scootaloo... Stand by on phasers...

Doug: No...! Belay that... Phaser... Order... Arm... Photon... Torpedoes...

Scootaloo: Photon... Torpedoes... Armed...!

Doug: Fire . . . Torpedoes . . .

Scootaloo: Torpedoes . . . Away . . .!

(They fire as the meteor is fried, and they return to normal space.)

Rob: Doug, mind telling me why my phaser order was countermanded?

Doug: Rob, phaser power for this ship is cut off during warp, and the energy release from the torpedoes would slow us down.

Rob: ... Alright. Good job.

Doug: My job is to be the one thinking apparently since you seem obsessed with getting to that wormhole!

Rob: Doug, Derpy's in there!

Doug: I know that, Rob, but getting ourselves killed won't solve anything!

Rob: ... You're right. Sorry. I'll... I'll try to be more patient.

Doug: Thanks.

Rob: Pinkie, engine status?

Pinkie: The warp system was out of balance, probably from the beating it took when Sunset, Trixie, and Insano took it. Me and Sweetie Belle are actually making something to rebuild it. Derpy showed us.

Rob: ... Looks like she saved our butts again while we were trying to save her and Chris' butt.

Fluttershy: Um Rob, wanna talk?

Rob: ... Maybe later.

(Cut to John talking to Rarity as he's showing her a few diagrams of stage shows when Twilight and Doug pass.)

Rarity: Oh, these look lovely.

John: Thanks. I need something to fall back on once this exploring the realms of magic thing takes its course.

Doug: What do you mean?

John: Come on. None of us could have thought we could make a living out of this.

Doug: Yeah, but... We're never gonna really be done, right?

Twilight: Yeah... I mean, new knowledge creates new myths.

(Cut to the bridge.)

Pinkie (statically): Rob, we've got warp working again.

Sweetie Belle: It's all rainbow colored!

Twilight: Sounds like Derpy to me.

(Cut to Captain Awesome with the other three.)

Captain Awesome: So MechaDoug, what can you tell me about the ship those kids are using?

MechaDoug: It was designed for combat. A simple search mission like they believe this is will cause them to do a complete refit, damaging its weapon capabilities.

Captain Awesome: Nifty. Then lets boost up the weapons on this thing and officially make it, the Awesome Ship!

MechaDoug: ... We are not-!

Gilda: Awesome!

MechaDoug: Oh good grief.

(Cut to later as the Awesome Shop has been upgraded into something that resembles a Star Destroyer from Revenge of the Sith.)

Gilda: Sweet! That super speed sure does come in handy.

MechaDoug: But we're no closer to capturing Halbeisen or his friends.

Captain Awesome: Relax. I'm working on a plan.

Gilda: And I've already set mine in motion.

MechaDoug: Bringing them to Chris. The exact OPPOSITE of what we're supposed to do according to the Empress! Why are you even bothering with Bugie so much?!

Gilda: "He tasks me. He tasks me, and I shall have him. I'll chase him 'round the moons of Napier, and 'round the Antares maelstrom, and 'round Perdition's flames before I give him up!"

Captain Awesome: Geez...

(Cut to the bridge of the Harbinger as everyone's asleep.)

Trixie (dazed): Oh... The Great and Powerful Trixie shall vanquish you so hard.

Sunset: Mm...

Trixie: Gigantic donut!

Sunset: Ah!

(Sunset bolts up as Trixie's still mumbling.)

Sunset: Oh geez.

(Sunset puts her head beneath the pillow as Trixie's still mumbling. Cut to Rainbow Dash as she stares at Rob, asleep near the captain's chair as she stares and goes upstairs to the galley. Cut to Rarity and John near each other with Twilight and Doug opposite them.)

Doug: Hey John?

John: Yeah?

Doug: I was thinking about what you told Rarity earlier. You really think our time's at its end?

John: The world is changing, old boy. That was the whole purpose of us looking for magic and the like as I saw it. Even if we save Derpy and survive whatever's out there, we can't go off looking for Big Foot forever.

Doug: Yeah, I guess. But we also help people, and the world always needs people to help them.

John: People say that, but in the end, they'll always try to be an island no matter if they need help or not. Look at Rob back during the Molossia incident.

Doug: Sure we all make mistakes, but in the end, we've got something better.

John: What's that?

Doug: ... A family... Sure it's not exactly a literal family, but when you spend so much time together as we do, it's still a family. Think about it. There are thousands of people all over the world, heck there are plenty of people in Canterlot. Yet, in the end, we still stick together. That's a beautiful thing, and I know I kind of whined when Rob took control, but there's always that one thing you don't wanna share with your brother.

John: I suppose. We did always stick together for the four years we've known each other.

Doug: John, promise me something.

John: Yeah?

Doug: Don't let it end. Not like this. We have a right to be friends, and there's no law saying we can't grow old together anymore than any other group of friends.

John: I'll tell you what. You watch my back, and I'll watch yours.

Doug: Deal.

(The two shake hands.)

Twilight & Rarity: Aw.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash reading as Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Um, hi, Rainbow Dash. Are you okay?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, sure.

Fluttershy: Come on. What's wrong?

Rainbow Dash: ... It always seems like I'm second fiddle. I'm third officer of the ship. I barely got a chance to do anything when we looked for Sombra's Hand, and during Molossia, Rob took credit for most of my ideas.

Fluttershy: At least he pays attention to you, a little.

Rainbow Dash: Wait, wait, are you interested in Rob?

Fluttershy: No!

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: ... If only I was a bit more like you, I could be someone he'd be interested in, but... But I'm just not, and I never will be.

_If only you could know_

_The things I long to say._

_If only I could tell you_

_What I wish I could convey._

_It's in my every glance._

_My heart's an open book._

_You'd see it all at once_

_If only you would look._

_If only you could glimpse_

_The feelings that I feel._

_If only you would notice_

_What I'm dying to reveal._

_The dreams I can't declare._

_The needs I can't deny._

_You'd understand them all_

_If only you would try..._

_All my secrets,_

_You would learn them!_

_All my longings,_

_You'd returned them!_

_Then the silence_

_Would be broken!_

_Not a word_

_Would need be spoken..._

Rainbow Dash: Hey, things are gonna turn around, Fluttershy. I promise.

Fluttershy: Mm.

Rainbow Dash: _If only I knew how,_

_I'd make him see the light._

_If only it were up to me,_

_This all would turn out right._

_And if I only could,_

_I'd tell ya what I'd do._

_I'd simply wave my hand,_

_And make your wish come true..._

_Oh, and wouldn't that surprise ya,_

_If you only knew..._

(Fluttershy smiles a little as the two hug and return downstairs. Cut to the next morning as everyone is present.)

Rob: Okay, everyone know what the plan is before going in?

Scootaloo: Yeah. Get to Europa. Save Chris. See what's up with the Rip and try to retrieve Derpy. Then restore Derpy's soul back to Derpy's body.

Pinkie: And then a party!

Rob: I don't think we talked about a party.

Pinkie: You mean there's not gonna be a party?

Rob: Well I didn't say that. I'm just saying it wasn't in the actual layout of the plan. If everything's clear, back to your post, everyone.

Pinkie: Ooh, by the way guys, I built a thermal detonator.

Applejack: ... Why?

Pinkie: I couldn't sleep last night.

Applebloom: Yeash.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Trooper: Sir, Bugie's ship is about to reach Europa.

Gilda: Excellent. Set a course for the Jovian Moon.

Captain Awesome: And go to Magenta Alert.

MechaDoug: There's no such thing as a magenta alert!

Captain Awesome: Sure there is. It's more serious than an orange alert but less serious than a red alert.

MechaDoug: Is there an alert for how annoying you are?

Gilda: Yeah, it's called a your face alert!

(MechaDoug grabs Gilda by the neck and holds her up.)

Gilda: Wait! You need us alive to figure out the Gauntlet!

(MechaDoug drops her.)

MechaDoug: You are lucky I need all of you alive.

(Cut to the ship arriving at Jupiter. Cut to the bridge.)

Rob: There it is. The planet Jupiter's moon, Europa.

Scootaloo: Rob, I'm picking up life signs all over the moon.

Twilight: That's impossible. Europa is an icy moon with an iron core. It always has been since its discovery by Galileo in 1610.

Scootaloo: Well that's what the scanner says.

Doug: Fascinating. If I may, it could be possible to use all the energy the Rip's creating to somehow create atmosphere for the moon, like the Genesis Torpedo.

Rob: Dang that Rip's been busy.

Scootaloo: I'm also getting a base where they're most likely holding Chris.

Applejack: Mind if I point out that the folk on that moon aint gonna be too friendly?

Rob: No, I don't mind.

Applejack: So ya got a plan?

Rob: Yes. You're going down to Europa with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. As Second Officer, Twilight will be in charge.

Rainbow Dash: Of... Course.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Trooper: Sir, they've reached Europa.

Captain Awesome: Excellent. Go to Red Alert.

(Cut to the base as Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Applejack are beamed down.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, this may take a few hours so-

Applejack: Hey Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah?

Applejack: Turn around.

(They do as they find the portable padded cell.)

Twilight: That works.

(They open the door and get Chris out as he falls over.)

Applejack: He don't look too lively.

(Twilight taps Chris' arm as he wakes up. Cut to the ship.)

Rob: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, come in.

Doug: Rob, we've lost contact.

Rob: Oh great.

(Cut to the base as Applejack picks Chris up.)

Applejack: Chris, Chris, just relax. All that time in that box might've caused ya to go numb.

Chris: Everything's so blurry.

Applejack: You're gonna be fine, Sugar Cube.

Chris: Who's here?

Applejack: Twilight, Rainbow, and someone who loves ya.

Chris: Applejack.

(They kiss and then part lips.)

Applejack: You okay?

Chris: I don't know. My mind's been feeling really crowded ever since the Entity self-destructed.

Applejack: Ya have Derpy's soul inside ya.

Chris: That cross-eyed nut. It's her revenge for all those jokes I made while we were setting up for graduation. (Derpy) No, those were funny, and I knew ya didn't mean it. (Normal) Oh, okay.

(Cut to the Harbinger.)

Scootaloo: Rob, another ship! From the scans, it looks like something as big as ours.

Rob: What? On screen.

(Scootaloo does so as the ship appears, carrying MechaDoug, Gilda, and Captain Awesome. Cut back to the Harbinger Bridge.)

Rob: Doug, report!

Doug: From scans, it appears that they are fully equipped with various weaponry.

Rob: Rarity, make contact.

Rarity: Alright.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship as the Trooper turns to Gilda.)

Trooper: Ma'am, Bugie's ship is requesting contact.

Gilda: ... Let them eat static.

(Cut back to the Harbinger.)

Rarity: Rob, all I'm getting is static.

Rob: Go to Red Alert.

(The room is basked in red.)

John: Should I arm the photon torpedoes? ... I have always wanted to say that.

Rarity: I know, dear.

Rob: Not yet.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Trooper: They still haven't raised their shields, ma'am.

Gilda: Of course. We are one big happy group of acquaintances. Aw Rob, my old friend. Have you not heard the proverb that says revenge is a dish best served cold? Well... It is very cold... In space.

MechaDoug: So, you're planning on having him get sucked into a vacuum?

Gilda: Yeah. Why not?

MechaDoug: ... Yeah, it's as good a plan as any.

(Cut to the bunker as the gang grabs Chris.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's get out of here.

(They're blocked by three troopers.)

Chris: Oh... That can't be good.

Applejack: No, it can't.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Captain Awesome: Are you sure this is going to work?

Gilda: You give these dweebs too much credit. They're just a bunch of pop-culture referencing nuts. We just have to stay quiet. MechaDoug, what's the weakest point on that ship?

MechaDoug (smirking): Just above engineering.

(The ship fires as they're rocked back and forth.)

Rob: Pinkie, Sweetie Belle, Sunset, Trixie, report! What's happened down there?!

Pinkie (statically): We got hit bad! Everyone's okay, but the fire suppression systems have kicked in! We're stuck here!

Applebloom: Are we gonna return fire?

Scootaloo: They don't have their shields raised either.

Rob: Return fire.

(Nothing happens except a puff of smoke.)

Rob: Engineering, what happened?

Sweetie Belle: I tripped when we were hit and accidentally dropped some sugar I was carrying into the laser banks!

Rob: ... Why were you carrying sugar?

Trixie: Trixie felt parched and wanted a lemonade.

Rob: Oh lord give me strength.

Sunset: We're dead in the water, Rob.

Rob: Torpedoes!

John: I can't!

Rob: Why not?!

John: The targeting system's down! It must have been turned off by the fire suppression systems too!

Rob: Raise shields!

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Gilda: Fire again!

(The ship is hit in the same spot as the damage is worsened.)

Rob: Report!

Scootaloo: Weapons are offline! Shields are down! And whatever else we still had control over was deep fried too!

Rob: John, is there anything we can fire back?!

John: Not a thing!

Rob: Pinkie?

Pinkie: It's all we can do to make sure no one is trapped behind the fire suppression doors! We're gonna be out for several minutes!

Doug: T'Mar, how long will self repairs take?

T'Mar: More time than we currently have with the odds stacked so heavily against us.

Rob: Doug, any ideas?

Doug: Just that they knew exactly where to hit us.

Rob: Someone do something!

Applebloom: I'll try spinnin'! That's a good trick!

(Applebloom spins the ship around as it ends up avoiding the Awesome Ship as everyone's disoriented.)

Rob: Don't do that again. Report.

Scootaloo: I'm gonna hurl.

Rarity: Rob, the enemy wishes to discuss terms of our surrender.

Rob: ... On screen.

(The enemies appear on screen as it's Captain Awesome, Gilda, and MechaDoug.)

Doug: You... But how...?

Captain Awesome: I high tailed it out of-

Doug: No, not you.

Gilda: I-

Doug: No, not you either.

MechaDoug: I am equipped with a wireless network. I transferred into a Changeling after our last encounter, and hid on Earth while you and Chrysalis were busy.

Doug: Okay.

Rob: Now Gilda, what's this about?

Gilda: So you remember me? I can't help but feel touched. My friends and I have deprived your ship of power, and when we come around again, we plan to deprive you of your life.

Rob: What do you want?

MechaDoug: We wish for all of you to beam aboard this vessel and divulge all the information you have about the occurrences this past year.

Rob: And if I refuse?

Captain Awesome: Then you can say good-bye to one of your friends down below.

Rob: Ha! Like they'd be-

Twilight: Rob... We're kinda in a situation here.

Rob: Listen, Gilda, you can't be serious.

Gilda: Oh, but I am, and to show you how serious my intentions are, I will now kill one of the hostages. Trooper-

Rob: No, wait! Wait! Please, they're only here because I asked them to be. It's me you want, Gilda. I'll beam myself over and tell you everything I know since I saw that news report last June, just let my friends go.

Doug: That goes for all of us. Just give us time to dig up all the data we have from the past year. To be honest, a lot happened.

Captain Awesome: I don't know. Sounds kinda tedious.

Doug & Rob: We'll sing while we do it!

Captain Awesome: Cool!

MechaDoug: Urgh!

(Doug secretly goes to a communicator.)

Doug (whispering): Twi, Operation Miserable.

Twilight (static whispering): Got it.

Rob: _One day more..._

_Another day, another destiny..._

_This never ending road to Calvary..._

_My friends who chose to share my crime_

_Will surely do a second time._

_One day more..._

Doug: _I did not live until that day..._

_How can I live if we are parted?_

Rob: _One day more..._

(Cut to Twilight as she and the others huddle close.)

Doug & Twilight: _Tomorrow you'll be worlds away..._

_And yet with you my world has started..._

(Cut to Fluttershy as she looks at Rob, doing a brave thing she knows he's capable of.)

Fluttershy: _One more day all on my own._

Doug & Twilight: _Will we ever meet again?_

Fluttershy: _One more day with him not caring..._

Doug & Twilight: _I was born to be with you._

Fluttershy: _What a life I might have known._

Doug & Twilight: _And I swear I will be true._

Fluttershy: _But he never saw me there..._

(John goes up to Doug and puts a hand on his shoulder.)

John: _One more day before the storm!_

Doug: _Do I follow where she goes?_

John: _At the barricades of freedom!_

Doug: _Shall I join all my friends there?_

John: _As our ranks begin to fall!_

Doug: _Do I stay, and do I dare?_

John: _Will you take your place with me?_

Applejack: _The time is now. The day is here..._

Rob:_ One day more..._

(Cut to the Awesome Ship as Captain Awesome joins in.)

Captain Awesome: _One more day to revolution!_

_We will nip it in the bud!_

_We'll be ready for these children!_

_They will wet themselves with blood!_

Trixie: Ew.

(Cut back to the others as Pinkie and Chris dance around their respective group inspiring courage.)

Chris: _What a run amok!_

Pinkie: _Catch 'em as they fall!_

Chris & Pinkie: _Never know your luck_

_When there's a free for all!_

Chris: _Here's a little dip._

Pinkie: _There's a little touch._

Chris & Pinkie: _None of us are goners, _

_So we won't miss much!_

(Cut to them getting ready to send the information as the Awesome Ship stands ready.)

Gilda: _One day to a new beginning!_

Everybody: _Raise the flag of freedom high!_

Gilda: _Soon I will eat like a queen!_

Everyone: _Everyone will be a king!_

Gilda: _There's a new world for the winning!_

_Everybody: There's a new day to be won!_

_Do you hear the people sing!_

(Doug comes up with a sheet of codes provided by T'Mar.)

Doug: _My place... Is here..._

_I fight... With you...!_

John: _ONE DAY MORE . . .!_

Doug & Twilight: _I did not live until today!_

Fluttershy: _One more day all on my own!_

Doug & Twilight: _I cannot live when we are parted!_

(The three villains stand ready to receive the information.)

Captain Awesome_: I will learn their little secrets!_

_I will know just what they know...!_

(Cut to Rob and the others in split screen.)

Rob: _One day more...!_

Doug & Twilight: _This morning starts a brand new day!_

(Cut to Sunset and Trixie.)

Sunset: _Catch 'em as they fall!_

Fluttershy: _What a life I might have known!_

Trixie: _Here a little dip. There a little touch._

(Cut back to Rob.)

Rob_: This day shall be the judgement day!_

(Cut to a split screen of everybody.)

Everybody: _This day we shall discover_

_What our god in heaven has in store..._

_One more dawn..._

_One more day..._

_One... Day... More . . .!_

(They stop.)

MechaDoug: Okay, you have one more minute.

Scootaloo: So, what's the plan?

Rob: Doug, what were you able to dig up during Operation Miserable?

Doug: According to T'Mar's scans, they're highly specialized.

Rob: Meaning?

Doug: No one knows how to do anything but their own job.

John: So their tactical weapons officer...

Scootaloo: Can only fire weapons.

Rarity: And nobody else can.

Rob: Engineering, does the Transporter still work?

(Cut to Engineering.)

Pinkie: Yeah, but it's very badly damaged. I'm afraid I can only put rough coordinates in, and we can only beam in two at a time right now.

Rob: Sunset, would you like to shoot something?

Sunset: Why yes, Rob. Yes I would.

Rob: Good. I've got a plan. Let me get my battle armor on. Something... Civilized.

Rarity: You mean...

Rob: Oh yeah. Meet me in Engineering!

(They're about to head down when Sweetie Belle pops up.)

Sweetie Belle: Wait, Rob! Derpy showed me and Pinkie how to upgrade Doug's Power Morphers so that they're twice as powerful! So just in case...

Rob: Sounds like a plan, kid.

(Rob takes the Morpher and pockets it.)

Rob: Alright, Sunset, meet me at the Transporter. Everyone else, act like you're getting all that info. Doug, you have the conn.

Doug: T'Mar, activate emergency holograms Rob and Sunset.

(The holograms appear and pretend to assist in the work as Rob sneaks off. Cut to the Transporter.)

Pinkie: You two ready?

Rob & Sunset (VO): Ready.

Pinkie: Energizing.

(Cut to the ship as Sunset appears behind them.)

Sunset: Excuse me, but which one of you is the tactical weapons officer?

Trooper: Uh... That'd be me.

(Sunset fries him with a blaster and beams off. Cut to the surrounded gang as Rob appears behind them dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Clone Wars.)

Rob: ... Hello there.

(Rob cuts down all of them as they're revealed to be specialized robots.)

Rob: So uncivilized.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

MechaDoug: What the hell just happened?!

Gilda: He just shot our tactical officer!

MechaDoug: Well get another one!

Captain Awesome: We can't!

MechaDoug: Why can't you?!

Captain Awesome: They're all specially designed for their post according to the Empress!

Gilda: And it'll take hours to build a new tactical officer!

MechaDoug: ... So Doug has some skill in discerning our weaknesses, or at least able to figure things out with the aid of his computer.

Gilda: Wait, they have a Hal 9000 on that thing?

MechaDoug: No. It is referred to as T'Mar.

Captain Awesome: Cool. This should be exciting.

MechaDoug: Need I remind you that with no Tactical Officer, we have lost our advantage?

Captain Awesome: Oh yeah.

(Cut to the bunker.)

Rob: Pinkie, how's the transporter?

Pinkie: Repaired enough, that I can beam up four now.

Rob: I'm sending you their coordinates. Beam them out and then me.

Twilight: Well... That was fun.

(The four are beamed out. Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

MechaDoug: Well what are we supposed to do now?!

Gilda: You think of something! You're the super intelligent computer!

Captain Awesome: Uh guys, the more we stand here talking, the more time they have to think.

MechaDoug: ... Oh no.

(They look at the screen as the remaining crew and the returned Away Team smile at them.)

Doug: Howdy.

Gilda (quickly): Bye!

(They cut out.)

Doug: Alright, John, restore weaponry! Rarity, try and get into contact with Rob! Scootaloo, Twilight, work on those shields!

Rainbow Dash: Oh geez. I hate being third officer.

Doug: Don't worry. Your time will come. In the meantime, assist everyone else in Engineering, except Applebloom.

Applebloom: Mm.

Doug: Applebloom, I know spinning's out, but it was a good idea, so don't be afraid to experiment.

Applebloom (smiling): You got it!

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

MechaDoug: You have five minutes to get me this ship's office manual!

(The soldiers fire some more as Rob blocks their blows with his Lightsaber.)

Rob: Pinkie, where's the beaming?!

Pinkie: I'm sorry, Rob, they've activated some kind of energy variable matrix!

Rob: What does that mean?!

Pinkie: I can't lock onto you while you're inside that building!

Rob: Well make it work!

(Rob continues fighting. Cut to Engineering.)

Pinkie: Okay, I think this might work. At the very least, it'll be easier to beam him out if this doesn't.

(Pinkie pushes a button as Rob's beamed out. Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Gilda: MechaDoug, how's the programming coming?

MechaDoug: "Congratulations on purchasing your new allumium thirty-six explosive space modulator, which-"

(Captain Awesome rips the first page out.)

Captain Awesome: We don't need the front page! It's just filler!

MechaDoug: "After completing the parts on page one, you'll need to..."

Captain Awesome: Okay, that was my bad.

(Captain Awesome hands the first page back to MechaDoug. Cut to Rob beaming onto a plain.)

Rob: Still not in the ship.

Pinkie: You're outside the building, Rob. We managed to get you through, so that the next time I do it, it'll beam you to the Harbinger, but it'll take a few minutes to recharge.

Sunset: Don't worry, though. Scanners say there's no guards out there.

(There are shots fired at Rob.)

Sunset: Oh wait, the scanner was malfunctioning. Yeah, you better run for a little.

(Rob backs away as he continues to fire. Cut to the Harbinger.)

Doug: John, how are weapons doing?

John: The phasers are coming along, and the torpedoes are about as far, but we're not quite operational, yet.

Doug: Rainbow, suggestions?

Rainbow Dash: Um... Try reassigning Twilight to weaponry. Looks like that's what we really need help with, right now.

Doug: Right. Twilight, you heard her.

(Twilight goes to help John. Cut to the Awesome Ship as they fly through the instructions.)

Captain Awesome: Oh, this is taking too long! Communications Officer, put on the video tutorial!

(It turns on.)

Captain Awesome: No, no! You've got it in French!

(Cut to Rob running from the thugs as he's suddenly helped out by Doug.)

Rob: Doug, what are you doing here?!

Doug: Friends stick together. Don't worry. Twilight's in charge.

Rob: Thanks. You know what, you're captain again. You're better at this than me.

Doug: Alright, and anytime you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to ask.

Rob: Alright. So, I'd say it's time.

Doug: I'd agree.

(They pull out their Morphers.)

Doug: My metallic armor for Green Ranger's out due to necessary power redirection, but I'd say we can take these thugs without it.

Rob: Right.

Doug & Rob: It's Morphing time!

Rob: White Tiger!

Doug: Dragon Zord!

(They morph and fight the thugs as they are just flying apart as Doug groans as his energy begins to crackle.)

Twilight (statically): Doug, Sweetie Belle and Pinkie just called in. The boost was temporary. The power's gonna reset to its original levels, and it'll force you to demorph! You've gotta preserve whatever juice the boost has left!

Doug: I just need to hold them off until the goons retreat. I promise, we'll both make it!

(Doug charges and blasts several more Troopers with the Dragon Dagger as he convulses and demorphs.)

Rob: Doug!

(The group charges.)

Rob: Looks like it's on me. I NEED METALLIC ARMOR, NOW!

(Rob gets into the movie uniform and just pummels them.)

Rob: Pinkie, get Doug out of here, now!

Pinkie: Just a few more minutes, and I'll have you both out!

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

MechaDoug: Engage the French Translation.

(The readout is subtitled as MechaDoug memorizes it.)

MechaDoug: Keep defensive. This could take a while.

(Cut to the Harbinger.)

Fluttershy: Isn't there anything we can do?

Pinkie: I still need a minute or so! Right now, the only thing safe to send is an object!

Sweetie Belle: I've got an idea!

(Sweetie Belle grabs the Magic Gun. Cut to the fight as the Magic Gun appears in Doug's hand.)

Doug: I can't believe I forgot this.

(Doug charges and begins blasting the Troopers with it as they disintegrate on the spot.)

Rob: Thanks for the help.

Doug: That's what friends are for.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Gilda: Okay, there's gotta be an automation system around here somewhere. MechaDoug, how's the video coming?

MechaDoug: The darned system is too glitchy. The subtitles are just singing the song to Care Bears!

(Cut to the ship as everyone's working on the Transporter.)

Twilight: We're almost there...

(Cut to the two forcing the Troopers into retreat as they hold their weapons aloft. Cut to the ship.)

Twilight: Get auxiliary power to the phasers! Rarity, Rainbow Dash, get those shields up!

(The screen comes back on.)

Gilda: Hey dweebs, guess what? We've got our weapons systems back online.

(The Tactical system fries the communications officer.)

Gilda: ... Two minutes.

MechaDoug: Now we're down by two. I'm so glad I decided to work with you.

Helmsman: Sir, Bugie and Halbeisen have been spotted on the moon.

MechaDoug & Gilda: WHAT?!

Holo Rob: Oh crud.

(The hologram turns off.)

Gilda: Beam me down there! I'll give those two a piece of my mind!

Captain Awesome: Come back here! We haven't even got weapons back online yet!

(Cut to Engineering.)

Pinkie: Okay! I think I've got it! Energizing!

(Doug and Rob are beamed back to the ship as Doug puts the Morpher away.)

Doug: Well that was fun.

Rob: So the transporter's back to normal?

Pinkie: Yup.

Rob: Doug, take my Morpher. The captain should able protect himself.

Doug: Thanks. You're officially co-captain with me and Twilight.

Rob: ... Thanks man.

(The two shake hands as Gilda arrives.)

Gilda: Hey-

(They pull phasers and blasters on her.)

Gilda (nervously): Beam me back.

(Gilda is beamed off. Cut back to the Awesome Ship as she appears.)

Rob: Guess what, buckaroos.

(They turn to the screen as Rob's there with John.)

John: Our weapons are back online, and I know how to use them.

Doug: Fire when ready old buddy.

(Gilda gulps and quickly pushes a button as John is beamed over to the Awesome Ship as he's immediately restrained.)

Doug & Rarity: NO!

Captain Awesome: Vamonos!

(The Awesome Ship retreats.)

Rob: Oh great. What else could happen?

(Chris, still weak from being in the padded room falls on top of Rob.)

Rob: I hate this day.

To Be Continued...


	12. The Search for Derpy Part 2

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 4**

Episode 12: The Search for Derpy Part 2

(It opens as Gilda kneels down to the hologram of the Empress.)

Empress: Greetings Gilda. I presume you're contacting me because of a constellation prize you gained after losing Chris?

Gilda: Yeah- Wait, how'd you know that?

Empress: MechaDoug's report. Now...

Gilda: Oh right! We may have lost Chris, but we might have gotten someone better.

Empress: ... I agree. Beam him over to the station.

Gilda: Yes ma'am.

(Cut to Earth as Dusk is with Granny, Big Mac, and Pa as he observes the day.)

Dusk: It has been a month since they left.

Pa: Look pal, I know my grandson, my step-granddaughters, and their friends. They'll find Derpy.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Granny: And we'll all be perfectly fine.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Dusk: Is that all you ever say?

Big Mac: Nope.

(Cut to the Harbinger as Doug sits at the conference table with Twilight and Rarity when Fluttershy comes up.)

Doug: I can't believe he's gone. We shouldn't have boasted.

Rarity: You mustn't blame yourself.

Fluttershy: Rarity's right. It's not like you could've pushed him out of the beaming. It happened so fast, no one had the time to do anything. We'll save him the way we saved Chris, and the way we'll save Derpy.

Twilight: Yeah. Maybe he's alright somewhere.

Doug: You don't know that. I mean, lord knows what kind of tortures they're subjecting him to right now.

(Cut to John in a very well furnished room as he wakes up and finds Rarity standing over him in her Arwen costume.)

John: This is a dream.

Rarity: Then it is a good dream...

(She's about to kiss him as she disappears as someone who looks just like Luna but in a black business woman suit comes in.)

Nightmare Moon: Daydreaming is rather nice, isn't it?

John: Who are you?

Nightmare Moon: My name is Nightmare Moon. I'm the head of the space station you're on right now.

John: Hey, I remember you. I saw pictures of you with Celestia and Luna when I told them about Doug going missing. You're Luna's twin sister. You became an astronaut and disappeared years ago.

Nightmare Moon: Not disappeared, just relocated to clear my head, John.

John: How do you know my name?

Nightmare Moon: Oh, I know many things about you, John. I've been following your career with great interest.

John: What career? I was a borderline conman before I moved to Canterlot, and I'm still in college.

Nightmare Moon: Your other career. Your talents are wasted, I'm afraid. My mother and my sisters don't understand your full potential. They're afraid of it.

John: What do you mean?

Nightmare Moon: It was the same with me. I was the most intelligent of my sisters, and yet Mother seemed to think that my twin had a brighter future as a teacher than my career that led me to space. You see, John, after awhile in this space station, I realized that I could utilize it to provide the world with limitless resources. The likes of which no one else can provide.

John: So that gives you the right to work with a bunch of borderline cutthroats to impose your will on the world?

Nightmare Moon: John, I adore diversity, but my sisters were getting too close to spoiling things.

John: You're the one who weaponized the Rip to kill them.

Nightmare Moon: Oh come now. I knew your young friends would protect them. I just needed to keep them from revealing myself to your friends, or else they might come to the wrong conclusions about me.

John: And destroying your sisters' home would allow us to come to the right conclusion?

Nightmare Moon: I'll admit I can be short-sighted, but who isn't short-sighted when it comes to family?

John: ... What do you mean?

Nightmare Moon: "Each man hides a secret pain." There is some truth in those words, and I think I know what yours is.

John: I'm not hiding anything, now what do you want with me?

Nightmare Moon: John, John, you waste your time performing parlor tricks when you could do the greatest acts of magic since who knows when. I can fulfill your dreams of becoming a real hero... With a real family.

John: What do you know about my dreams?

George (VO): Hey John...

John: George?

(John turns to see a sickly young man about a year younger than him on a mattress.)

John: For god's sake! Don't do this to me!

George: John...

(John goes to George's side.)

John: I'm here. I'm with ya, George.

(George dies as John tumbles over as he rushes at Nightmare Moon.)

John: Do you know how long it took me to get over that?! DO YOU?!

Nightmare Moon: Yes, and you've done so, marvelously, but it's still at the root of your secret pain. You've felt it since you got your friends. The incident with Haggard's ghost.

(Flash to John's argument when they were stuck in the house.)

John: You up and left us for three months; Dr. Insano ran off the month after you left, and you come back a lot more composed and focused than before!

Nightmare Moon (VO): The Molossia incident.

(Flash to John talking to the group.)

John: Look, I'm the one who brought it up to Rob. I'll be the one who takes him down and gets him away from that nutter.

Nightmare Moon (VO): When Doug went missing.

(Flash to John talking to Pa.)

John: I'll show those punks what happens when you mess with one of my friends.

Nightmare Moon (VO): The Search for Sombra's Hand.

(Flash to John holding Pinkie's hand as the Cloak stands at the end of the slide ready to slice her.)

John: Pinkie.

(Pinkie reaches for her wand.)

John: Don't do it, Pinkie!

Pinkie: I can make it!

John: Pinkie, give me your other hand, honey! I can't hold you!

Pinkie: I can make it!

(Pinkie begins slipping.)

John: Give me your other hand-

(Pinkie slips.)

John: PINKIE PIE!

Nightmare Moon (VO): Not to mention that mess with the Entity.

(Flash to when John and Rarity find the book.)

John: Hey, it's that poem... Wait...

(John shows it to Rarity.)

Rarity: That does sound familiar...

(She looks at John.)

John: I know this... I know what this is! Rarity, we've got to warn everyone!

Entity: Humans...

John: You stay back!

(John holds up a chair.)

John: Back!

Rarity: Help! Somebody-!

(The area is covered with static for a moment, and when it disappears, the two are gone. Flash back to reality.)

John: What are you getting at?

Nightmare Moon: You're no stranger to magic. There are very powerful protection spells. Spells that might even stop someone from dying.

John: Stop someone from dying?

Nightmare Moon: The Dark Arts are a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.

John: Is it possible to learn this power?

Nightmare Moon: Not from my sisters.

John: ... And... And what if I refuse?

Nightmare Moon: Oh, you're free to leave whenever you wish. All that I ask is that you think about it. Just remember, when you're gone, my offer for training you is gone too.

(Nightmare Moon walks out as John muses over this. Cut to the Rip as it continues to grow.)

Derpy: Help us.

(Cut to Rob as his eyes widen. He doesn't even need to sleep to hear the voice anymore. He stares out into space as Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Rob?

Rob: How are the other co-captains and Rarity?

Fluttershy: Upset, like the rest of us. I mean, what's going to happen to Chris, John, and everyone else?

Rob: I don't know. I mean... I thought I did when I started this, but... Ever since that Rip showed up, everything's been changing.

Fluttershy: Changing?

Rob: What if everything since we've met has been building up to this? All those magical missions, all that madness, all the chaos in life. What if everything's been building up to one single choice? And what if that one choice just falls down to one person? And what if that one person is me?

Fluttershy: Well in all honesty, I can't think of a better person for it to fall upon than you.

(The two stare into space as Rob and Fluttershy clasp hands a little.)

Fluttershy: Um... I was uh... Thinking. W-would you like to... To uh...

Rob: I'm gonna need more time, Fluttershy, but know that... I really do care for you.

(Fluttershy smiles and blushes.)

Fluttershy: Oh... Gosh...

Rob: You're a big fan of Snow White, aren't ya?

Fluttershy: Maybe.

(Cut to MechaDoug making preparations on the Awesome Ship.)

Gilda: What are you doing?

MechaDoug: The direct approach has failed. Therefore subterfuge is required, and that is my specialty.

Gilda: What are you gonna do? Lock Doug in a closet and take his place?

MechaDoug: No. I'm going to do something far more direct than that form of subterfuge.

Captain Awesome: Have fun!

MechaDoug: You annoy me.

(Cut to the ship as Chris is lying on a bed with a device on his head.)

Rob: Okay, so what'd you make now?

Pinkie: Well, me and Sweetie Belle rigged up a device that will allow someone to transfer into Chris' head and directly contact Derpy's soul, sort of a refined version of what the doctor was using. We call it a dream amplifier.

Rob: Okay... Why's it called that?

Pinkie: We can also use it to view the dreams of anyone on board the ship. We of course plan to use it on Chris.

Rob: Uh-huh, and where'd it come from?

Sweetie Belle: From Derpy! I also upgraded the Metallic Armor for the six Morphers the last upgrade worked for, and they're all fine, but it looks like the Green Ranger Morpher just can't handle the boost for some reason.

Doug: Good to know.

Rob: So that dream thing, it doesn't seem entirely safe. Twilight, what do you think?

Twilight: Chris, are you okay with this?

Chris: I think so. I'm kinda in and out at the moment, if you follow?

Applejack: I follow.

Rob: So, who wants to volunteer?

Fluttershy: ... I'll do it.

Applejack: Ya sure about that? It can't be very healthy spendin' time in someone else's head.

Rainbow Dash: Can't be any worse than The Cell.

Scootaloo: Whoo-hoo! Let's go!

Applebloom: I got a bad feelin' 'bout this.

Fluttershy: ... This is for Chris... And Derpy... And John. The needs of your friends-

Rob: Outweighs your own. Good luck.

(Fluttershy is strapped in.)

Twilight: Here goes nothing.

(Flash to Fluttershy inside a serious of doors.)

Fluttershy: Whoa... Where am I?

Pinkie: You're in Chris' perception. Everyone that Chris has ever met is represented in that realm. At least that's what that room was in To Boldly Flee.

(Fluttershy opens a door as it opens to reveal Rob.)

Perception Rob: Hello! I'm Rob Bugie! I'm well meaning, but I'm so short-sighted and full of myself, I can't see past the end of my nose!

Trixie: Ha! He got you down, Rob!

Rob: I'm not that bad, am I, Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: ... Well the last parts you're working on, but at least he said you're well meaning.

(Rob is replaced by Sunset.)

Perception Sunset: Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer! I'm obsessed with everything going my way, probably because I'm not use to actually losing!

Sunset: SCREW YOU! I GOT OVER THAT!

(Sunset is replaced with Doug.)

Perception Doug: Oh, I'm the most confident person in the world until something I have no control over goes wrong, then I blame myself and act like Clark Kent from Smallville!

Doug: ... Well he got me down.

Rob: Alright, enough of this. Fluttershy, see if you can locate Chris' subconscious.

Fluttershy: Well, I see a door labeled "superego".

Sunset: That's probably how Chris views himself.

(Fluttershy goes through and finds Chris as a stick figure covered in flesh.)

Fluttershy: Wow...

Doug: ... Guys, it's been too quiet with three people wanting us dead. Take these.

(Doug hands several of the gang Life-Support Belts from Star Trek: The Animated Series.)

Doug: Just in case.

(Everyone nods. Cut to John coming into Nightmare Moon's quarters as he sees her communicating with Gilda.)

Nightmare Moon: That will be all, Gilda.

Gilda: Yes, Empress.

John: I knew it. That attack on Celestia and Luna was meant to kill them before they said your name, so we wouldn't become suspicious.

Nightmare Moon: I won't deny I was jealous of my mother's preference for my elder sisters, but I do insist I was being short-sighted. Join me, John. With my help, you can have that which you always wanted without ever being afraid of losing it.

(John turns as an image of Doug, Twilight, Rarity, and several children are there as Rarity takes the arm of a baby girl and waves as she giggles as John walks forward when it disappears.)

John: No!

Nightmare Moon: Your regret and frustration is strong and gives you focus. Learn to know the Dark Arts, and you shall receive a power greater than any my sisters could give you!

(John gulps. Cut to Fluttershy in Chris' mind.)

Rob: Hey Fluttershy, think you found Rob's subconscious yet?

Fluttershy: I think so.

(Fluttershy goes in and finds Chris asleep as Fluttershy looks around when Derpy arrives.)

Derpy: Hey Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Derpy?

Derpy: Yeah.

Rob: Fluttershy, ask her what she wants help with.

Fluttershy: Right. Derpy, Rob wants to know how we can help you.

Derpy: Ya have ta stop this mean lady named Nightmare Moon! She's using the Rip to hurt people!

Rob: Right. Fluttershy, tell her we'll do that and save her.

Fluttershy: Don't worry, Derpy. We'll help you. Now where are they?

Derpy: Right next to the Rip.

(Cut to the Bridge as MechaDoug has sneaked onboard by way of the cargo bay and snuck around with his camouflage before he arrives at the bridge and turns off life support and T'Mar before returning to normal. Cut to Nightmare Moon's quarters as John is thinking.)

John: Y-you say that you're the only way I can have a family, well my friends-

Nightmare Moon: Your friends will fail, and even if by some small chance they do triumph, they will just be killed by something else. But join me, and you can have the power to protect everyone close to you now. Only together can we do this...

(John tries to resist, but with the barrage of images she gave him earlier, he's having trouble figuring out how she could really be wrong and eventually bows down.)

John: ... I will do whatever you ask. I pledge myself to you. To your ways. To the ways of the Dark Arts.

Nightmare Moon: Good... Good... You will become a powerful apprentice! Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth... Shredder.

John: What's our first move?

Nightmare Moon: We must move quickly. Those friends of yours are relentless. If we do not hurry, they will close the Rip, and this station shall lose its power.

John: What should we do?

Nightmare Moon: First we shall incapacitate the children, then fully seize the power of the Rip. Then... Then we shall have peace.

(Cut to Fluttershy with Derpy in Chris' mind.)

Fluttershy: But I don't understand. How'd you become the Rip?

Derpy: There was a really big boom after you gave me that really nice funeral!

Fluttershy: The built up energy from the fight exploded at some point... Like Insano said! And that caused the Rip! It basically restored you, like Europa!

Derpy: Yup.

Fluttershy: But your soul that's in Chris...

Derpy: It's one half of me.

Fluttershy: Then we can bring you back together.

Derpy: No! You've gotta stop them first!

Fluttershy: We know, but we can't just leave you here all alone.

Derpy: Fluttershy, you're wasting time. You're all in danger from... From her.

Fluttershy: Her? Who?

(Derpy puts her hand to Fluttershy's head. Cut to a massive space station that looks like the V'Ger structure with the Death Star in the middle of it as Nightmare Moon is talking to John.)

Nightmare Moon: This station is the greatest power in the entire universe. It began as my old satellite until I had it go missing and rebuilt it. Once we use it, all will fear the power of the space station, Eternal Night! And over the ashes of those who stand against us, we will rise as the rulers of the world.

(Cut back to Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! She's going to kill everybody!

Derpy: You have to save John and stop her!

Fluttershy: Okay, okay! Rob, Rob, can you hear me? We've gotta get going! Rob?!

(Cut to reality as everyone's passed out on the floor with MechaDoug walking around.)

Fluttershy (mumbling): Rob! ROB! ROB!

MechaDoug: A pity time is so short. I was looking forward to humiliating you the way you humiliated me, Halbeisen.

(MechaDoug goes to communications as well as pulling out the Gauntlet when there's a rustle.)

MechaDoug: Hm?

(He turns as everyone seems in the same position.)

MechaDoug: Odd.

(He goes back to his work when he's tripped, and he stands up to find everyone standing tall.)

MechaDoug: What?! This is impossible! Oxygen has been dropping steadily!

Doug: Oh, we brought Life Support Belts with us. They're from Star Trek: The Animated Series.

Twilight: Doug and I figured things were too quiet after the beating we gave you guys, so we were prepared, just in case.

Trixie: Now Applebloom, care to restore oxygen?

Applebloom: Yup.

(Applebloom does so as the belts deactivate.)

Doug: T'Mar, deactivate sleep mode.

T'Mar: Online.

Sweetie Belle: This is so great, now what?!

Doug: You guys grab the weaponry we brought on board. Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, Rob, and I have some clean up to do.

Rob: Ready guys?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah.

Everyone: It's morphing time!

Doug: White Tiger!

Rainbow Dash: Mastodon!

Pinkie: Pterodactyl!

Twilight: Triceratops!

Applejack: Sabertooth Tiger!

Rob: Tyrannosaurus!

(They morph and stand ready.)

MechaDoug: Die, meat-bag.

(MechaDoug charges as Doug catches the blow and knocks him back as he stands ready and blocks another blow and knocks Doug into Twilight.)

Doug: You alright?

Twilight: Fine.

Rob: Try this, pal!

(Rob slashes at MechaDoug with the Power Sword as he groans, but quickly stops another blow.)

MechaDoug: Have you forgotten my adaptation capabilities?

Doug: Nope, but we adapt too.

Everyone: WE NEED METALLIC ARMOR, NOW!

(They get their Metallic Armor and begin knocking MechaDoug back as he lands in a wall and crawls out.)

MechaDoug: ENOUGH!

(MechaDoug blasts everyone back as they demorph as the others go in.)

Scootaloo: You leave our friends alone!

(MechaDoug knocks Scootaloo aside.)

Rarity: You roughian!

(Rarity blasts MechaDoug with an IMOD as he's knocked back but quickly recovers.)

Sunset: Try this!

(Sunset and Trixie run forward with Lightsabers, but MechaDoug dodges and clotheslines them.)

MechaDoug: Pathetic.

Applebloom: Hey!

(Applebloom comes up with the thermal detonator Pinkie made.)

Applebloom: Eat this!

(Applebloom shoves it in as MechaDoug swallows it.)

Pinkie: Wow. He ate it.

Sweetie Belle: Oh dear. Good thing we have a remote detonator.

(MechaDoug grabs the children as the others stand up again.)

Doug: Alright, now that's just too far!

(Doug grabs MechaDoug and pulls him away from the children.)

Doug: MechaDoug, meet Magic Gun!

(Doug pulls it out.)

Doug: Everyone, ready?

(What remains of the crew stands together and fires as MechaDoug is blasted and falls to the ground, with his static shield damaged, exposing a quarter of his true face and various other specks of black.)

Rob: Okay, one down.

Trixie: And two to go.

Sunset: Yeah. You're not so tough now, are ya, Mr. Changeling?

(MechaDoug stands up.)

MechaDoug: You stupid, disgusting meat-bags!

(MechaDoug pulls out a blaster as he goes for a communicator.)

MechaDoug: Gilda, have you been listening?

Gilda (statically): Yes, now complete your assignment and kill Rob Bugie!

Doug: What could you possibly want with those guys?!

MechaDoug: The secret to Sombra's Hand.

Rob: Secret of- It's useless! No one knows how it works now that Sombra's gone!

MechaDoug: Lies! Filthy, organic lies!

Rob: It's true, you idiot! The only one who was able to make it work was Sombra himself! No one even knows if it has any powers with him gone! Ask your moron bosses!

Gilda (statically): Hey CA, check this out! I totally duped that robotic dweeb! He thinks we're actually gonna give him the secrets of that Power Glove when in fact, it's totally useless to everyone but Sombra!

Captain Awesome: Uh... Gilda...

Gilda: Oh, no. Don't tell me this thing's still on! Um... Disregard that. I was... Just joshing ya, man. MechaDoug?

(MechaDoug crushes the communicator and holds up the blaster until Rainbow Dash beats him down with the Sword of Kahless and everyone stands ready when he beams out.)

Rainbow Dash: He's taking the escape pod!

Rob: Let him go. We've got bigger things to do. Wait... Where's Fluttershy?

(They rush to her as she's still connected to Chris and disconnect her.)

Rob: Fluttershy! Fluttershy, are you alright?

Fluttershy: I'm fine.

Rob: Okay. What happened. What do you know?

Fluttershy: ... Everything.

Applejack: Chris, you alright?

Chris (dazed): Carealot, is a place we all can go... For laughing and singing...

Doug: Chris!

Chris: Uh... Oh... Man, I can't wait to get Derpy out of my head. It's crowded in there.

Doug: We'll get things back to normal buddy. In the meantime, Fluttershy, what do you mean by everything?

(Cut to the talking.)

Fluttershy: And there's a space station the size of a planet located just outside the Rip that's drawing power from it.

Rainbow Dash: Which, you say, is causing it to become more and more unstable.

Doug: I don't get it. Why kill everybody, including your own mother? Even someone like Nightmare Moon must know that to rule over something, there has to be someone to be ruled.

Fluttershy: She thinks she can control the Rip. You saw what its energy did to Europa, and how it supercharged Derpy, so that half of her is already back with her old body. As long as it's around, it can create new worlds and new life on a whim like Genesis, and Nightmare Moon doesn't care what happens to Earth.

Sunset: Worlds that will be born and die in fear because of that space station.

Twilight: Not to mention, one mistimed firing, and it'll all go out with a bang.

Rainbow Dash: Then we find this station and blow it up.

Rob: What about the Rip, then?

Scootaloo: Well we can't go in there. Not until we can secure it and figure out a way to get Derpy out of there.

Twilight: And that goes double for you, Rob. We may be co-captains, but it's too risky to enter that thing.

Rob: But what about Derpy?

Scootaloo: We can get her out another way than just going straight in there.

Rarity: Aren't we forgetting something?!

Doug: Right. What about John? He's on that station too!

Fluttershy: Doug... I've seen what John has become. He's... He's become one of them.

(Doug and Rarity gasp as Twilight helps them to a chair. Cut to the throne room of the Eternal Night.)

Nightmare Moon: Darth Shredder, rise.

(John arrives in a mix between Darth Vader's outfit, and the Shredder's, with the basic torso, but also spikes on the shoulders, and the claw attachments, as well as his mask being a black version of the Movie Shredder's mask.)

Nightmare Moon: Lord Shredder, can you hear me?

Darth Shredder: Barely. Why do I have to wear this thing? I look like the Shredder cos playing as Darth Vader.

Nightmare Moon: To inspire fear in our enemies.

Darth Shredder: Oh lord.

Nightmare Moon: Anyway, all is set for destruction. With you by my side, nothing can stop us now!

(She laughs evilly as Darth Shredder just stands there folding his arms and soaking things in. Cut to Doug as he ponders things when Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: Hey. You alright?

Doug: No. One of my best friends has been turned against us. Everything's just been so nuts ever since Derpy died.

Twilight: I know, but we'll fix things. We always do because we're together.

(Doug nods slightly.)

Doug: There has to be another way.

Twilight: ... Maybe there is.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship as Gilda bows down.)

Gilda: Empress, we've almost completed the Eternal Night.

Nightmare Moon: Good... Then your work here is finished my friends. Remain on the command ship and await further orders. With our vast armada, and my new apprentice, nothing can defeat us now!

Gilda: What of the dweebs?

Nightmare Moon: It is of no concern. Soon the protégés of my sisters will be crushed, and those who survive will become one of us! This calls for a celebration. Feel free to throw a party on the ship. I'll oversee the final stages of production myself.

Captain Awesome: And we're gonna need top-notch entertainment!

Gilda: No offense, but I don't feel like throwing a party when those dweebs are still out there!

Captain Awesome: Nonsense! You heard the woman! We're invincible! It's party time!

Gilda: I don't wanna party!

Captain Awesome: Well we're going to do a party!

Gilda: You never do anything I want!

Nightmare Moon: Hey, don't make me send Darth Shredder down there to separate you two!

(Cut to Doug loading up on equipment.)

Twilight: Doug, I strongly object.

Doug: To what? I haven't said anything yet.

Twilight: Since it is not in you to kill a friend, the only solution that you would find satisfactory is to turn yourself over to John and try to bring him back to his senses and as a large boarding party would be foolish with the enemy still out there, it is optimal to take as few members of the crew as possible.

Doug: On the button.

Twilight: Doug, I cannot allow you to do this! You're not Luke Skywalker going to face Darth Vader! Whatever good John has is suppressed, and if you slip up, you'll end up becoming the very thing we're trying to fight against.

Doug: You're right! ... What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense. It's not logical, it is a gut feeling! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Harbinger and her crew needs someone who can keep a calm head during all this, and that's not me.

Twilight: ... I'm coming with you.

Doug: ... Alright. This is gonna be close.

(They begin stocking up. Cut to the gang meeting up at the bridge.)

Rarity: What were you two doing upstairs?

Doug: Getting ready.

Rarity: For what?

Doug: You'll find out soon enough.

Trixie: Oh, that's never a good sign.

Rainbow Dash: The Empress has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come. Thanks to our information, we know she has constructed a space station called the Eternal Night, to destroy us, and to seize control of the Rip orbiting Jupiter. It is located near the Rip and is drawing energy from it to power it. It's guarded by an enormous armada of heavily armed ships led by the Awesome Ship. We believe that a stealthy assault will cripple the fleet, and expose the Eternal Night to our attacks, but most importantly, we have learned that the Empress herself is overseeing the final stages of its construction. And that John is on there too as the Empress' new apprentice, Darth Shredder.

Applejack: ... How the hay do you know what John's calling himself now?!

Fluttershy: Oh, I heard the name in passing when Derpy was showing me what was going on.

Twilight: Alright, so what's the plan?

Rainbow Dash: For that, we go to Rob.

(Rob is at the computer.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

(Rob looks up.)

Rob: Oh! Um... Rainbow Dash makes the plan while I stay safe and snug here.

(Doug and Twilight raise an eyebrow.)

Rainbow Dash: Using the information provided by Fluttershy, we'll use a special attack force led by Applebloom. Now this attack force will secretly board Captain Awesome's ship and disable the armada from the main control room, but to do this we'll need a distraction. Any volunteers?

Rarity: I'll do it.

Doug: Really?

Rarity: Of course. We can't let Derpy down, and if we deal with the armada, it'll increase our chances of getting John back.

(She looks meaningfully at Doug and Twilight as the two nod.)

Sunset: Count me in!

Doug: Count me and Twi in too.

Rainbow Dash: So that makes Rob the only captain on board the vessel with no First Officer.

Rob: No, that's you, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. Sweet.

Sunset: Then let's do this! For John and Derpy!

Everyone: FOR JOHN AND DERPY!

(Cut to the Eternal Night with the armada in it, and the Awesome Ship behind them. Cut to the party as the Troopers are just laying on the couch bored.)

Gilda: Ya know, maybe a party isn't going to be that lively when most of the crew are machines and can't eat or drink.

Captain Awesome: Come on guys, it's a party! Don't you know how to act at a party?!

Gilda: Is that what you're calling this? That news report after Rob took over Molossia was more exciting.

Captain Awesome: Come on, we have music, and we can dance and do stuff like that.

Gilda: Music? All we've got are show tunes.

Captain Awesome: Hey, I didn't exactly have time to stock up on rock CDs when I was assigned here! ... I'll go get Apples to Apples.

Gilda: Well enjoy the party, I'm off to scour space for the dweebs.

Trooper: Take us with you!

Gilda: No! Stay here and party! ... My ship can only seat one.

(Gilda heads off. Cut to the Harbinger.)

Scootaloo: Rob, we're within range. Two sectors away.

Rob: Can they track us?

Scootaloo: Not yet, sir.

Rob: Good. Prepare the Away Team for beaming. I'm going to... Use the bathroom.

(Rob goes off.)

Sweetie Belle: Now what was that about?

(Cut to Rob as he's sneaking to the scout ship they found in the hanger as he is about to reach it, Fluttershy's there.)

Fluttershy: Rob, where are you going?

Rob: You know where I'm going.

Fluttershy: You can't just leave us now! We need you! ... I need you. I-I l-love you.

Rob: Oh come on, Fluttershy. I'm no hero.

Fluttershy: Yes you are. You-

Rob: I goaded Doug into switching our bodies around! I got my head spun around by Gilda at Molossia! I nearly got all of us killed due to a chain letter! The only good thing I did was take care of those birds after Fluffy ate their mother!

Fluttershy: Rob, no one's perfect, but you still learned from what happened, and you never did anything purposely mean-spirited.

Rob: And how many Derpys did it take?! How many friends have been put in harm's way because of me?! John was right. Nothing lasts forever. What are you gonna do when you run out of magical things to rediscover?

Fluttershy: That's for us to decide.

Rob: Well, I've made my choice.

Fluttershy: And what if it's the wrong choice?!

Rob: Something is out there, Fluttershy! Something is calling me! Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it's something. Maybe it's something where I can be useful, or maybe it's something where I can make a difference. Maybe it's something where I can do something meaningful and not just hurt people! Whatever it is, it has the answers I'm looking for. It has the truth.

Fluttershy: What if the truth hurts?

Rob: Well, there is one truth, I already know.

(Rob kisses Fluttershy as she receives when he stops.)

Rob: I wanted to do that for awhile.

Fluttershy: Rob, if you go into that thing, you may never return!

Rob: Return was never an option, not for me. Good-bye, Fluttershy.

(Rob goes to the hangar. Fluttershy walks up to the bridge.)

Pinkie: What's up?

Fluttershy: Rob left. He went to the Rip.

Applejack: Well that's just great! Now we got no captain and no first officer ta replace him!

Rainbow Dash: ... Yeah we do.

(Rainbow Dash sits in the chair.)

Scootaloo: Well Rob did make Rainbow Dash First Officer, so...

Fluttershy: Yeah.

(Fluttershy glumly walks to the Transporter as Doug and Twilight arrive with a third figure obscured by the equipment.)

Doug: It's Rob, isn't it?

Fluttershy: The Team's not here yet. Wait outside.

Twilight: We know. We're not going with them.

Fluttershy: What? Where are you going?

Doug: You need to beam the three of us to these coordinates.

(Doug hands her a piece of paper.)

Fluttershy: But that's-

Doug: You must!

Fluttershy: But they'll kill you.

Twilight: Listen to me. You're not going to believe me, but you need to hear me out. This goes against everything that life, the universe, and everything says is common sense; but if we don't make it back and Rob gets stuck there, you're the only hope for the world.

Fluttershy: ... M-me?

Doug: You're going to have to try your best.

Fluttershy: B-but what do you want me to do?

Doug: Trust in Rob. Then trust in us. Then trust in yourself to do the right thing.

Fluttershy: And what is the right thing?

Twilight: Keep a close eye on Chris. You'll figure it out.

Fluttershy: Okay... Will we ever see you again?

Doug: Maybe.

(The three are beamed away as Sweetie Belle arrives.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey Fluttershy. Pinkie asked me to fill in at Engineering while she did something important for weaponry.

Fluttershy: Alright. Be safe.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship as Rarity appears in front of Captain Awesome.)

Captain Awesome: Whoa! What are you doing here?

Rarity: To serve the Empress. John had the right idea.

Captain Awesome: Oh sweet! Can you sing?

Rarity: Yes...

Captain Awesome: Great, come with me!

(Captain Awesome brings her to the Bridge.)

Captain Awesome: Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest recruit Rarity... Rarity...

Rarity: Belle.

Captain Awesome: Okay. Rarity Belle. And she's gonna sing a song for us! The karaoke CDs are right by the stereo.

Rarity: Lovely.

(Cut to the station as Darth Shredder arrives at Nightmare Moon's throne room.)

Darth Shredder: A small rebel force has reached its way into this sector.

Nightmare Moon: Yes, I know.

Darth Shredder: I feel that Doug and Twilight were among them.

Nightmare Moon: The prized pupils of my sisters? Strange I have not felt their presence. I wonder if your feelings on the matter are clear, Lord Shredder.

Darth Shredder: They are clear, my master.

Nightmare Moon: Very well. When they come to you, you will bring them to me.

Darth Shredder: 'Kay.

Nightmare Moon: Wait, you're not questioning how I know he'll come to you?

Darth Shredder: The old boy did the same thing in Molossia.

(Darth Shredder teleports away and comes with the two.)

Darth Shredder: My master, I have brought to you Doug Halbeisen and Twilight Sparkle.

Nightmare Moon: That was fast.

Darth Shredder: They were just standing at the entrance.

Nightmare Moon: Oh. Welcome my young friends. I look forward to completing your training. By now you must know your friend can never be turned from the Dark Arts.

Doug: Your overconfidence is your weakness.

Nightmare Moon: Your faith in your friends is yours.

Darth Shredder: My fear of losing all my friends to death is mine.

Twilight: W-why'd you say that?

Darth Shredder: Just putting that out there.

Doug (chuckling): Oh, John.

(Cut to Rarity putting in a CD.)

Captain Awesome: Okay, we're starting this party over. Hit it!

(Cut to a lower area as Sunset and Applebloom beam in.)

Sunset: Take this!

(Sunset blasts the Troopers down.)

Rarity: _There's a fire going on, _

_But the party's just begun_

_So keep your focus looking at me tonight._

(Sunset and Applebloom make their way down the corridor.)

Rarity: _So the world's about to end._

_Gonna party with my friends,_

_And ain't nobody gonna say it's not right._

(Cut to the Scout Ship taking off with Rob in it.)

Rarity: _And I know... nothing's gonna stand in my way!_

_No matter the people may say._

_Just don't turn around and keep looking straight._

(Cut to Applebloom looking at a datapad.)

Applebloom: It says that the control room is this way.

(They go on as they run from Trooper fire.)

Applebloom: Detour!

Rarity: _And I see... that everybody's starting to yell..._

_How the world around you's going to Hell!_

_I'm here to tell you all it's just fate._

_I'm a distraction_

_Of pure satisfaction!_

_Keep your eyes all on me,_

_For what you're gonna see_

_Will redefine the height of attraction!_

(Cut to Rob heading straight for the Rip as he's fired at by Gilda's personal ship, and they begin a dogfight.)

Rarity: _I'm a distraction,_

_And I'm ready for action!_

_So the world's gonna blow!_

_Stop complaining and go to the show!_

_There's explosions in the sky,_

_And the neighborhood is fried,_

_But you don't have to join them in all the fuss._

_Act like nothing's going wrong,_

_And just keep playing my song_

_Until there's nothing left around here but us._

(Cut to the Awesome Ship as Captain Awesome grabs a spare microphone.)

Captain Awesome: _And I know... something's gonna happen tonight,_

_All the stars around us start taking flight._

_But there's something that invites me to stay._

(The Troopers applaud as Captain Awesome pauses them.)

Captain Awesome: _'Cause I'm drawn... to the rhythm of the music they play,_

_And we're all gonna die anyway,_

_So enjoy it while you can, come what may..._

Captain Awesome & Rarity: _We're a distraction_

_Of pure satisfaction!_

(Cut to the Strike Team.)

Applebloom: More guards are coming!

(Applebloom activates a cloaking device as Sunset hides in a box as a Trooper walks past.)

Captain Awesome & Rarity: _There's a war going on,_

_But in here, we all won!_

'_Cause nobody is slowing the traction!_

Trooper: Hey, has this box always been here?

(Sunset blasts him as Applebloom takes down the other two before returning to normal.)

Sunset: I always said I could see through people.

Applebloom: At least it's not a box.

Sunset: ... Shut up!

Captain Awesome & Rarity: _Take a step, come inside!_

_Buy a stub, ride the ride of your life..._

(Cut back to the dogfight as it continues.)

Captain Awesome: _Nothing ever will come from saying never,_

_So join the fun wherever it is._

_There's a power that's growing by the hour_

_I'm positive I don't want to miss._

_I'm a distraction…_

(Cut to the Strike Team arriving at the command center.)

Sunset: Alright, Sweetie Belle, we're in.

Sweetie Belle: Overwrite code: 723485. And you have to remember to turn both of the manual controls at the same time.

Sunset & Applebloom: One, two, three, turn!

(They hear footsteps.)

Applebloom: The guards!

(Applebloom closes the door and locks it.)

Trooper 1: Should we break it?

Trooper 2: I don't know, do our blasters do anything against this place?

(A thermal detonator is rolled out as the Troopers scream and explode.)

Captain Awesome & Rarity: _We're a distraction_

_Of pure satisfaction!_

_Keep your eyes all on me,_

_For what you're gonna see_

_Will redefine the height of attraction!_

(Cut to the dogfight.)

Captain Awesome & Rarity: _I'm a distraction,_

_And I'm ready for action!_

Rarity: _So the world's gonna blow,_

_Stop complaining and go!_

_Just start watching the show_

_'Cause there's no more to know!_

_Here we go...!_

(Suddenly, Rob's laser banks stop firing.)

Rob: Shoot, I'm out!

Gilda: Oh, this is gonna be sweet-

(Gilda's blasted by a random laser blast from the Eternal Night as Rob looks and see the obscured figure who went with Doug and Twilight waving energetically from a window.)

Rob: Um... Thanks... Whoever that is...

(Rob heads for the Rip. Cut back to the Awesome Ship.)

Captain Awesome: _I'm a distraction...!_

Rarity: _He's a distraction...!_

Captain Awesome & Rarity: _We're a distraction...!_

Rarity: _We're a distraction . . .!_

(Everyone applauds as Rarity waves.)

Captain Awesome: So... What are you going to do, next?

Rarity: This.

(Rarity pushes a button as she beams out.)

Captain Awesome: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the other two beaming out just as the doors are forced open. Cut to the Harbinger as Applebloom returns to the helm.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's begin this attack! Applebloom, take us into firing range.

Applebloom: Yee-ha!

Rainbow Dash: And no barrel rolls.

Applebloom: Aw.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship.)

Trooper: Sir, an enemy ship's closing in.

Captain Awesome: WHAT?! Put it on screen!

(He sees the Harbinger coming at them.)

Captain Awesome: Well, we'll show them who gets the best of Captain Awesome! All ships, target that vessel and fire!

(The ships end up vaporizing themselves since their targeting was disabled.)

Captain Awesome: What the hell just happened?!

(Gilda comes in, singed.)

Gilda: Well, I hope you've had better luck than I have- DID WE JUST DESTROY OUR OWN ARMADA?!

Captain Awesome: We'll assign blame, later! Man the weapons!

(The two ships begin firing at each other. Cut to Fluttershy with Chris.)

Chris: Where's Rob?

Fluttershy: He went to the Rip.

Chris: What?

Fluttershy: He went to the Rip, like Derpy asked him too.

Chris (Derpy voice): NO! No, that's not what I meant! IT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Fluttershy: What? What do you mean that's not what you meant?!

(Chris passes out again.)

Fluttershy: Chris! Derpy! Please tell me what's wrong!

(Chris isn't responding as Fluttershy turns to the Dream Amplifier. Cut to the Eternal Night.)

Nightmare Moon: You do realize your friends are walking into a trap? Ever since Derpy began communicating through the piece of her in Chris, I've been preparing to deal with you brats, and everything has been going as I had foreseen.

Doug: What? Like us saving Chris, and you capturing John?!

Nightmare Moon: I did it purely to bring you brats here on my terms, particularly John.

Twilight: You're insane!

Nightmare Moon: It matters not. You two will join us, or your friends will be joining Miss Hooves in death.

(Cut to the dogfight.)

Rainbow Dash: Keep firing the torpedoes and the phasers! We cannot let ourselves be forced into the defensive with that thing!

Scootaloo: We're doing the best we can, Rainbow Dash, but we're four people short on a ship that was designed for hundreds!

Rainbow Dash: We can do this, guys! Full impulse! Shields at maximum! If you can shoot it, use it!

(Cut to Rob's Scout Ship approaching the Rip as he passes through it. Cut to Nightmare Moon's throne room.)

Nightmare Moon: Your friends are lost, and soon the Rip will be ours.

Darth Shredder: It is useless to resist.

Doug: You're wrong. So long as someone resists, you haven't won.

Nightmare Moon: Oh, we shall see. Now witness the fire power of this fully armed and operational battle station! (To an intercom) Fire at will, Commander.

(A laser emerges from the Eternal Night's dish and aims at the ship when a puff of smoke comes out of the laser.)

Nightmare Moon: What the heck?

(Pinkie pops up.)

Pinkie: Hi!

Twilight: Oh yeah, we should've mentioned, we brought Pinkie here to disable the laser.

Nightmare Moon: How?

Pinkie: I filled the laser banks with sugar.

Nightmare Moon: ... Shredder?

Darth Shredder: Yo?

Nightmare Moon: Kill the pink one.

Darth Shredder: 'Kay.

(Darth Shredder pulls out a Lightsaber with a twice as long hilt and swings at Pinkie as Doug blocks with his Lightsaber as Nightmare Moon cackles. Cut to the dog fight as Captain Awesome looks around.)

Captain Awesome: The Eternal Night is nonfunctional! Our ships are gone! Oh, I think I'm having an asthma attack!

Gilda: Then let me do things my way. Maximize power to the shields! Intensify forward fire power! Target the bridge only, and someone get Captain Awesome a bag to breathe in or something!

(The attacks become far more focused as the ship is rocked around by two blasts to the bridge.)

Gilda: Hey there, Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Gilda...

Gilda: Oh now be honest, Dash. You do prefer it this way, as it was meant to be. Warrior to warrior. No surrendering in this fight. "Cry havoc... And let's slit the dogs of war!"

(Cut to Fluttershy putting on the Dream Amplifier as Chris is already wearing his helmet, and she turns it on and arrives at where Derpy is as she's fretting.)

Derpy: Fluttershy! Fluttershy, ya've gotta do something! Rob's gone into the Rip! He's gone into the Rip!

Fluttershy: Derpy, Derpy, calm down. Just tell me what's in the Rip.

Derpy: ... Another place.

Fluttershy: What place?

Derpy: A place where none of this ever really happened.

(Cut to Rob waking up on the Futon of a second story condo during the beginning of winter as he looks around.)

Rob: Where am I?

(He turns to see the Rip at a bookshelf filled with books, video games, and DVDs.)

Rob: Looks like a basic living room. Weird.

(Rob goes to a computer and finds it on.)

Rob: Eh, might as well check my messages while I'm here.

(He goes to find a YouTube message screen with everything that has happened since John was taken written in it.)

Rob: What the-?

(Someone comes in. It's a twenty-six-year-old version of Doug in a white T-Shirt with black pants and a black fleece.)

Dogo: Oh... Boy.

(Cut to Doug and Darth Shredder fighting when he kicks Darth Shredder away as he gets back up.)

Nightmare Moon: Good... Good... Use your aggressive feelings boy. Let the hate flow through you.

(Darth Shredder walks back up.)

Darth Shredder: Mote has taught you well.

Doug: I won't fight you, John.

Darth Shredder: Really? My bruised kidney says otherwise.

Doug: I feel the good in you. The conflict. I know you still have hope for the world the way it is.

Darth Shredder: It's too late for me, Doug. Not after the mess in MOLOSSIA!

(John charges as Doug blocks, and they exchange blows when Doug leaps away from a strike by Darth Shredder.)

Nightmare Moon: Good... Good...

Pinkie: Yeah, this fight is really good! Hey, I'm going to get some snacks. Any of you want anything? Like some hot dogs or popcorn? I found this really nice concessions stand on my way here after disabling the weapons.

Doug: I could go for a hot dog. Twi?

Twilight: Yeah.

Darth Shredder: ... You know, I could go for something too.

Nightmare Moon: Urgh... This is what I get for working with college kids.

(Pinkie hops off. Cut to the Harbinger being blasted left and right.)

Gilda: "To the last, I grapple with thee. From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at three..."

Rainbow Dash: Fire a photon torpedo!

(The shot is fired at the Awesome Ship, but they just bounce off.)

Scootaloo: It's no use! Their shields aren't weakening! The torpedoes just aren't strong enough.

Rainbow Dash: Darn it! Isn't there anything stronger?

Sweetie Belle: Ooh! I have an idea! Derpy showed it to me just as we were getting ready to fight. It's the only thing more powerful than our normal torpedo. We just need to modify an existing torpedo and amplify its power and put in a self targeting system!

Trixie: That's brilliant! Do you think you could build it in under a minute?

Sweetie Belle: You and Sunset ever done surgery on a torpedo?

Sunset: ... Fascinating.

(They head down to the torpedo bay. Cut to Rob with Dogo.)

Rob: Who are you?

Dogo: I'm the writer.

Rob: ... Then who am I?

Dogo: I guess the character. It's a little surreal and kind of terrifying. I'm gonna get some V8. You want anything?

Rob: Tell me what's going on here!

Dogo: ... Okay... Well... You were a character I based off of a pen-pal of mine named Robert Bugie, and I added some of the Nostalgia Critic in there for flavor, especially when I began doing light spoofs of his anniversary movies for the fan-fic I'm writing called Equestria Teens, and so I was writing the final chapters of this volume of Equestria Teens, and since it's based on To Boldly Flee, I figured on doing the scene where the Critic talks to Doug Walker, and here we are.

Rob: So I'm just a character? A parody of a friend of yours and the Nostalgia Critic?

Dogo: You were at first, but like with any good OC, you kind of evolved. Like how I describe Jor-El in Man of Steel. Evolving beyond the confines of your programming.

Rob: What do you mean?

Dogo: Think about it. Would the dictator of Molossia ever give a darn about his friends? Would the money grubbing guy from Suburban Knights give a darn for some dead cross-eyed girl?

Rob: Well...

Dogo: Sure I had a vague idea of where I wanted to go with your character and the other three I made up for the fic, but I never thought it would evolve this far, but ever since that first chapter, you've changed. You've literally leapt off the page and taken a life of your own, along with everyone else. It became less of me writing what you do, and me and the Rob I based you on actually discussing what you would do until we basically ended up knowing what you'd do. And seeing where we are, I guess that leaves us with one last choice.

(He looks at the door out of the condo.)

Rob: What's out that door?

Dogo: The stairway to the door out of this building.

Rob: And after that?

Dogo: Reality.

(Cut to Fluttershy and Derpy as she begins fretting.)

Derpy: Oh no! What have I done?! What have I done?! I just asked you guys to come here to stop Nightmare Moon! I never meant for any of you to go inside of the Rip!

Fluttershy: Just calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine. After all, we came to save you in the first place, Derpy. Rob really does care about you.

Derpy: I know, but... But what's beyond the Rip is something really, really hard to say no to, and if he says yes, we're all doomed!

(Cut to the throne room as Doug, Twilight, and Pinkie hiding following the lunch break as Darth Shredder looks around.)

Darth Shredder: You cannot hide, Doug. It's not that big of a room.

Doug: I will not fight you!

Darth Shredder: You know there is nothing left for us, Doug. If you survive this, sooner or later, you'll go down. It may be some off-shot of the Entity, or Chrysalis could return for revenge. The path Celestia and Luna put us on leads ultimately to an unintentional death. Join me, and I can complete your training. Imagine what we could accomplish for the world. Together, we can rule Earth as one cohesive team. Yes... Your thoughts betray you. You have concerns for your other friends. Especially... Rob... So, Rob's in the Rip. His failure is now complete. Once we have him on our side, we'll turn him into the next Bill Clinton.

Doug: NEVER!

Darth Shredder: Oh shoot.

(Doug slashes at Darth Shredder and destroys his Lightsaber as Darth Shredder is down, and Twilight and Pinkie run up to Doug.)

Twilight: Doug, stop!

Pinkie: Calm down, man!

(Nightmare Moon laughs and claps her hands.)

Nightmare Moon: Good... Good... Now, fulfill your destiny and take John's place at my side!

Darth Shredder: Wait what?!

Nightmare Moon: You heard me.

Darth Shredder: Since when was this station the Mirror Universe?

Nightmare Moon: Oh, stop whining. Now... Do it.

(Doug looks at Darth Shredder's outstretched hand as he remembers when they talked on the way to Europa.)

John: I'll tell you what. You watch my back, and I'll watch yours.

(Doug deactivates his Lightsaber and tosses it away.)

Doug: Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed Your Highness. I am a kid from Canterlot, like the rest of my friends.

Nightmare Moon: So be it... "Kid".

(Cut to the Harbinger as it's still being rocked back and forth. Cut to the Engine Room.)

Sweetie Belle: Okay, blue wire. Sensor array set to -21.

(Cut to the Awesome Ship as Gilda laughs.)

Gilda: This is awesome, dude!

(Captain Awesome notices an intruder alert on the screen, and it's MechaDoug. He rushes off. Cut to Rob and Dogo.)

Rob: What do you mean reality?

Dogo: Out there is a world that has no structure. No plot, no story arc, no themes, no purpose. In this world, I've given you purpose. You mean a lot to the characters in the fic you're from. You have reason to exist. You have a point in being here, but out there, you'll be the dealer of your own destiny. Everybody's future is unknown. Just reality. The great mystery.

Rob: Yeah? What happens in the story if I leave?

Dogo: Then the world, and all the people I've created for you will fall apart if it doesn't disappear first.

Rob: How?

Dogo: Every character has a purpose. If not, why would you write them? Every single detail, every single word, everything in the background all serves a greater goal, but if even one of those elements leaves, if one evolves beyond the story, then the story disappears. It's like a house of cards, you take one out, the entire thing falls apart, which is also why you've got to be careful about killing a character off, since it has to mean something, or you've just damaged the world. You're one of the cards this story can't do without.

(Cut to where Fluttershy and Chris are as Applejack comes in.)

Applejack: Fluttershy, what are ya-?

(She sees Fluttershy in the Dream Amplifier.)

Applejack: Fluttershy! Fluttershy, get up!

(She goes to a spare helmet and takes her hat off. Cut to Derpy and Fluttershy.)

Derpy: If Rob makes the wrong choice, we'll all be destroyed!

Fluttershy: Derpy, Rob will make the right choice. Remember how he came to his senses when we annexed Molossia back into the US, or how he fought to protect Team 2 when Jaffers wanted to kill them to keep the Gauntlet safe from Sombra!

Derpy: I'm scared.

(Applejack comes in.)

Applejack: The hay is goin' on here?!

Fluttershy: Applejack?

Derpy: Applejack, Rob's in the Rip, and he might do something really bad! What do we do?!

Applejack: ... We trust Rob to make the right decision, now I aint gonna say he will, but a friend's gotta give the benefit of the doubt when it comes to a hard choice.

Derpy: ... Okay...

(Cut to Doug standing up to Nightmare Moon.)

Nightmare Moon: If you will not be turned... You will be DESTROYED!

(Nightmare Moon fires lightning at Doug.)

Pinkie: HOLY COW!

Twilight: John, help him!

(Darth Shredder gets up and looks from Nightmare Moon to the writhing Doug.)

Nightmare Moon: You will pay the price for your lack of vision. Our vision! One vision, and none other!

Doug: John! John, please... Help me...

Nightmare Moon: Now... Young Halbeisen, you will die.

(Nightmare Moon sends out another bolt when John zaps a mirror in front of her, and she's sent into the wall as she groans, and he removes the mask, gauntlet and shoulder pads as he helps Doug up as Twilight and Pinkie go to him.)

John: Come on, gang. Some things are worth fighting for.

Pinkie: Man, Rarity will be happy to see you back!

(Cut to the blasts continually rocking the Harbinger. Cut to Captain Awesome running off when MechaDoug stops him.)

MechaDoug: Remember me?

(He tosses Captain Awesome into the Troopers and goes to Gilda.)

Gilda: Uh-oh.

MechaDoug: Remember me? Robotic dweeb, I believe were your words.

(Cut to the Harbinger Engine Room.)

Sweetie Belle: Um... Slot A into Tab B.

(Cut to the bridge.)

Scootaloo: Shields collapsing! One more hit and this ship's sunk!

Rainbow Dash: Doesn't anyone have any bright ideas?!

Doug (statically): Oh, I might have one.

(The Thunder Mega Zord and the White Tiger Zord in Warrior Mode arrive.)

Applebloom: Dang...

(Cut to the cockpits.)

Doug: Alright guys, if we disable the weapons, those guys are sunk!

John: Right. Let's go gang!

(They fire their weapons at the ship as it's hit. Cut to the three inside as they're knocked lose.)

Gilda: Who's not dead?!

Captain Awesome: I'm not.

MechaDoug: I will gladly fix that, later!

(Cut to the Harbinger.)

Rainbow Dash: Guys, we've got an opening! We need that torpedo now!

Sweetie Belle: Lock and load!

Rainbow Dash: ... Fire...

(The torpedo comes at them, zigzagging around.)

MechaDoug: Oh no.

Gilda: Come on, let's hear it.

Captain Awesome: You know, for once, I've got nothing. Sucks to be us.

(The Awesome ship is hit and begins crashing on the Eternal Night. Cut to the throne room as Nightmare Moon gets up and pulls out a communicator.)

Nightmare Moon: Captain Awesome?

Captain Awesome: Yeah?

Nightmare Moon: Get down here this instant!

Captain Awesome: Don't think that'll be a problem actually.

(Nightmare Moon looks up at the falling ship.)

Nightmare Moon: Oh you've gotta be kidding me.

(The ship lands right in the side of the sphere within the Eternal Night as the four return to the bridge and take off their helmets.)

John: Boy, did I bet on the right horse.

(Rarity comes up to John.)

John: Hey Rarity.

(Rarity slaps John.)

Rarity: That was for joining Nightmare Moon! ... And this is for coming back.

(Rarity and John kiss.)

Everyone: Whoo!

(Cut to the throne room as the three get up and look around, thanks to the emergency doors having closed on the ruined window. All are in worse shape than beforehand, particularly MechaDoug.)

Captain Awesome: Ha! ... It'll take more than that to stop us!

MechaDoug: Where is the Empress?

Gilda: I don't know. Ya think the house landed on her?

(Cut to the bridge as Twilight pulls out the detonator.)

Twilight: Hey, you know there's still that thermal detonator inside MechaDoug.

Doug (smirking): Doug to Sweetie Belle, prepare to beam Captain Awesome and Gilda into Holding.

(Cut to the throne room as the two disappear and a beeping is heard in MechaDoug's stomach.)

MechaDoug: To be... Or not... To be.

(MechaDoug explodes, taking a good chunk of the station with him.)

Doug: And, I believe we just need to get Rob and Derpy out of the Rip.

(Cut to Rob and Dogo.)

Dogo: It's up to you, Rob. The world of endless possibilities and great mystery, or a world where you know you have meaning and purpose. It's up to you.

(Rob goes out the door to the door out of the building. Cut to Derpy and the others.)

Derpy: Oh no. Oh no! He's left the apartment! If he walks out the next door, we're all doomed!

Fluttershy: Don't worry, Derpy. Rob's better than that.

Derpy: I hope so.

(Rob opens the door and looks out at the area. It's in the forties by now, so the snow's melting quickly revealing the green plant life in the condominium.)

Derpy: Oh, here we go...

(He's about to put his foot through when he thinks about the kiss with Fluttershy, the handshake with Doug after the mess on Europa, and all his friends as he retracts his foot.)

Rob: Eh. Probably just as fake anyway.

(He closes the door. Cut to Derpy, Fluttershy, and Applejack.)

Derpy: He didn't do it! Yeah, Rob! WHOO-HOO!

(Cut to Rob going to the portal near the bookshelf.)

Rob: Derpy, I know you're in there, and I know you can hear me. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. If I can't get your body back and get you back to normal, just know that I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for shooting you in Molossia, and I'm sorry I never took you seriously until the fight with Sombra.

Derpy: It's okay. Friends are there for each other.

Rob: Yeah, and you're my friend, as close as any of the others. Now, let's get you out of there and close this dumb old rip. You saved the world, Derpy. You saved us all. You did good, Derpy. You did real good.

Applejack: Right. So Derpy, ya ready to get back home to your grandpa?

Derpy: I'd like that. I'd really...

(Derpy passes out.)

Applejack: Derpy!

Rob: What's happening?!

(The two quickly get out of the system as Chris begins squirming. Cut back to Rob and Dogo.)

Rob: Dude, what's happening?!

Dogo: Derpy's lost consciousness, she's still in there, but the Rip is closing. You got about a minute before you're stuck here.

Rob: Will I get Derpy back? Will we be okay after this?

Dogo: Sorry, I only share spoilers with the guy I based you on, but just so you know, I really like writing you guys.

Rob: Thanks.

(Rob and Dogo shake hands as he braces himself and runs through. Cut to where Fluttershy and Applejack are when there's a sudden bright light and when it clears, Rob's there holding Derpy's unconscious body.)

Rob: Derpy...

Applejack: Is she okay?

(Rob checks for a pulse.)

Rob: She's alive. We better get her back to Earth, pronto.

(Rob disconnects Chris from the machine as he yawns but doesn't wake up as the three rush back to the bridge.)

Rob: Hey guys, what I miss?

Doug: A lot. Take a look at the threatening Eternal Night now.

(They look and see it heavily damaged and smoldering.)

Twilight: And with the Rip closing, that thing's energy source is gone.

Fluttershy: So it's really over.

(Nightmare Moon appears in front of them.)

Nightmare Moon: OF COURSE IT'S NOT OVER!

Rob: Whoa!

Doug: How'd you survive?!

Nightmare Moon: I teleported out! Now die!

(Chris comes up and taps her shoulder.)

Chris: Excuse me.

Nightmare Moon: What?

(Chris punches Nightmare Moon in the face and goes to the others.)

Rob: Chris! How are you?

Chris: Still filled with Derpy, but a lot more focused now.

Doug: Only one thing to do.

(Doug holds up the Magic Gun as everyone takes the other's shoulder, and Doug fires it as the rainbow encompasses Nightmare Moon.)

Nightmare Moon: NOOOOOO!

(She's knocked back, and unconscious.)

Doug: Lock her in the guest quarters. We'll bring her to Amalthea, Celestia, and Luna.

(There's a rumble.)

Doug: T'Mar, what the heck is that?

T'Mar: Information, there is an abnormal energy flux from the station known as the Eternal Night.

John: Oh crud. Without the energy from the Rip, what's left inside the thing is gonna escape, and when it does, well it's gonna be weird!

Rob: Can't we outrun it?

John: The buildup will cover the whole solar system! There's nowhere to run to.

(They stare as the wreckage glows blue.)

Rob: It's my fault. I should've thought ahead and-

Doug: Rob, no one could have known. The only thing we can do is hope that we'll still have impulse after that thing blows.

John: But while we're throwing out apologies, I'm sorry for letting Nightmare Moon get to me. For some reason, everything she said made sense.

Pinkie: Don't worry. We're all gonna be just fine, ya know why?

_We'll be... Friends forever!_

_We're gonna be friends forever!_

_We will always be true!_

_Friends forever!_

_We're gonna be friends forever!_

_I'll always be there for you!_

_We're as close as..._

Twilight: _The venal cottar and the aorta!_

John: Ew!

Pinkie: _We're best friends just like..._

Doug: _Jim Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy!_

Everyone: _We'll be friends forever!_

(Fluttershy squeaks as a rumbling is heard, and they stop.)

Fluttershy: _What's going to happen?_

_What does the future hold?_

_So many things that I've put off._

_Assuming I'd have time..._

_Assuming I'd grow old._

_What's going to happen?_

_And will we be alive tomorrow?_

_What's going to happen to us...?_

Rob: _We're going to be okay,_

_That's what's going to happen._

_Everything's okay..._

Everyone: _We're right here,_

_Beside you._

_We won't let you slip away._

_Plan for tomorrow,_

_'Cause we swear to you,_

_We're going to be okay..._

Fluttershy: _We're going to be okay._

Rob_: That's what's going to happen._

Fluttershy: _Everything's okay._

Everybody: _We will never_

_Leave you._

_Right here we will stay._

_Plan for tomorrow,_

_'Cause we swear to you,_

_You're gonna be okay..._

Chris: _We hope._

Applejack: Shh...

(Everyone embraces each other as the wave hits them. When the light recedes, they're back at the plain they were at when Derpy and Sombra fought.)

Fluttershy: Where are we?

John: We're back on Earth. This is where Derpy fought Sombra. Where Rob started this whole mess.

Rob: Not my proudest moment.

Applebloom: Anybody seen Derpy?

(Chris holds her up.)

Chris: I got her. Looks like when the Rip closed, I got all her marbles.

Rarity: Right. Where were we meeting her grandfather again?

Applejack: Sweet Apple Acres.

Rob: Well let's get over there.

(Jingle bells are heard.)

Doug: What the heck?

(Santa suddenly arrives.)

Santa: Ho-ho-ho!

Scootaloo: Santa Claus!

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing here? It's March.

Santa: Well, I heard about how you saved the world, so I figured I'd help you get to Sweet Apple Acres with Derpy and Chris.

Fluttershy: Yay.

(They fly over there as Dusk is there with Celestia, Luna, Pa, Granny, and Big Mac.)

Dusk: Mr. Crinkle. Always a pleasure.

Santa: Nice seeing you again, Dusk.

(Santa rides off as Dusk holds up the ring.)

Dusk: Who is the bearer of my granddaughter's soul?

Chris: I am. Chris Mccool.

Dusk: Come with me.

(They take Derpy to the barn and lay her on a mattress as Chris gets onto an adjoining one as Dusk puts on the ring and puts both hands on Chris and Derpy's heads as they sigh.)

Rob: Wait, how'd Santa hear about this?

Insano: I can answer that.

(Insano arrives.)

Doug: Insano!

Insano: I told him, so that he would meet up with you and give you a lift, also, I want my stuff back.

Doug: Done. T'Mar, beam Dr. Insano's equipment back into his lab.

T'Mar: Confirmed.

Insano: Oh, thank you.

Pinkie: So the Rip's gone?

Insano: Quite. The release of energy was basically just a light shove back into proper placement. I'm confident that the Harbinger is in its usual orbit around the planet.

Celestia: You have all done excellent work, my young friends, and now, for someone else.

(Nightmare Moon is beamed down with Captain Awesome and Gilda as they run off and Nightmare Moon just shivers at her sisters.)

Celestia: It has been ten years since Luna and I have seen you, Moon. Mother will be pleased to see you alive, and so are we. You have much to answer for, but will it first be an acceptance of our friendship?

Nightmare Moon: You... You forgive me for all I did?

Luna: We're family, and family sticks together.

(Nightmare Moon hugs Luna and Celestia.)

Nightmare Moon: I missed you so much, Sisters!

Luna: We missed you too.

Nightmare Moon: I think I'm ready to face the music now.

(They nod and go off.)

Pinkie: That was so sweet!

(Dusk comes up with Chris.)

Doug: Chris! You okay, buddy?

Chris: Yeah. I'm fine. And thankfully, it's roomier up here, again.

(Derpy comes in wearing a robe and takes it down to reveal her face.)

Rob: Derpy!

(Everyone goes to her.)

Derpy: My granddaddy tells me that you risked your lives to save me. Why would you do this?

Rob: Because the needs of your friends outweigh your own.

Derpy: ... I have been... And always shall be... Your friend.

Rob: Yes, Derpy.

Derpy: Did I... Do good?

Rob: You did great.

Derpy: ... Rob... Your name is Rob.

Rob: Yes! Welcome back, Derpy!

(Derpy smiles as they all hug.)

Insano: Well, I'm off.

Doug: Insano, thanks for the loan.

Insano: Later. I've got a new secret weapon to work on!

Doug: Good luck with that.

(Insano heads off as they all chuckle and look around.)

Doug: Um... Now what?

Pinkie: I know!

(Cut to Pinkie's house as everyone's there.)

Pinkie: A PARTY!

(Everyone is enjoying themselves and talking as Rob and Fluttershy smile at each other as Rob pecks her cheek.)

Rob: Love you.

Fluttershy: I love you too.

(Cut to Pinkie calling her dad.)

Pinkie: Hey Daddy. So the Rip was closed, and Derpy's alive again. Yeah, yeah, Chris' back to normal, and we're just hanging out and having fun. Okay. Hey everyone, Daddy says hi!

Everyone: Hi Major Pie!

Major Pie (statically): Hi!

(Cut to Doug and Twilight as Doug pulls out a box.)

Doug: Hey Twi, something I've been meaning to ask you since the mess with the Entity.

(Doug kneels down and opens the box to reveal a ring.)

Doug: Will you marry me?

Twilight: Yes!

(Twilight Doug kiss as everyone cheers.)

John: Well, I guess there's only one thing to do.

(John raises a glass.)

John: To a friendship that stood four years of everything from anthropomorphic animals to an emotionally disturbed woman!

Everyone: To friendship!

(Everyone continues talking happily.)

The End.


End file.
